Power of Love
by WritinAngel22
Summary: How far would you go to save someone you love? Takes place where the season finale left off. Jane does the unthinkable and this causes Maura to see her in a different way. What will happen to their friendship? M language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Just shoot him!" Jane screeched frantically.

Not one of the Boston police or SWAT team moved, there wasn't a clear shot of Bobby, he had her too tight. Any shot that was attempted would hit Jane as well.

"Put your guns down or she's dead!" Bobby yelled next to Jane's ear to the men pointing guns at him.

"NO! Don't! Frankie's bleeding to death! DON'T!" she yelled to her coworkers, as she reached behind her again. Trying to make them understand that she wasn't the one that needed saving and they needed to act to save her baby brother.

"Your brother is probably already dead," Bobby growled into Jane's ear.

The image of Frankie lying on Maura's table without a breath escaping his body popped into Jane's head. "NOOOOO!" she screamed as she grabbed Bobby's hand holding the gun to the right side of her head.

She pulled the gun to her right ribs just below her breast, angling upwards. She could feel Bobby's body lean over her and shift; he was no longer centered behind her. From the many autopsy she had witness Maura do, and the many Wikipedia speeches helped Jane in this quick and possibly insane decision.

As she pulled the trigger she knew the 45 mm bullet would go right through her body missing her heart, but going through her lung. But will also go right through Bobby. From his position it was going to go through the middle of his chest and through at least part of that black hole of a heart. After the gun went off she felt Bobby pull her down with him. She saw everything falling before she closed her eyes from the extreme pain coursing through her body.

Jane did not see Maura in her red and white dress exit the precinct. She didn't hear her scream her name as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own anything. And you won't have to wait long for the next part, and the chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura and Korsak were the first to Jane. Going through Maura's head was the last time she helped a gunshot wound victim back at BCU, and what she did to save that girl. She kneels down beside Jane doing a quick assessment. She sees the entry wound right side of Jane's chest, _possibly ribs 5-7_ Maura assessed. Exit wound through her back, _probably right scapula at ribs 1-3_, again anatomy going through Maura's head. _She definitely went through her lung probably the middle and upper lobes. _Maura's next move was to Jane's neck feeling the carotid artery for a pulse. Maura left out the breath she was holding, there was a pulse but it was…"Tachycardia," Maura said out loud to no one in particular but Korsak was there.

"Tachycardia?" Korsak asked the Doctor.

"What…yes, Jane has a pulse but it's going fast. She's losing a lot of blood so her blood pressure is going down, so to compensate her body's heart is pumping faster. We need to stop the bleeding and get her to the hospital NOW!" Maura informed Jane's former partner

"Ambulance has already been called, so what can I do to help until they get here?"

"Ah ok, give me your coat, we need to try and stop or at least slow down the bleeding until the ambulance gets here," Maura demanded

Korsak took off his coat in one swift motion and gave it to Dr. Isles. Without being told he went over to Frost took his coat off of him. He was still standing there in shock at the scene that just unfolded in front of him. _Jane just shot herself_ was the only thing going through his head. He didn't even notice Korsak take his coat and was back next to Jane and Maura.

"Good apply pressure to the exit wound on her back," Maura instructed. She was already applying pressure to the entry wound; she didn't want one of Jane's partners accidently touching Jane's breast. "Jane, Jane, can you hear me?" Maura yelled.

No response…

Maura's mind started racing. _She's unresponsive. She's loosing too much blood. Why'd she shoot herself? Why did she do it outside? I may not have the proper equipment as a trauma center but I could have done more to save her in my lab, just like I did for Frankie. Where is that ambulance?_

Dr. Isles didn't hear the siren, or the ambulance pull up behind her. She was so lost in thought the next thing she knew there were two men crouching next to her starting to tend to Jane.

"What happened?" the man to her left said as he started getting some items out of his box. Snapping Maura out of her trance

"Gunshot wound through her right lung, entry at about the fifth rib; exit thru about the second on her back. She has a pulse but is tachy, she needs fluids, blood, chest tube, and the wounds closed," she informed the EMT.

"Ok, Mike attach the monitor, I'll put some occlusive dressings on the wounds," the first EMT said to the other one Mike.

"Give me IV supplies I'll get it started so she can get fluids," Maura demanded holding out her hand. The EMT gave her a look that said "are you crazy." Maura caught a glimpse of his nametag before yelling "I'm a doctor, Kevin!"

"Just do it," yelled Korsak.

The EMT didn't argue he just handed Maura the IV supplies when he grabbed some gauze from his box. Mike already cut open Jane's shirt and attached the leads to the heart monitor. He turned it on showing a fast heart rate of about 150.

"I need to turn her on her side to put the dressing on her back," Kevin formed Maura, who just got the IV in and taping it down. As well as Mike who just finished putting a neck collar on Jane.

They rolled Jane onto her left side; Kevin cut the rest of Jane's shirt as well as her bra to get a good seal on the exit wound. "Ok we're good, Mike get the board let's get her in the truck."

Jane was back to lying on her back and Maura attached the 0.9% Sodium Chloride keeping it wide open and giving the bag a squeeze to give Jane some extra fluid. Kevin successfully applied the second dressing in Mike's absent. Mike returned with the board, placing it next to Jane, his partner and the doctor.

"Ok count of three, one…two…three…" Kevin said to the people around him. Kevin lifted the right side of Jane, Mike got the left, and Korsak got her legs. Maura was just keeping the fluids high making sure Jane got them to slow down her heart rate.

"Ready one…two… three…"Kevin counted again, this time to lift the board to get Jane on the stretcher and get her to the ambulance.

Kevin and Mike worked quickly strapping Jane so she wouldn't fall and they started running to the ambulance with Maura running right beside them, not letting go of the normal saline. She got into the truck with Jane and Kevin. There was no asking, and Kevin didn't bother telling her she couldn't. He figured she can probably help if anything happens in the 10 minute ride to the hospital.

"Call her parents!" Maura yelled to Korsak as Mike was closing the back doors.

The ride there wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity to Maura. She already replaced the bag of fluids, and was thinking of starting another IV. She was going to ask Kevin for supplies but he was talking into the walkie telling the hospital the information they needed to know so they could save Jane when they arrived. Once he finished he took it upon himself to start an IV after he took a look at the heart monitor and her vital signs.

"Do you know her blood type?" Kevin asked as he was taping down the second IV.

"What? Oh her blood type, she's ah she's…" Maura stammered, rummaging through her mind. She knows this but her mind could not come up with the answer.

"It's ok. We'll just give her O negative," Kevin reassured Maura.

"Sorry I do know her type. It's just…"

"You're in shock. She's your co-worker? Friend?"

"Both"

"It's not easy to see someone you care about hurt themselves," Kevin informed the shocked doctor

"You make it sound like she was trying to commit suicide. She didn't just hurt herself; she killed a dirty cop and murder and saved her brother!" Maura snapped

"I didn't mean…" Kevin started but was cut off by the approach of the ambulance bay of the hospital.

The back doors swung open with Doctors and Nurses waiting for the arrival of their new patient. Two people reached in and grabbed the stretcher pulling Jane out. Kevin grabbed the normal saline from Maura and hung it on the stretcher and assisted with pushing Jane out of the ambulance. As Maura reached the opening Jane was already in the hospital and one of the nurses was extending her hand to Maura. "Let me help you" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Maura said as she took her hand helping her out of the ambulance.

"My name is Nicole; I'm one of the Nurses. Are you family?"

"Hi Nicole. Dr. Maura Isles. No I'm not family, I'm her coworker and friend. I know I can't sign for her or make any decisions. And I know you can't tell me what is going on with her due to the HIPAA laws. Her parents have been called I think, if you could direct me to the waiting area, and a phone I will call them. Also if there is any way possible to get a change of clothes too that would be greatly appreciated. Can you tell me if Francesco Rizzoli is also here? He is her sister" Maura said as she pointed in the direction Jane went.

The Nurse Nicole took a look at Maura's clothes noticing the brownish stains on her red dress. "I don't know if we got a Francesco Rizzoli, I will look and let you know. I'll show you to the waiting room, and there is a phone in there and you can call the family. If you are wondering where you are, it is Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. I'll get you some scrubs and there are bathrooms in the waiting area," Nicole said as she guided Maura to the correct area.

"Thank you."

Once in the waiting room, she looked around scanning the room for the phone. It was completely empty. Once she located the phone she called the Rizzoli's.

"Hello?" the raspy voice of Angela Rizzoli answered on the other end. Maura thought it sounded different but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli. This is Dr. Maura Isles; I was calling to see if you were informed that both Jane and Frankie have been victims of gun shots?"

"Yes we were informed but not of what hospital they went to."

"Jane is at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. I asked if Frankie was here but I haven't gotten an answer yet."

As if on cue Nicole walked back into the waiting area with a pair of blue scrub pants and matching top which both had the letters BIDMC stamped on them. As she handed them to Maura she also said, "Yes Francesco Rizzoli is also here, that's all I can tell you until their family gets here."

"Thank you, I'm talking to their mother right now."

"What's going on, what happened to my children?" Angela asked Maura sounding frantic on the other end.

"Nothing happened, a nurse came and gave me some clothes to change into, and told me that Frankie is here but she can't tell me anything else. Due to the HIPAA laws they can't disclose information on their condition to me, only family unless I was made an advance directive or power of attorney," Maura informed Angela.

There was silence on the other end as Angela processed the information Maura had just told her; which was all going right over her head. Angela didn't need or wanted to know about the HIPAA law, or advance director or whatever she said. She just wanted to know what happened to her children.

"Ok, Frank and I will be there in 5," Angela said and hung up.

Maura placed the receiver back on the holder and walked to the bathroom to change out of her clothes. She was happy it wasn't like the usual public restrooms. It was for single use only. She turned on the light and closed the door. She gasped when she saw what was in the mirror. There stood Maura in a red and white dress, but was also covered in blood varying in color, ranging from a deep red to brown.

"The reddish brown stain is dried blood…" Maura said to herself. Thinking back to the marathon and the deal she had made with Jane to have her run with P.U.K.E. plastered across her chest.

Maura walked over to the sink and began washing her hands; they too were drenched in blood; in Detective Jane Rizzoli's blood. Maura washed every nook and cranny of her hands and arms getting all the blood off of her hands. After her hands where clean she wet a handful of paper towels and washed her legs, as Jane's blood was also all over her legs. As Maura was cleaning her legs the tears started to fall. She was cleaning her physical body of Jane, and the thought of Jane being gone overwhelmed the doctor. She couldn't keep her composure anymore, her rationality. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor and cried until she heard a knock at the door.

"Maura are you in there?" asked a male voice. Maura recognized it as Korsak

"Yes I'm just changing I'll be out in a minute," she said as she stood. Unaware of how long she had been crying. She quickly got out of her dress and into the scrub outfit. She again looked at the dress, knowing there was no way of salvaging it, and decided toss it in the trash. She cleaned her face at the sink to clear any evidence of her crying. Before opening the door she looked in the mirror, accepting the clean look she had. Though she couldn't help but frown that she was wearing her Jimmy Choo's with hospital scrubs.

When Maura exited the bathroom the deserted waiting room was filled with people. The Rizzoli's had arrived, no Tommy but Mr. and Mrs. where there. Angela was crying into Frank's arms. Korsak was sitting near the bathroom waiting for Maura. Frost was sitting off to himself still in shock. Then some other police officers Maura didn't recognize but knew they were probably here for Frankie.

Korsak was out of his chair once Maura was out of the bathroom. They exchanged a hug. "Anything?" he asked her as they pulled away.

"They can't tell me anything, you should be asking Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura informed him.

"I did they haven't heard anything yet, so I wasn't sure if you knew something before they got here."

Dr. Isles made her way toward the parents of her best friend. "Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"Maura, we didn't know where you were, we haven't heard anything about either one I'm scared," Angela said as she wrapped her arms around the woman who played a hand in saving both of her children's life.

"I can tell you what I know before they got here," Maura offered to the grieving mother.

"Yes anything."

Maura took a deep breath and let it out. Getting ready to tell what happened to this woman's only daughter and youngest son. "What happened was…" Maura began but was interrupted by a man in a white coat who just came into the waiting room.

"Family of Francesco Rizzoli?" He asked

"Here!" the mother yelled.

"I'm Doctor Smith. Mr. Rizzoli is stable, we stopped the bleeding. He has a chest tube to clear up the blood that accumulated in his lungs. We're transferring him to the SICU up on the seventh floor. Whoever put the tubes in his chest before he got here saved his life?"

"That'd be the good doc here," Korsak said walking over to Maura and placing a hand on her back.

Maura just smiled, she's not one who is use to compliments. "Like I said you saved his life," Dr. Smith said to Maura before turning his eyes back to the grieving mother. "I'll send the nurse out to tell you where he's going and where you can wait for him."

As he turned to leave Angela grabbed his arm, "Wait. Can I go see him now, and what do you know about my daughter?"

"That's not really up to me, he's stable and as far as I know he's in the process of being transferred. As I said I'll send the nurse out to tell you the details of where he'll be exactly and if you can see him. And I did not work on your daughter. I only worked on your son," the doctor answered. With that he was back through the doors he came.

Angela turned back to Maura, "What happened to Frankie?"

"He was shot… twice, but he was wearing his vest. It stopped the bullets but the impact of the bullets on the vest caused internal bleeding. He had a tension pneumothorax, which meant he had air in the space between his lungs. I placed a tube to release the air. He also had some internal bleeding; it was also going into the space between his lungs, a hemothorax, so he could not breathe. I had to put a chest tube in him back in the lab. Jane had pleaded me to save your son's life, which is beyond my scope of practice," Maura informed everyone.

"Thank you for saving my baby," Angela whispered and gave Maura another hug.

"And Jane?" she asked as they pulled away with pleading eyes.

Maura took another deep breathe, "Well…" Maura started looking at her hands. She didn't know how to tell older female Rizzoli how her daughter got shot.

"Francesco Rizzoli's family?" asked the nurse. Maura recognized her as Nicole.

"Here!" Angela said again turning her attention away from Maura.

"Your son Frankie will be on the seventh floor room two in the SICU. Transport has already come and gotten him, so you can just head up there and they'll let you in. Only family is allowed in the ICU, two at a time, and only one can stay the night with them."

"Ok, what about my daughter?" Angela asked again.

"Jane Rizzoli?" Nicole asked, Angela could only nod, "they're still working on her. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you, could you give me directions to the SICU?" Angela asked, wanted to get to her baby boy as soon as possible.

"Just…"Nicole started but then changed her mind. "Let me get one of our nursing assistants to bring you up there so you don't get lost."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much!" Angela said, as she resisted the urge to hug the nurse.

"You're welcome, give me a few minutes. Ah and Dr. Isles can I talk to you for a minute?" Nicole said before turning towards the doors.

"Ok…yea…sure," Maura said with a confused look on her face. She followed Nicole to the doors of the trauma part of the Emergency department. "What is this about?"

"Jane Rizzoli had advance directive forms filled out and a living will, you know what that means correct?" Nicole said to the confused doctor.

"She did? Yea, the advanced directive is someone who will make decisions for her if she is unable to make them herself, and the living will states if she wants to be on life support or not. She didn't tell me. How did you find out?"

"We found them in her files. She must have filled them out a while ago and brought the paperwork here knowing if anything were to happen to her she'd end up at this medical center. She made it clear her wishes are against life support, but also who her advance directive is."

"Ok who is her advanced directive?" Maura asked still confused.

"You Dr. Isles."

"Me? But why me?

"You do have a medical background. Probably have the most knowledge, and would probably make the most rational decision on her behalf. Now with this new knowledge you can be informed by medical staff of her status, as well as be allowed in the ICU when she is transferred."

"Oh, ok. Wait how do you know she'll be going to ICU?"

"She'll need to go to ICU; she'll need to be closely watched. And I know the team working on her, and so far she has been doing well. That is all I know right now. Like I told her mother when I know more I'll let you know."

With that Nicole was back through the trauma doors to get a nursing assitant. Maura turned back to the family and friends who were looking at her as if she had 3 heads. "What was that about?" asked Mrs. Rizzoli

"Jane made me her advanced directive; which means if she can't make a decision she wants me to do it. Please don't be angry Mrs. Rizzoli. I didn't even know Jane did it. She probably did it because she knows I'd make a decision based on the facts not my emotions. Also with my medical background I'd have a better understanding of the outcome," Maura said looking into Mrs. Rizzoli's eyes. Noticing the similarities her daughter shares with her.

"It's ok Maura. I'll probably kill her myself for not telling me, but I'm not mad at you. She has her reasons. This is Janie; she just does her own thing. Are you going to be staying here until you hear about Jane?" Angela said taking Maura's hands into her own.

"Yes." Maura said without hesitation.

Angela hugged Maura, and then the trauma doors opened the third time. A young girl came out wearing a fun print top with kittens and purple pants.

"Nicole sent me out here to show you where the SICU is. My name is Amber," the girl said to the crowd.

"That'd be us. Come on Frank I can't go alone," Angela said dragging her husband towards the girl.

"Ok follow me," Amber said with a smile leading the way to the elevators.

"We'll head out knowing Frankie is ok. If you need anything just call," one of the policemen said to Korsak.

"Will do," Korsak said in return.

That left three people in the waiting room. They were all waiting to hear news on the same person. They sat in silence waiting.

"What are we gonna tell her parents?"

Korsak and Maura both jumped when they heard the question. Frost finally spoke breaking their train of thoughts.

"Um the truth," Maura answered.

"What is the truth?" Frost asked. "Jane shot herself. Why?"

"Uh… What did she say before she shot herself?" Maura asked, with distaste. Not liking the fact she just said Jane shot herself. However that is exactly what she saw.

"She yelled something about Frankie bleeding to death. Then I heard Bobby's voice before Jane freaked out and grabbed Bobby's gun," Korsak informed Maura.

"Oh my goodness. That makes sense!" Maura said getting up letting the information sink in.

"What do you mean that makes sense?" Frost asked with a confused look on his face.

"Jane was pushing me in the morgue to save Frankie. I was doing things far beyond my scope of practice. I did not have the proper tools that are found in a trauma center. She begged me to not let him die forcing me to improvise. When Jane said Frankie was bleeding to death, she was trying to tell you all that Frankie needed saving. No one was moving to get inside to save him. So she did it to save Frankie. She must've figured if she stopped Bobby then everyone would go inside and save him because the threat would've been stopped." Maura said finally understanding Jane's thought process.

Korsak and Frost could only nod. Then Frost said, "Jane's mom is gonna kill her,"

Maura opened her mouth to speak when she saw the two men sitting staring behind her. She turned around to see a female with blonde hair wearing a white coat coming out of the trauma doors.

"Jane Rizzoli's Family?" she called out

"That'd be me, well sort of. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Her Advanced Directive"

The female doctor extended her hand for Maura to shake. She introduced herself as, "I'm Dr. Sonya Millan…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind words. Sorry for the cliffhangers. I feel like a hypocrite because I hate them too, but they get you hooked. Enjoy (Again I own nothing)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm Dr. Sonya Millan. Jane is stable. We stopped the bleeding, and placed a chest tube to help expand her lung. She lost a lot of blood and is receiving a unit of blood as we speak, she will need more. We intubated her to help her breath and have her in a medicine induced coma -"

"You put her in a coma!" Frost yelled behind Dr. Isles.

"It's done when there is a lot of pain and to decrease risk of more damage being done if the person is awake. Now shush Frost let the Doctor finish," Maura said over her shoulder, getting the young detective to be quiet. "Please continue."

"Ah yes. We cleaned both wounds and consulted an orthopedic doctor to take a look at the fractured ribs and scapula. We need to give Jane IV antibiotics to prevent infection from the bullet. Does Jane have any allergies?" Dr. Millan finished.

"Jane doesn't have any allergies. What ribs are fractured if you don't mind me asking?" Maura asked

"She fractured ribs five and six in the front, and 2 and 3 in the back, as well as her scapula where the bullet exited. She's being transferred to the SICU on the seventh floor to room…" the doctor trailed off as she checked her papers, "one."

"How come you know where Jane is going and the other doctor didn't?" Frost asked again.

"We have a different approach to our care. I like to be more involved in my patients care, and know everything instead of having to refer you to a nurse. Plus the nurses here are amazing and I appreciate all they do. Not all doctors have the same approach, as well as nurses. Everyone is different," Dr. Millan informed Detective Frost. Turning back to Maura she asked, "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, just when can I see her?"

"They're already bringing her up to the ICU, I'd show you where it is but I need to get back and check on my other patients. I'll see if someone can show the way," Dr. Millan said with a reassuring squeeze of Maura's arm. She turned and walked back through the trauma doors in search for a nurse to help the other doctor.

"Janie is gonna pull through. She's always been a fighter," Korsak said as he slapped Frost on the back.

Frost nodded before turning his attention to Maura. "Do you need anything?"

Maura stood there for a second thinking of what she needs. She looked down at her current outfit. The blue scrubs with the letters BIDMC and her tan Jimmy Choos. She wanted her clothes, and a shower, but she was not going to leave Jane's side. She knew Jane wouldn't wake up until the medication was stopped that was keeping her in a coma, but that did not matter. She was not going to leave her best friend in her most vulnerable hour. She turned to the two detectives behind her.

"I need clothes. I keep a bag in my car at all times just in case. Could you either bring me my bag or get my car?" she asked the two men.

"Yea sure, we'll get your car. Keys?" Korsak answered for Frost.

Maura did a scan of the waiting room looking her purse. Then she realized she didn't bring it. She left everything in the lab including her pet tortoise Bass. _Oh my goodness, Bass_! Maura just realized.

"I don't have my bag or keys. They're back in the morgue. I keep everything in the bottom right drawer of my desk. In there you'll find my bag with my keys and my phone. Ah also in the morgue is my tortoise Bass. He'll need to be watched. There's a cage near my desk if you could put him in there. I'll call his usual sitter and have her pick him up. Oh my goodness I totally forgot about Jo-Friday and…and… and the little tortoise I got Jane a few months ago," Maura informed Korsak.

"Do you have a copy of Janie's key?" he asked.

"Ah yes," she replied.

"Ok, we'll go to the lab, grab your bag, place Bass in the cage. We'll bring Bass with us to Janie's. Pick up Jo-Friday then bring everything here," Korsak said with a shrug.

"You can't bring the animals into the hospital," Maura said with a shift of her hip.

"We won't I'll watch the animals until you two can go home. You don't have to call the sitter for Bass, I can watch him. You know me and taking care of animals Dr. Isles," Korsak said with a smile.

"Yea ok, that sounds like a really good idea. I really appreciate it. Uh you want to come with me to the ICU?" she asked Jane's partners

"We can't go in there. Only family," Frost replied repeating what the nurse Nicole said.

"I know that, but at least see where it is so when you come back you can bring me my stuff, I don't have a phone for you to call when you get back," Dr. Isles said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Yea, of course, I knew that," Frost said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

The trauma doors opened again, revealing the nursing assistant Amber.

"Hello I'm back to bring you to the SICU this time. Good thing they're going to the same place, it'll make things a lot easier for their mom," she said with a smile.

"Lead the way," Korsak said extending his arm.

Amber took her cue, leading the way to the waiting elevators. It wasn't long before the doors opened after Amber pressed the button with the arrow facing up. She walked in holding the door for her three followers. When everyone was inside she pressed seven and asked, "You all family?"

"Sorta," Korsak said with a shrug.

Amber looked at Korsak with a confused look.

"What he means is that we're like family. We all work together with Jane, and we all take care of each other. However I am her advanced directive," Maura said clearing up the misunderstanding.

"Ooh ok. Do I need to tell you about the family rule?" Amber asked the three other occupants of the elevator.

"No, they know they can't go in, but they need to know where it is because I don't have any of my things and I'm not leaving Jane," she informed the young assistant.

"Ok," she said with a shrug as the elevator doors opened.

Maura saw the sign that said SICU. Amber walked up to a black box and scanned her badge. "Room one is the first one on the left," Amber said pointing to the left.

"Thank you," Maura said to the young girl. She turned and gave Korsak and Frost a quick hug before the doors had a chance to close. "I'll see you two later," she said before turning and walking through the ICU doors.

She walked in seeing all the rooms had glass windows allowing people in the nurses' station to see all the patients. There were eight rooms, in a semi-circle around the nurses' station. Only six were filled with patients. To Maura's right was the nurses' station where there were three nurses, one nursing assistant and one doctor sitting at computers.

Maura scanned the SICU right to left, stopping at the image at room two. There she saw Frankie lying with a blue tube coming out of his mouth. His eyes were closed. On the right side of his bed facing the nurses' station was the monitor showing his heart rate and vital signs. Hanging around Frankie were bags of fluids, one looked like antibiotics, and blood. On the floor to his left was the atrium for the chest tube. It was draining bright red blood and was connected to the wall helping to suck the extra blood. Next to the atrium was a brunette woman sitting next to him holding his hand, not seeing the nurses' station or Maura behind her. Maura knew Angela Rizzoli would not be letting her son go. Her heart went out to the woman. Instinct told her to comfort the older woman, but her heart told her to go check on Jane first.

When she walked into Jane's room she couldn't stop the tears coming down her face. She looked like her brother in the next room. Blue tube coming out of her mouth, bags of fluid, antibiotics, and blood hung around the female detective going through a few IV pumps to multiple IV. To the right was the monitor facing the nurses' station showing her heart rate and vitals. On the floor was the chest tube atrium also filled with bright red blood and attached to the wall, sucking out the extra blood that was in the wrong place. At the foot of the bed was a bag draining clear yellow liquid, from her bladder.

Maura walked over to the left side of Jane and took her hand. She tried lifting it up but saw it was tied to the bed. _To keep her from accidentally pulling the tubes out_ Maura thought to herself. Maura turned and grabbed the chair next to the ventilator and sat down next to Jane, not letting go of her hand.

"Who are you?" asked a nasty voice from the door.

Maura turned and saw a nurse wearing the same outfit as her except she was wearing green crocs.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Jane Rizzoli's advanced directive. I have every right to be here," Maura snapped at the nurse.

"Whoa… Sorry. I'm Beth. I'll be her nurse for the next half hour," the nurse replied. She walked over to Jane, checking all the tubes coming from and going to Jane.

"Shift change is at 7," Beth said before leaving Maura with Jane.

_Bitch! _Maura thought. _She clearly does not want to be here, and is mad to have gotten another patient so close to shift change_. Maura shook her head and turned her attention back to Jane.

"Jane honey… sweetie. It's me, Maura. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't told your mother yet about what happened to you. I'm not sure how to tell her without her getting upset and threatening to kill you," Maura chuckled. Imagining Angela Rizzoli saying she's going to kill her only daughter. "Anyways I know why you did what you did. You stopped the man who has killed so many of your coworkers, and possibly your brother. What you don't know is that the SWAT team was already inside and was taking Frankie outside before you grabbed Bobby's gun. He was safe, so this was not necessary. I won't tell your mother that though. That will stay between us."

Maura stood and placed a light kiss on Jane's forehead, sealing her promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm being so technical and medical. I can't help it, I have a medical background. I'm building the feelings Maura didn't know she had for Jane, but we all clearly saw week to week. You'll see where it's heading. Again i own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Are you Dr. Maura Isles?"

Maura jumped at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she responded looking at the woman wearing purple scrubs standing at the doorway of Jane's room. She had a lunch bag in one hand and her purse slung over her shoulder. Maura was trying to figure out if she was coming or going.

"Sorry to startle you. But there are two men outside in the hallway looking for you. They don't seem to realize there's an intercom box that connects them to the desk," the nurse chuckled.

"Oh yes. Well when I came up here the nursing assistant just opened the door she must not have shown them how to get in touch with the desk," Dr. Isles said as she stood. She gave Jane's hand an extra squeeze before letting go and heading towards the door.

"It happens," she said turning to walk out. Before she did she turned around and asked, "Do you know where the intercom is to get back in?"

"No, I don't. When I got up here I came right in to see Jane. Could you show me?" the Dr. responded.

"Sure!" she said motioning for the doctor to follow. They stepped outside the room, "First to exit, you need to push this button to open the door when you're in the ICU," the nurse said pushing a silver square button that said push to exit. Maura nodded to show she understood as the doors opened.

They stepped outside and the nurse moved to the right of the doors. She pointed to a black box, "Push the red button and it'll connect you to the desk in here and we'll open the door for you. Just tell them who you are and who you're here to see."

"Thank you for your help," Maura said catching sight of the two detectives.

"No problem. If you need anything just ask. My name is Angela, I'm one of the night nurses," she informed the nurse before turning to walk back into the ICU.

"Will you be the Rizzoli's nurse?" Maura asked before she went through the doors.

"I don't know yet, but I'll see what I can do," she said smiling and winking at Maura.

Maura didn't know what the nurse was implying but she wanted to get back to Jane. She turned to the detectives. Korsak was holding her duffle bag and purse in one hand and keys in the other outstretched to the doctor.

"Thanks," she said taking them from him.

"You're welcome. Bass and Jo-Friday are in my car so we can't stay long. I don't want them to stay in the car for long. Your car is in the parking garage fifth floor near the exit. If you struggle to find it you can just put the button on your keys," he informed her.

"Thank you again."

"So how is she?" Frost intervened

"She seems peaceful. She's resting and they're giving her everything she needs. Minus the day nurse people have been pretty nice," she replied.

"Good, well we better get going, we'll check in and see how they're doing, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Ok?" Korsak said as he pulled her into a hug again.

"Thanks again and will do."

Frost and Korsak left the way they came and Maura turned to go back into the ICU. She pushed the red button waiting for someone to answer. "Can I help you?" a voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Dr. Maura Isles. Jane Rizzoli's advance directive, I'll be staying with her," Maura said into the box.

"Ok" the voice responded as the doors opened.

Maura walked into the ICU and straight to Jane's room. She placed her items under the window away from Jane's bed and the machines around her. She took her spot again next to Jane holding her hand. She was still trying to figure out how to tell her mother how her daughter also became a patient in the ICU with her brother. She intertwined their fingers, and with her other hand was drawing circles around Jane's scar.

"I told you I'd see you what I could do," came a voice from the doorway. It was Angela; she lost her bags, but had a clipboard instead, and was walking towards Jane's bed.

"You did, I didn't know what you meant by that," Maura said.

"Well two things. The Rizzoli's and I were not here yesterday, the other two nurses were and so are they're patients so they didn't want to change their assignment. And two I'm charge tonight so I make the assignment, so I could decide who has who. So I had some pull," she said as she started writing things down from all the bags draining from Jane and going into her.

"Good."

"Can I ask why you wanted me to be their nurse?" she asked working her way over to the computer in the room.

"Well the day nurse was kind of rude to me, and you were really sweet. And I think it'd be best if both Jane here and her brother Frankie have the same nurse. You can keep Mrs. Rizzoli informed of her daughter's condition since you'll be going back and forth to the rooms," she said to the nurse who was listening but also clicking away at her computer.

"Don't think I'm not listening. I'm just multitasking. If I don't chart what I do it doesn't happen. Also checking the doctor's orders, seeing what she wants us to do," she said reassuring the doctor she cares about what she is saying.

Angela made her way to the door and pulled the curtains to block the nurses' stations view of the patient in room one. Then she made her way to the sink, washed her hands, then to Jane's right side. "I'm going to check her dressings see if they need to be changed, I pulled the curtain for privacy," the nurse informed Maura.

"Ok what can I do to help," Maura asked, as the nurse was putting gloves on.

"Nothing yet, I'm going to pull the sheets down and unsnap the johnny to see the dressing in the front first. Then I'll need your help to turn her on her side so I can get a look at the one on her back," she said.

Maura watched the nurse pull the sheet and blanket to her waist, and unsnap the sleeve of the hospital gown. She pulled the gown out from under Jane's neck and arm to see the chest tube protruding out of her chest. The nurse moved the gown over Jane's breast to keep her covered. Maura thought that it was sweet the nurse was trying to help Jane maintain her modesty even though she wasn't awake.

"Jane I'm just checking your dressings. They need to be changed. I'll also help you get washed up as well with the help of your… wife?" Angela asked referring to the doctor.

_Wife?_ _Why would she think I'm her wife?_ Maura asked herself.

"No best friend and coworker," she corrected the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Only family are allowed in here so I wasn't sure. The nurse I got report from said you were her advanced directive. Most times the advance directive is the significant other. I shouldn't have assumed," the nurse said making eye contact, showing her sincerity. "Can you help me roll her?"

"Sure," Maura said grabbing a pair of gloves herself.

"Jane, we're going to turn you onto your left side toward Maura so I can look at the dressing on your back," Angela said to Jane, as she untied the right restraint.

Maura was surprised the nurse was speaking to Jane as if she was awake. She has read that comatose patients still can hear even though they aren't awake. The nurse must know that the auditory was the last to go and was making sure Jane was comfortable.

"Ok we'll put you back onto your back," the nurse said to both Jane and the doctor. When Jane was back on her back she kept talking to Jane "I'll need to change your dressing on your back as well. I'm going to check you your brother Francesco first. Then I'll be back to get you changed and washed up. Before I forget my name is Angela, I'll be your nurse all night," she said giving Jane's hand a squeeze after retying her wrist to the bed loosely.

She turned her gaze to Maura. "Again if you need anything just ask. Would you like me to get you some of our socks?" She asked motioning to Maura's Jimmy Choos.

"Ah sure, I'll be staying."

"Ok, that lounge chair," she said pointing next to the window. "Opens up to a bed, we'll get you some sheets and such. Now before I head over to her brother, can you tell me what exactly happened? The nurse was a little vague in report."

"What did she tell you?" Maura asked, taking her spot again sitting next to Jane holding her hand.

"Gunshot wound, through and through. Fractured ribs, has a chest tube, and in a medicine induced coma. Getting blood, fluids, and antibiotics, has a foley, and will probably need a PICC line placed tomorrow," the nurse said listing the report she received only moments ago.

"Well Detective Jane Rizzoli was held hostage by a dirty cop. Her brother was in the morgue dying from internal bleeding. He was shot twice but had on his vest. The trajectory of the bullets still caused significant damage. Frankie was dying so Jane grabbed the gun from the man holding her hostage, turned it to herself to shoot the man that was preventing the police from saving her brother," Maura said with tears rolling down her face.

Angela went over to Maura placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's a hero, she saved her brother. Does her mother know?" the nurse asked giving Maura's shoulder a squeeze.

"No. I don't know how to tell her," Maura confessed.

"Understandable. I wouldn't know how to tell my mother if one of my siblings did something so brave. I'll let Mrs. Rizzoli know how her daughter is doing, and that you will be staying with her. I'll try and convince her to stay with her son. Also have her get some rest. When she is rested and calm, maybe then you can tell her, or you can wait for Jane to tell her. If she gets Jane too upset we can always ask her to leave," Angela said with a smile.

"You seem to know how to handle distraught family members," Maura said with a smile through her tear streaked face.

"Not exactly…I know how to handle Italian families," Angela confessed.

This made Maura laugh. She felt more comfortable knowing the two Rizzoli children were in good hands for the night.

Angela left Maura lost in her thoughts with her fingers again intertwined with Jane and drawing with her finger of her other hand, waiting for the nurse to return to begin washing Jane up. For the first time Maura took a look at Jane and how dirty she was. There was blood on her face and in her hair as well as gravel. She stood to cover Jane up and in the process saw Jane's tan abdomen had a red tinge to it. She wanted to wash Jane, to rid her of this day.

It didn't seem long before Angela was back in Jane's room. In her hand she had a pair of slipper socks, sheets, another hospital gown, a pillow, washcloths, towels, and a pink bucket filled with toiletries, gauze and tape.

"You ready?" She asked pulling the curtain closed. "If you don't feel up to it I can get the nursing assistant to help."

"No its fine, I want to help Jane get cleaned up. Where do we start?" Maura asked standing grabbing a pair of gloves.

Angela placed everything down on the bed side table. She took the socks, sheets and pillow and put it on the chair under the window, leaving the towels and the pink bucket on the table. She took everything out of the bucket and headed to the sink warming up some water.

"How about we start with her hair? We can't really wash it good in the sink with shampoo and water, but we have this shower cap that has special shampoo in it. Then we just rinse her hair with wet washcloths. It'll help to get rid of some of the blood that is in her hair, then we'll work our way down," Angela suggested moving to the sink.

"Ok you seem to know what you're doing."

"What kind of doctor are you? If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Rizzoli told me you Frankie's life but it was beyond your scope of practice," Angela said moving back to the bedside table. She opened a yellow package revealing the shower cap. "Help me lift her head and get her hair in the shower cap."

Maura did as she was told helping Angela massage the contents of the shower cap into Jane's black curly locks. "Medical examiner, I'm used to the already deceased and diagnosing what caused their death. Not preventing it."

"Well, you did a good job. And I commend you for what you did. You hear that Jane, your friend is a hero," Angela said taking the cap off, and wetting some wash cloths.

They washed Jane up head to toe, talking about their medical choices, and talking to Jane letting her know what was being done.

When they finished Angela was cleaning up when Maura asked "How is Frankie doing?"

"He is doing ok. And for Mrs. Rizzoli, she did give me permission to share Frankie's information with you, so she won't have to leave Frankie. She'll be there until he wakes up. I've been dubbed the messenger for the night, so don't shoot me," Angela said holding her hands up to surrender. Maura laughed at her gesture. "So you're in the clear until probably tomorrow," Angela informed her closing the lid to the linen bin.

"What do you mean tomorrow?"

"He's doing really well, and they might stop the medicine to wake him up. We'll know after his chest X-ray in the morning and his lab work. Don't quote me."

"Oh dear," Maura said sinking back into her chair.

"Don't worry, like I said we'll keep her out if she makes a scene."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to check on Frankie. I think he can go without a bed bath tonight. What do you think?" Angela said gesturing to the room next to Jane's

"I think he'll survive," Maura said with a smile.

Angela left leaving Maura alone with Jane again. She walked over to the recliner taking the socks out of the package. She slipped off her Jimmy Choos and slipped on the brown slipper socks. Then moved back to her chair next to Jane. She lied her head down on the bed again intertwining her fingers with Janes and closed her eyes. Thinking about the comment Angela made earlier. _What if I really was Jane's wife?_


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer what a PICC is, its stands for Peripherally Inserted Central Catheter (PICC). It's kinda like a big IV, that is inserted in the arm, near the armpit. Its fed through a big vein and just inside the heart. It's used when people are getting a lot of IV medication for a long time, and sometimes people will go home with them if they need IV antibiotics. Again glad you all like what I've done so far, and thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Maura was woken up by the bright over head lights being turned on.

"Sorry honey, lab, I need to draw some blood," the phlebotomist apologized. She was wearing black scrub pants, and black scrub top with what looked like red bubbles.

"It's alright, I'll step out," Maura said leaving Jane's side.

She walked out to the nurses' station where she saw Angela sitting at a computer clicking away.

"Hey Dr. Isles. Oh I'm sorry did lab wake you up, I should've given you warning," Angela said looking up from her computer screen.

"It's ok, can you point me in the direction of the bathroom."

"I'll show you it's not in here," Angela replied. She got up from her computer and went to the doors of the ICU pushing the silver button to exit. When they were in the hallway Angela pointed to the elevators, "Just to the right of the elevators are the restrooms and you remember how to get back in correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll go give Mrs. Rizzoli a heads up. I don't think she'll be as understanding as you," the nurse said scanning her badge to get back into the ICU.

"What time is it?" Maura asked before she walked through the doors.

"Four AM. Doctors come around about five, and then Radiology will be around six for the chest x-ray. So fair warning when you come back in you probably won't be able to sleep," Angela said before going to wake up the other Angela.

Angela was right. When Maura returned it was not long before Dr. Millan was back looking at Jane's dressings.

"Hey Angela," she called to the nurses' station.

"Yea Sonya," Angela said appearing in the doorway.

"Can you get me dressing supplies? I want to see how the wounds are healing." Sonya asked as she washed her hands.

"Sure thing," the nurse said disappearing.

"Would you like to step out?" the young doctor asked the ME.

"No, I was here last night when Angela changed the dressings. I can help if you'd like," Maura said in return.

Angela returned with the doctor's request. She again pulled the curtain closed for Jane's privacy. The nurse assisted the doctor with the dressing change, while Maura tried to keep Jane's modesty intact. When they finished the doctor spoke to Maura and the nurse who assisted with the change.

"Lets put a PICC line in. How were her labs this morning?" Dr. Millan asked Angela

She went over to the computer and pulled up a screen with a bunch of numbers. "H and H are 7.5 and 24. How many units?" the nurse asked.

Maura knew those were labs measuring Jane's blood levels, they were still low and the nurse Angela was asking the doctor how many units of blood to transfuse.

"That's not bad. We'll do 2 units, I'll write the orders. Keep the LR going as well as the continuous Zosyn and Vanco for pharmacy to dose," the doctor answered.

"You think all the antibiotics will cause her to get C-diff?" the nurse asked

"Hmmm, possibly… We'll give her some IV Flagyl daily just in case until she wakes up then we'll have her take lactobacillus tablets, and encourage yogurt," the doctor said before leaving.

"You know our thought process there right?" Angela asked Dr. Isles making sure she wasn't overwhelmed.

"Yes, you were concerned the IV antibiotics would kill the good bacteria in Jane's colon. The doctor prescribed the antibiotic used to treat C-diff to help prevent it from happening. Then when you all wake her up you'll give her oral bacteria to help her stomach. Do you think I'm incompetent?" Dr. Isles spat to the nurse.

"No, you looked like you were lost in thought. I'm sorry. I'm normally use to family members with no medical background like her mother," Angela said pointing to the woman lying in the bed.

"Sorry, I tend to get a little snippy when I'm tired. How is Frankie doing?" Maura asked to change the subject.

"Dr. Smith saw him, his labs are better than Jane's. Like I predicted last night, he's going to be extubated today. The doctor already turned the ventilator off and he is able to breathe on his own. So they'll do that later when he is more awake. We just stopped the medicine keeping him in the coma. Mrs. Rizzoli is very excited. She may find her way in here when Frankie wakes up, to give you warning. Do you need anything?" Angela asked walking back over to Jane looking again at all the tubes, making marks to the atrium, and emptying the foley bag.

"No, thank you. I appreciated all you've done. Why did I not hear you last night?"

"I respect sleeping family. I have enough light from the hall to come in and check everything I need to not disturb you. Although moms and dads always hear me walk in, no matter how quiet I am," the nurse said with a smile.

"You back tonight?" Maura asked hopeful

"Of course," she said with a wink before walking out of the door to check on her other patient.

Next thing Maura knew the portable X-ray machine was there taking a picture of Jane's chest. Angela came back hung another bag of blood before leaving for the day. The day was a blur to Maura. People kept coming and going. Respiratory came and checked Jane. The orthopedic came and told Maura there is no surgical intervention for Jane. They're just going to put the arm in a sling and let it heal on its own. She'll need to take it easy for at least six weeks, as well as takes calcium and vitamin D pills. The day nurse was thankfully not Beth but she wasn't anything like Angela. She made Maura leave whenever she did anything to Jane, and didn't talk to Jane like Angela did. When she got kicked out by the nurse she took the opportunity to get changed into the clothes in her duffle bag. When she returned to the ICU, she was attacked by a brunette woman wearing a pink plaid shirt. The same outfit she had on the day before.

"Whoa, Mrs. Rizzoli is everything alright?" Maura asked pulling the mother off of her.

"Yes, Frankie is awake. He's asking about Jane. I only have what the nurse Angela told me last night. You know more of what happened. Come in and tell us how Jane was shot," she said pulling Maura to room two.

Frankie looked a lot better than his sister. His color returned and he was sitting up eating a late breakfast. He had only antibiotics and normal saline going into his IVs. Not as many lines as Jane.

"Dr. Isles," he said in a raspy voice. It was irritated from being intubated.

"Frankie," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's Janie? And what happened? Ma has told me some things but she doesn't know the details. Also informed me that you're the advanced director?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Advance directive," Maura corrected. She sat in a chair at the foot of the bed and took a deep breathe. _Now or never_ Maura told herself.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked reading the look on the doctor's face.

"Nothing, Jane is fine. She lost more blood than you. She has to get more blood today, but she's going to be fine. She has a chest tube like you do but on the right instead of the left. Jane was shot… and…" Maura trailed off thinking of how to keep going. "You know Bobby took her hostage. When they got outside no one could get a clear shot – "

"So they shot my _daughter_?" Mrs. Rizzoli interrupted standing ready to do damage herself.

"Ma! They wouldn't do that. Now sit down and let Dr. Isles finish the story." Frankie yelled at his mother. He turned his attention back to the doctor, "Go ahead Maura."

"Ok. They couldn't get a clear shot; she kept trying to get someone to shoot him. She also informed them all that Frankie was bleeding to death. No one of the SWAT team or the policemen that had guns on them moved. Then…" another deep breathe. "Jane grabbed Bobby's gun and turned it to her ribs and fired. She shot Bobby but not before the bullet went through her. She did it to save you Frankie," Maura said not breaking her eye contact from Frankie. She was too afraid to look the mother in her eyes.

"Wow," was all Frankie could say as the tears started to roll down his face.

"I'm gonna kill her. How could she do this? First Frankie joins the Academy to be like his big sister – "

"Ma!" Frankie interrupted but Mrs. Rizzoli only held up her hand as she continued her rant.

"Then she pulls a stunt like this. Bad enough my baby boy was near death so she figures, 'I know what to do, shoot myself so then Ma can't kill me.' Well it won't work I'm going to kill her," Angela said starting to the door to go to Jane's room.

"Stop!" Maura said grabbing her arm. "First off Jane is still in her coma so it won't do any good yelling at her because she won't hear you or be able to defend herself. Secondly she didn't do it to just make you angry. She did it to save your son, who she loves very much. She probably knew that if anything happened to Frankie you'd blame her especially his death. And lastly she knew what she was doing," Maura said, knowing the last reason was a stretch but she had to say something.

"How?" Angela and Frankie said in unison.

_Ok this isn't lying this is just my interpretation of Jane's thought process. So it is stretching the truth but not lying_ Maura told herself to give her the courage to keep going with her reasoning.

"Do you have any idea how many autopsies Jane has witness me do? Let's just say a lot. So Jane has come familiar with the human anatomy, not as well as me but enough. The bullet missed the heart, and killed the man who nearly killed Frankie and many of their coworkers. And there was me. Jane knew I'd do whatever I could to save her just like I did for Frankie," Maura finished hoping Mrs. Rizzoli believed her.

"I guess you have a point. Well when Jane wakes up she'll be having a long talking to," Angela said sitting back down next to Frankie.

"Good," Maura said. She turned to the youngest Rizzoli and said "Glad you're doing better Frankie, but I'm going to go back to Jane see what else they're going to do for her. I'll keep you both informed."

Maura gave Frankie another hug before going back into room one where Jane lied in the same position with a new bag of blood hanging.

Next thing Maura knew it was getting dark outside and she have yet to see the nurse Angela.

"How's she doing?" a nurse asked. Tonight she was wearing a green top that had multiple designs and colors and pink scrub pants.

Maura smiled seeing Angela has returned. "Good, she won't need any more surgery but will need to take it easy for a while. That's not going to be easy for Jane to do. She has the PICC, so everything can go in there giving her veins a break, and she won't need to be poked by the lab anymore. I don't know how the chest X-ray came out," Maura told the nurse, before realizing she probably already knew all this information.

"The X-ray still showed a lot of fluid, but her lung is gradually expanding. Sorry it took me so long to get in here. Is Mrs. Rizzoli always…" Angela trailed off.

"Always what?" Maura urged the nurse to continue

"Always trying to hook up her children with a 'nice girl' or 'guy,'" Angela asked using her fingers to quote nice girl and guy.

Maura laughed. "Yes what did she do?"

"Well I decided to go see Frankie first tonight because he was awake. Then Mrs. Rizzoli gave me a hug saying she was happy to see me. She turned to Frankie saying see, I told you she was cute, and she took such good care of you and your sister last night. Then she left Frankie and me alone. It was really awkward. I felt bad for Frankie, he turned bright red. I kindly told him that he nothing to worry about," the nurse said going through her nightly routine.

"Yea why is that, because Mrs. Rizzoli does not give up without a fight. She had planned a blind date with Jane and this guy named Joey Grant. He went to school with Jane and was her lieutenant. She tricked Jane into the date," Maura said laughing thinking back to that night. After the disaster Jane went to the morgue to see Maura. The two of them had wine and cheese talking about any and everything. That night Maura also said Jane looked gorgeous in her black dress.

"Well that won't be happening for a few different reasons. First I'm already seeing someone, and second he's sooo not my type," the nurse said before checking the dressing seeing if they needed changing. "Sorry Jane, I'm not insulting your brother, so don't hate me when you wake up. I'm checking your dressings. The one around the tube looks good, but I have to change the one from the gunshot. Doctor wants it changed twice a day to keep it clean, and help it close and heal."

Angela went to get her supplies but was stopped when Maura asked "Why is Frankie sooo not your type?" imitating the nurse.

She took a deep breath. "Let just say, this Rizzoli is more my type," the nurse said pointing to the patient in front of Maura.

Nothing else was said about the topic. The dressings where changed and Maura did not care that a lesbian nurse was taking care of Jane, but she kept a close eye on her hands. She did not want her touching Jane in certain areas, but remembered how well Angela kept Jane covered. That explained a lot in Maura's head.

"Let's put pillow behind Jane, put her on her side. Get her off her back for a while. Her bottom looks a little red," Angela when she finished the dressing on Jane's back.

"Why are you looking at Jane's butt?" Maura said defensively. _What is wrong with me?_ Maura asked herself.

"I was assessing her skin. You know when someone stays in one position for too long that there is potential for skin breakdown," the nurse said taken by surprise.

"Sorry," Maura mumbled as the nurse placed a pillow behind Jane's back. The nurse finished and started walking out the door but stopped. She turned around to give the doctor a piece or her mind.

"And for the record Dr. Isles, I may like girls but that does not mean I want every girl. First like I said I'm dating a wonderful woman. Second I'm a professional and would never act inappropriate in my care to my patients. And lastly I would never, and I mean _never_ date a patient," the nurse Angela said as she spun on her heals and walked out of the room.

_What is wrong with me? The nurse Angela has been nothing but nice to me and Jane. She allowed me to stay in here and help her with Jane. She has explained everything to not only me, but Jane and her Mother. I'm being protective of Jane. Why? Yes she is my best friend and I don't want to lose her. Well…my feelings toward Angela did change when I found out she likes girls_. Then it hit Maura, thinking back to the undercover assignment at Merch.

Jane and Maura were undercover trying to catch a killer. Maura was walking around in the polka dot corset as one of the waitresses. When Jane walked in seeing how exposed Maura was she tried to cover her up, possibly due to jealousy. Maura kept giving Jane and her potential female suitors' drinks all night. One time she reached over Jane's shoulder purposely putting her cleavage in Jane's face. Her heart skipped a beat when Jane stared at her breasts, for what felt like an eternity. Then every time one of those women put a hand on Jane Maura's stomach did a flip. Then she would smile every time Jane pulled her hands away not wanting them to touch her.

Maura's epiphany was that she was madly in love with her best friend. The jealousy she just felt now was the same jealousy she felt that night at the club. Maura sat down next to Jane intertwining their fingers like she has been doing for the past 24 hours.

"Hey Jane. I'm sorry for the way I just acted. That was out of character. I didn't know what came over me. Well... I do now. I don't know if you heard the nurse Angela, not your mom, say that you were more her type than your brother. She wasn't coming on to you, but was just clarifying that she was gay. So when she was talking about your bottom looking red, I got jealous. Why would I, Dr. Maura Isles get jealous of another woman looking at your butt? Well that is because I'm in love with you Jane. I love you Jane Rizzoli."

Maura put her head back down on the bed still holding Jane's hand as she closed her eyes. At the door the nurse Angela watched the scene unfold in front of her. She heard every word Maura said to the comatose patient. She also could've swore she saw a tear roll down Jane's eye when she heard her name with the words I love you before it. Some would argue that it was just an accumulation of fluid in the eye, but Angela didn't. She has seen some remarkable things happen to her patients especially when they were in the presence of those who loved them. She was a strong believer of the power of love. She turned to check again on the other Rizzoli, thinking that possibly tomorrow Jane would be extubated like her brother was that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jane is in her medicine induced coma. I haven't mentioned anything from Jane's perspective since the first chapter. So here you go. When Maura is talking to Jane about her feelings, she's dreaming. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Jane was lying in her bed back in her apartment. She was woken up by Jo-Friday licking her face._

"_Hey girl! Give me a minute and I'll take you for a walk," Jane told her little roommate. Jo barked before running out of the bedroom._

_She stretched before rolling over and placing her arm around the waste of the person lying next to her. The person took Jane's hand and pulled it up to her chest, intertwining their fingers._

"_Mornin," she said to the back of the blonde's head._

"_Hey Jane. I'm sorry for the way I just acted," the woman said not facing Jane._

"_What are you talking about?" Jane asked the hair in front of her face. She tried pulling her arm towards her to get the woman to turn over but she wouldn't budge._

"_That was out of character. I didn't know what came over me. Well…I do now," the blonde continued._

"_Ok are you gonna tell me what was out of character?" Jane asked annoyed that the woman was not looking her in the face. She was wearing one of Jane's gray Boston PD t-shirts, which was two sizes too big._

"_I don't know if you heard the nurse Angela, not your mom, say that you were more her type than your brother. She wasn't coming on to you, but was just clarifying that she was gay." _

"_Ok now I'm really confused. Who the fuck is this nurse Angela? Did she hurt you? Did she come on to you?" Jane said getting more irritated, and a little bit jealous. She rolled over the woman to see her face, but as Jane got on the other side of the bed, kneeling on the floor, the woman turned the other way, keeping them from making eye contact. Jane slid back into the bed and wrapped her arm around her waist. She wanted to see her face, but after the failed attempt she felt that touching her would be better than nothing._

_The blonde again took Jane's hand and intertwined their fingers_

"_So when she was talking about your bottom looking red, I got jealous."_

"_When did she see my bare ass?"_

_The blonde kept going as if she did not hear the question or the swears, "Why would I, Dr. Maura Isles, get jealous of another woman looking at your butt?"_

"_Well that is actually a very good question. So why did you get jealous Dr. Maura Isles?" Jane said mimicking the doctor on her bed. _

_The woman finally turned to face Jane. She did not let go of Jane's hand as they made eye contact. Holding it close to her chest fingers still intertwined. Jane looked in the hazel brown eyes of her best friend waiting for the response._

"_Well that is because I'm in love with you Jane," Maura said kissing the scar on Jane's hand_

"_You love me?" Jane asked in disbelief; staring at her friend watching her kiss the scar on hand tenderly, and lovingly._

_Maura looked up from Jane's hand, looking right into Jane's brown eyes saying, "I love you Jane Rizzoli."_

_Tears started to form in Jane's eyes, looking at this woman pour her heart out. Jane can't remember anyone ever saying they loved her with so much emotion in their voice or actions. And for her to feel the same as the person saying it.  
_

_Jane could only kiss Maura's forehead and pull her into a hug. She wanted to say I love you too, but the words would not come out of mouth. It felt like something was stuck in her mouth going down her throat. She felt the action spoke for itself, because that's the power of love. Actions sometimes spoke louder than words, right? They lied there in each other's arms, for what felt like eternity._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. Sorry for the delay on the update. Thank you all for the kind words. I'm really happy you all have enjoyed my story so far. Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"How much you need?" the nurse asked the phlebotomist standing outside room one.

"Central line?" she asked as the nurse nodded. She didn't want the phlebotomist to rudely awake Maura again. "10 cc's," was her response making her way to room two.

"Just an FYI, he's not in the coma anymore," the nurse said before walking over to a supply cart grabbing a handful of alcohol wipes, four 10 milliliter syringes of Normal Saline, and an empty 10 milliliter syringe.

She took a deep breath before entering the room. Remembering the incident that happened earlier in the night. The ME had gotten snippy with the nurse for checking Jane's skin for breakdown. In retaliation the nurse gave the doctor a piece of her mind about her professionalism. She sometimes couldn't help the Italian temper that ran through her veins. When she was going to go apologize she saw Maura confessing her love to the patient. The nurse decided against interrupting the heartfelt confession and waited for Maura to fall asleep. She knew that she could walk in and out of room one without waking up the doctor, avoiding this confrontation.

The nurse walked into the room and placed a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping blonde.

"Maura?" she said giving the shoulder a little shake.

"Hmm?" was the response. Maura lifted her head to see the nurse Angela smiling at her.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to draw some blood from Jane's line," she informed the doctor pointing to the purple line sticking out of Jane's left arm.

Maura was confused at first. Wondering why she needed to be woken up for her to draw blood. Then Maura looked down at her hand, still intertwined with Jane's left hand. She was right in the nurse's way.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said standing to let the nurse do her job.

"It's ok. I really didn't want to wake you but I couldn't get to the line," the nurse said still smiling.

Angela paused the IV's going into the PICC line, and disconnected one before going through the motions of pulling 10 cc's of blood from Jane's line. "Maura, I want to apologize for the rant I had last night."

"What? Why are you apologizing? If anything I owe you an apology. You have been an amazing nurse, and you were just doing your job to make sure that Jane doesn't have a hospital acquired incident. Even before I knew you were gay you maintained Jane's modesty even though she can't do it herself. Thank you for doing that," Maura poured out to the nurse.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," the nurse said cleaning up her mess. "I'll be right back, let me give this to the lab."

Angela left and returned before Maura could take her original position. "Fair warning," the nurse started. "Radiology will be here in probably half an hour. Dr. Millan wants to see the chest X-Ray before she comes in and assesses Jane. She'll be here around the same time as yesterday. It's three now, lab came early today."

"Thank you," Maura said, sliding into the chair to take Jane's hand yet again.

Angela watched the doctor look longingly at Jane. "Maura, how far away do you live?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor replied turning her attention to the nurse.

The nurse grabbed the chair by the computer and sat down in front of Maura. She wanted Maura to see her as her equal, not her superior.

"You've been here for two days. Go home, take a shower, get some new clothes, and maybe a nap. It's three; Dr. Millan isn't going to be here until around five anyways. Radiology will be coming soon."

"I don't want to leave Jane," Maura stated, turning back to Jane giving her hand a squeeze.

Angela took Maura's other hand and held it between both her hands. "Have I given you any doubt in the care I have given to Jane?"

"No."

"You also know Jane won't wake up until the medication is discontinued."

Maura could only nod.

"Take some you time. Get cleaned up. You can give me your cell phone number and I promise to call you if anything changes."

Maura turned to look back at Jane, then at her clothes. It was the work out outfit she was wearing the morning Jane was shot; pastel green top, black spaghetti strap tank with black yoga capris. Maura let out a small chuckle thinking about that morning. They were working out on the ellipticals. Jane was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts. Maura was admiring Chuck's biceps, embarrassing Jane. Especially when Maura was verbally letting Chuck know that she liked his muscle structure. Then to further embarrass Jane, Maura purposely told him he had a wonderfully proportionate gluteus maximus.

These were not Maura's clothes. As Jane put it she always looked like she was ready to strut down the runway. That was what Maura felt comfortable with. That was also the Maura Jane knew, not the one sitting in as Jane called comfy clothes.

"You still there?" a voice asked, interrupting Maura's thinking.

"Hmm? Yes sorry. I was just thinking. I could use a shower and this," Maura pulled at her top. "This is not me. I live about ten minutes away. I'll be back before five; and you promise to call me if she gets here early or anything changes?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Maura decided. She stood up and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek whispering, "I'll be back. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise you."

She went to the window grabbing all of her belongs, and headed towards the door before she changed her mind. Angela followed her to get her number before she left, and gave Maura the number to the unit if she wanted to call.

With one last look at Jane, Maura left. After struggling to find her car Maura was home. She took a look at the clock in her kitchen it was now 3:30. She walked to the bathroom, stripping on her way. When she stepped into the shower feeling the warm water soothing the muscles in her neck and upper back tears immediately started to fall. She let the water wash away her sorrows that she's been holding since that first night in the hospital.

When she finally finished Maura walked to her closet trying to decide what she should wear. It wasn't long before she picked her usual runway outfit to return to the hospital in. She also picked out a few extra outfits to bring, and a comfy outfit. She went back to the bathroom and applied make-up and blow dried her hair.

When she was all packed up to go she walked by her spare bedroom, and stopped at the entrance. She walked inside thinking to the last time Jane spent the night. Hoyt was killing again from behind bars and Jane was scared. She walked to the dresser in the corner. Maura remembered after that night Jane would leave extra clothes there. Jane said it was in case she was too drunk to drive home. Although Maura felt it was more for another night she didn't want to be alone. She grabbed Jane a pair of comfortable clothes. Maura knew Jane would need something to go home in.

When the doctor finally sat in the car it was five. Dr. Millan was supposed to be seeing Jane at this time. She frantically opened the garage door and pealed out of her driveway back to the hospital. Her trip home took longer than she anticipated.

She arrived back on the seventh floor, pushing the red button out of breath. She ran through the hospital to get to Jane before the doctor left.

"Can I help you?"

"Dr. Maura Isles…" The doors to the ICU opened before she even finished.

"Dr. Isles, you made it back at the perfect time. Dr. Millan just arrived to the floor herself. She's in there now assessing Jane. I just stepped out to get dressing supplies," Angela said just inside the ICU.

Maura made a beeline to room one, and put her belongings back in the usual spot.

"Morning Dr. Isles," Dr. Millan greeted the other doctor with a smile. "I just finished my assessment. Her lung sounds are wicked good. Just about to see how her wounds looks."

Angela returned with the supplies for the dressing change. Again the two helped Dr. Millan with the dressing change listening to her say "looks good," after removing both.

"And labs?"

Angela left Jane's side to go to the computer. "Ahhh, Sonya? Come take a look at this."

The young doctor went to stand next to the nurse. "That can't be right."

"Want a stat lab recheck?"

"Yes."

Angela got on her hospital phone.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked trying to make her voice calm. She didn't get a response by either doctor or nurse.

"I'ma gonna check her X-Ray," the doctor told Angela, not registering the other doctor in the room just asked her a question.

"Hi it's Angela on SICU. I need a stat lab recheck on Jane Rizzoli in room one… All of them…Well look at yesterdays… Yea that's why… She has a central I don't know if there was a contamination…How long?... You know what, just send me the supplies I'll do it myself we need it now… I know… I know… I was one before I became a nurse, so yea I know what I'm doing…Yea just tube them with the stickers and I'll get it to you." The nurse hung up looking up at the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked a little more stern.

"Sorry Maura. Didn't mean to scare you, but nothing is wrong."

"How can you say nothing's wrong. Dr. Millan is freaking out and you are demanding more blood. What is wrong?" Maura didn't realize her voice had become louder.

"Come here," Angela motioned for the doctor to come to the computer. "See?"

Maura looked at the computer screen with the numbers with all of Jane's labs. "How?"

"They're all within normal limits. After only two days, every single lab is normal, when yesterday…" she pointed to the red numbers next to today's numbers. "Every lab was abnormal. So like I said nothing is wrong. We're going to check them all again to see if this is true."

There was a high pitched beep coming from the nurses' station. "Excuse me," the nurse said placing a hand on Maura's arm.

Maura was in shock again. _This is not possible. It takes a lot longer than __two__ days to recover from a gunshot wound this extensive_. Maura sat down next to Jane, taking her hand. She looked at her face noticing she did have more color in her cheeks. Her mind was racing trying to figure out an explanation. She was broken out of her thoughts by Angela returning. Maura started to stand

"No you don't have to move. I can't draw from that arm. I'm going to stick Jane to get another set for the labs." She placed everything on the bedside table before going to wash her hands.

"Have you ever had a patient recover this fast?"

Angela didn't respond at first, concentrating on her current task. When she finished she told her "I've seen a patient who was in a four month coma walk out of here as if nothing happened. I've had a patient whose spine was severed at T5 and walk out of here. I've seen some amazing recoveries since I've worked here."

Angela turned and walked out of the room before Maura could ask another question. Just as soon as she was gone she was back, "Sorry just wanted to get the blood down ASAP."

"Oh. Well you still didn't answer my question."

The nurse took a deep breath. "It's not an easy question."

"Yes it is. Have you ever had a patient recover this fast? Yes or no?"

"Do you believe in the power of love?"

"I believe in science."

"Well I do too, but also more. I've witness patients recover from horrifying diagnoses faster when they are surrounded by those who love them. I've witness patients who have no family or friends, pass away the first night. I've witness patients taken off life support, but still hold on till all family members have their chance to say goodbye. It's something that can't be explained. I call it the power of love."

Maura let what the nurse say sink in.

"Any other questions?"

Maura shook her head. Angela did her last round writing down information and emptying drains. "If you need anything else just let me know, I'll still be here for a little while."

The nurse left to finish up her shift.

Maura stayed in her seat looking at Jane. Thinking about what Angela had said and all the possible scientific explanations for this fast recovery.

"Ok, let's turn off the vent and see how she does," Dr. Millan's voice snapped Maura out of her mind. She was talking to the nurse behind her

"What? How are her labs?"

"Perfect. We did the recheck and they are all normal. I've never seen such a fast recovery. We're going to see how Jane does when we turn the vent off. We'll probably be able to extubated her," the doctor said with a smile. "Ready?"

She walked over to the machine next to Jane that was currently breathing for her, and pushed a button. Maura held her breath, afraid the information was incorrect. Afraid Jane would not take a breath on her own. Maura didn't have to hold her breath for long, because Jane was breathing without the help.

"Amazing," the doctor said still in shock. She scribbled on a piece of paper before turning to the nurse in the room. "DC it."

Angela stopped one of the medications going into Jane's arm, disconnecting it and taking it off the pump. "We're going to wake her up."

"Already?" Maura asked shocked by this new information.

"Yes and we're going to extubated her," Dr. Millan said putting on a pair of gloves.

Maura placed her hands over her eyes, in disbelief of what she just saw. When she pulled her hands away the blue tube sticking out of Jane's mouth was gone. Dr. Millan was again scribbling on the piece of paper. "We'll give her point five to one milligram of Dilaudid IV every two hours PRN and one to two Percocets every four for pain PRN, when she wakes up."

She handed the piece of paper to the nurse before walking out. She was shaking her head in disbelief as she went. Angela walked over to Maura placing a hand on her arm, "She'll be ok. I'll be back tonight. I can't wait to meet her. You want me to tell her mom?"

Maura shook her head.

"Ok, she'll probably make her way in here later anyways. We're waiting for a bed to transfer Frankie to the floor."

"Where is he going to go?"

"Down the hall is to C7."

"Thank you Angela. Really you have been amazing. I still can't believe that Jane is doing so well."

Angela smiled "I can."

Maura furrowed her brow at the comment, but before she could ask Angela was out the door to give report.

It was not long before the day nurse came in. Maura rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. It was Beth from the first day. "Would you mind stepping out?"

Maura didn't say a word. She was annoyed to be kicked out by the day nurse again. She walked out of the room and turned left to go into room two.

"Hey," she said entering the room.

"Hey Dr. Isles! How is Janie doin?" Frankie asked.

Maura scanned the room looking for Mrs. Rizzoli. "Where's your mom?"

"When she found out I'll be moving to a regular floor, she took the opportunity to run home, shower and change."

"Oh. Well Jane is doing really well. They extubated her and stopped the medication keeping her in a coma."

"No shit?"

"Language…"

"Sorry. That's awesome. I hope she wakes up before I get transferred."

"Me too. Glad your doing so well, let your mom know when she gets back."

"Will do."

Maura gave Frankie a hug before going back to see his sister. Beth was at the nurse's station as Maura slipped back to her usual spot. "Come back to me Jane," Maura whispered, taking Jane's hand in hers, drawing circles around the scar; just like she had been doing for the past 48 hours.

"The tube is gone!"

Maura turned to the door to see Mrs. Rizzoli in fresh clothes.

"Ah yes. They took it out this morning. I went to Frankie's room to tell you but you went to get cleaned up.

"I'm so happy. I see you cleaned up."

"Yes, Angela convinced me to."

"You know you don't have to stay anymore," Mrs. Rizzoli informed the doctor taking a seat across from her.

"What?"

"I'm family. Frankie is going to a normal floor, so he won't need me anymore. I'll stay with Jane until she wakes up. You can go on home."

"Excuse me? I'm not leaving. I've been with Jane since she was shot. She also made me her advance directive, which means she wants me to make her medical decisions for me. I don't appreciate you coming in here telling me to leave when clearly she wanted me to be with her in case of an emergency. I'm sorry Mrs. Rizzoli but I think it's best if you leave."

Maura tried her best to keep her voice level as she talked to the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were so close," Mrs. Rizzoli stood and walked out of the room without another word or look back.

Maura was surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. "Sorry Jane. I didn't mean to snap at your mother. I know she means well but I'm not leaving you. I know you want me here because you made me your advance directive. I'll be here when you wake up. Come back to me Jane."

Maura sat there all day except whenever Beth entered the room. Every time she walked in, she kicked Maura out. Jane did not wake up before Frankie left. She did not wake all day, which confused Maura even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another dream sequence from Jane. This is happening all day. There's a reason which will be explained in the next chapter. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Jane was awake but didn't open her eyes. She was waiting for Jo-Friday to wake her up like she had been the past few days. But she never came. Jane decided to open her eyes and realized she was not in her apartment. It took a few minutes to realize where she was. She was in Maura's house but not in the spare room she normally stays in. After another look around she realized it was Maura's bedroom. She smiled at the fact they were sharing a bed again._

_Jane rolled over to place her hands around the waist of the blonde doctor. But when her hand was in Maura's spot it was empty and cold. She heard a laugh at the door. Maura stood there in her runway outfit. She smiled at her best friend._

"_How'd you sleep?"_

"_Ok, what are you doing up? Come back to bed?" Jane said patting the empty spot next to her._

"_Why don't you make me?" Maura teased._

_Jane jumped out from under the covers to tackle Maura and carry her back to bed. When she did it was really cold, everywhere. She looked down noticing she wasn't wearing any clothes. Maura smiled at the sight in front of her. "You see something you like?"_

_Maura giggled. She turned around looking over her shoulder again saying "Come and get me."_

_Jane ran after Maura not bothering to get dressed. Maura was fast because she was outside by the time Jane reached the living room. She reached for the handle to leave when she realized she was still naked. She ran back to the bed room quickly throwing on clothes to chase Maura outside._

_When she was outside Maura was already halfway down the street. Jane ran as fast as she could she was almost to Maura. But then Maura was at the end of the street turning right. Jane kept running trying to get Maura. Every time she was right behind her she was farther away._

_The sun was beginning to set and Jane was exhausted from chasing Maura. "She's fucking Houdini," she muttered to herself._

_Her right side was beginning to hurt and she couldn't run anymore. She went and lied down on someone's lawn breathing heavy. With each breath she took the more pain she felt on her right side and her shoulder. It felt like something was jabbing her in the ribs. She just laid there trying to catch her breath waiting for Maura to come back. Then Jane heard Maura say, "Come back to me."_

_She turned her head side to side looking for Maura, but she was nowhere in sight._

"_I'm trying Maura! I'm fucking trying."_


	9. Chapter 9

**So I incorporated Jane's dream state in this chapter. Hope you like it, what you've all been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

Maura was walking back to Jane's room after going to the cafeteria. Beth had kicked her out of the room again. She decided to get some coffee. She wanted to be awake when Jane woke up.

"Hey Maura!" she turned to see Angela coming down the hallway.

"Hey Angela. Shift change already?" Maura said looking at her watch. It was just shy of 7.

"Yep. You left to get some coffee, so I take it Jane is doing well,"

"If doing well means she still hasn't woken up. Then yes she's doing well," Maura responded, trying to hold back tears.

"What? Jane hasn't woken up?" Angela was in disbelief. She went and scanned her badge making a beeline to Jane.

"Jane?" she asked patting her on the chest. No response.

She turned and left walking right by Maura to the back. She dropped everything off and got her work supplies she kept in her locker. She scanned her badge and came back out back to Jane's room.

Maura was still at the door of Jane's room waiting for Angela. She passed Maura and did an entire neurological assessment.

"This doesn't add up," the nurse muttered to herself. "Maura come sit with Jane. Talk to her. I'm going to go get report and see why she hasn't woken up. She should've woken up hours ago."

Maura took her usual spot. She was distracted by the nurses at the nurses' station. Angela looked red in the face as she was talking to Beth. She didn't know what to say to Jane except "Come back to me."

Maura continued to watch the night nurse. She was sitting behind the nurses' station in front of the computer, she was listening to Beth. Then Maura heard the nurse yell "WHAT?"

She saw the nurse shift her attention from the Beth to the computer. Maura couldn't hear Angela anymore but could still see her lips. She saw what looked like "You need to read the orders."

Then Angela was on the phone calling someone, and Beth was in tears. Maura wanted to go out there and find out what was going on, but there was too much tension at the nurses' station.

After a few minutes a woman Maura has never seen before arrived at the nurse's station. Angela was still at the computer but she was clicking at the keys. It looked like she was filled something out and on the phone at same time with her second conversation.

The woman said something to Angela and she nodded, still on the phone. The woman turned to Beth who followed her to the back room.

"I wonder what happened," Maura asked Jane. "Frankly a part of me doesn't care. She wasn't the best nurse anyways."

Maura continued to watch Angela at the desk. She had hung up the phone and called someone else. The phone call was really short.

"She must be paging the doctor," Maura informed Jane.

Maura heard the phone ring and Angela picked up the phone. Her lips said "SICU this is Angela."

Beth and the woman came out of the back room. Beth was still crying and walked fast out of the ICU, but not before she shot Angela a dirty look. The woman stood in front of Angela blocking Maura's view. She was waiting for Angela to get off the phone.

"Oh Jane, I wish you could see what is going on. You'd probably enjoy it. Why haven't you woken up? Please come back to me," Maura pleaded.

She tried to lift Jane's hand to her lips but it was still restrained. She didn't know why it was necessary anymore since she was extubated and was supposed to be awake. She took it upon herself to free Jane's hand, holding it tightly waiting for someone to tell her what happened.

* * *

"_Maura what is going on? I keep hearing you but I can't find you?" Jane yelled._

_She was still on the lawn. She was hearing Maura's voice but could not find her. The pain had subsided and she decided to try and find her friend._

"_You've mentioned nurses and doctors. Hmm. You're at a hospital or some conference?" Jane said to herself._

"_MAURA!" Jane yelled at the top of her lungs. She cringed in pain, the yell made her side hurt again._

_Every part of her wanted to find her but she didn't know where to start. She decided to head back to her house. "She had to go home eventually," Jane told herself._

_She got off the lawn and started to walk back to Maura's house, holding her right arm as she did. Her side didn't hurt as much as she held her arm and walked on._

_

* * *

_

Angela finished with the computer, phone conversations, and her conversation with the mystery woman. They decided to both go into Jane's room together and explain what happened.

"Sorry about that Maura. This is Lucy the night supervisor," Angela introduced the woman to the ME.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said extending her hand.

Maura shook it asking "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes. Sorry about the delay. There was a medication error. Angela had to fill out an incident report. Get in touch with pharmacy and the doctor. Tell them what happened. I had to come and talk to both nurses get all the information and to help out," Lucy said with a smile. "You mind if I assess Jane?"

Maura shook her head. "What was the error?"

"You remember what Dr. Millan ordered for pain when Jane woke up?" Angela asked as Lucy did her assessment of Jane.

"Yes, IV Dilaudid, and Percocet."

"Well she has been receiving IV Dilaudid _all_ day, and more than what was prescribed."

"How much was she giving her?"

"Two milligrams every two hours," Angela responded. "I'm actually surprised we don't have to intubate her again."

Lucy chimed in "Where you in here when she gave Jane the medicine?"

"Ahh no. She kicked me out every time she came in. That's why you saw me in the hallway earlier. She had kicked me out for the sixth time so I went for coffee," Maura said to both women.

"What do you mean she kicked you out?" Lucy asked.

"Every time she came in, she asked me to leave. The nurse yesterday did the same thing. I don't know why and when I tried argued yesterday it was a waste of breath. So I left when Beth asked."

"She kicked you out every two hours?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Well Jane is doing surprisingly well. Even though she has had far too much pain medicine. We'll continue to keep a close eye on her. Her respirations are ok, I don't see the need to narcan her," she told the blonde doctor. She turned her attention to the other nurse. "Do you have any other patients right now?"

"I don't know. I didn't even look at the assignment. When I came in I immediately took action on this mistake. All I know is room two is empty."

"Ok, well find out. I think it'd be best if Jane is your only patient for now. Especially until she wakes up."

Angela nodded and went to the nurse's station.

"I'm, again, sorry about this. If there is anything that I can do, just let me or Angela know. Here is the number while I'm here," she gave Maura a card with her number.

"Just make sure Beth is never Jane's nurse again."

"You won't have to worry about that. This I can promise you," Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Lucy left leaving Maura alone with Jane again. "Oh my goodness Jane. She could've killed you. How is it you're still alive? I'm not leaving from now on, no matter what. I promise you."

* * *

"_How can you say you'll never leave me? I can't even find you," Jane muttered to herself._

_Jane was almost to Maura's house and saw the lights where on in her house._

"_That bitch."_

_Jane made her way to the front door. Her body was aching from head to toe. She walked up to the door and it was open. She looked around the living room, then to the kitchen. Still no Maura, she decided to head to the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway the door was open and she could see the blonde lying in bed._

_She kicked off her shoes as she made her way to the bed. The blonde had her back to Jane's side of the bed. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maura took her hand and intertwined their fingers and held it to her chest._

"_Gotcha," Jane whispered before falling asleep with the blonde._

_

* * *

_

"Gotcha," escaped Jane's lips. So soft Maura could barely hear it.

"Jane? Jane? Can you hear me?" Maura asked standing, while patting Jane on the chest. She turned to the door "Angela!"

She was sitting at the desk keeping a close eye on Jane. She only had her for the moment per Lucy's request. She came in immediately. "What's going on?"

"She said something," she told her before turning her attention back to her friend. "Jane open your eyes."

Jane did as she was told. She opened her eyes to see Maura in one of her stylish outfits smiling with tears in her eyes. She smiled giving Maura's hand a squeeze. Again she whispered "Gotcha," before Maura wrapped her arms around her in a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know there was a break, but plus side I wrote a few chapters to make up for the lack of update. Thank you again for the reviews, you've all been so kind. Hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

"Umph," escaped Jane's lips followed by her wrapping her good arm around Maura.

"You're awake!"

"I'm awake," Jane said, with a raspy voice. "Where am I?'

"ICU at Beth Israel," Maura informed her, finally pulling away from her best friend.

"Hi Jane, I'm Angela, your nurse," the other woman finally said extending her left hand for Jane to shake.

"Angela? Nurse? That sounds familiar?"

"It does?" Maura interjected.

"Yea. I don't know. It's like I've heard about her or something. I don't know it's weird. So how long have I been out?"

"Two days. You were in a medically induced coma because of what you did to yourself," Maura informed her.

"I'll let you two catch up. Call me if you need anything. I have to go make a few phone calls," Angela said leaving the two alone. She knew they had some things they needed to talk about.

"Where's Frankie?" was the next question out of Jane's mouth.

"He was in the room next to you, but he was transferred to a regular floor today. We were hoping that you'd be awake before he left so you could see you he was ok. You know I have a few questions to ask you?"

"I don't think I want to hear them but… go ahead." Jane shifted in the bed to get comfortable and felt searing pain go through her right ribs "FUCK!"

"Jane language."

"Sorry that hurt." Jane finally took a look at herself. Her right arm was in a sling, there was a tube coming out of her chest, and a small one coming out of her left arm. She also felt one between her legs.

"Do you want some pain pills?" Maura asked as she started to stand to get the nurse.

"No. I'll be fine. That shit makes me sleepy, and I've slept enough for now."

"Jane language please."

"Sorry again, so what are your questions?"

Maura took a minute to think of the questions she wanted to ask. There were so many, she was trying to decide the first one. "Why did you make me your advance directive, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Maura shook her head saying "Not exactly."

Jane attempted to take a deep breath, but was cut short by the pain she felt going through her body. "You are the smartest person I know. You're the walking Wikipedia. If anything happens to me you would know what to do. You would make sure everyone was taking proper care of me. And lastly if there was a chance that I was not going to wake up, I know you would make your decision based on the facts. My family would keep my around forever even if I'm technically dead. They're run by their emotions. I didn't tell you because well I hadn't had a chance. I filled out the forms shortly after Hoyt tried to kill me again, and I couldn't find the right time to tell you. Sorry you had to find out like you did."

Jane reached for Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers, to show her sincerity. Maura couldn't help but draw the circles that she'd been drawing while Jane was asleep.

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought I just answered that?" Jane said sarcastically.

"No." Maura playfully pushed Jane's arm. "Why did you shoot yourself?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She thought back to that day. Frankie was dying in the morgue and she needed to save her brother. "Bobby had me too tight. No one outside was moving. They were all just staring at us with dumb looks on their faces holding their guns. I kept telling them to shoot him. Nothing… I told them Frankie was bleeding to death. Then…" Jane choked up thinking of the last thing she heard before everything fell apart.

Maura just gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know she was there and will wait for her to answer. Jane took a small breath. "Bobby said that Frankie was probably already dead. I snapped. Grabbed the gun, and turned it. I knew I was ok, I stayed away from my heart, and knew Bobby would be stopped. And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

"Yea you, I always listen to your mini lectures. I knew where I was aiming. However now, it's hurting like a bitch. Yea, language, sorry."

Maura shook her head. She had this theory before when she was explaining it to Jane's partners and family. She knew Jane would do anything to save someone she loves. Maura knew in the back of her mind that Jane tipped off her real father, Patrick Doyle, of the man who was trying to kill her, Tommy O'Rourke. Tears started to form in Maura's eyes again.

"I'm so happy you're awake and ok. I need to call everyone, and tell them you're ok." Maura stood up and turned to the window. She didn't get far because Jane didn't let go of her hand.

"Not yet. Tell them in the morning. I don't want to deal with Ma and Pop right now. I want to spend time with my best friend."

Maura smiled at the comment and sat back down. Jane had looked Maura up and down. "Even when I'm in a coma you still have to dress like that."

"Well no. First day I was in hospital scrubs, and yesterday I was in that workout outfit. Angela made me go home this morning, so I got my usual clothes," Maura informed her friend with a grin.

"Damn and I missed it. Only time I've seen you not your runway clothes is when you're sleeping or working out. Even then it's still stylish."

"Well if it makes you feel better I did bring an outfit that isn't stylish when I went home. Also I brought you clothes for when you're discharged."

"Speaking of which when can I get out of here?" Jane asked repositioning again.

"You'll probably be here for a few more days."

"What I'm awake why can't I leave Dr. Isles?" Jane asked her doctor friend.

"Well first you just woke up. They need to make sure you're ok neurologically. Also there was a nurse that gave you too much medicine so they'll want to make sure that you're not having any lasting effects. You also have a foley and still have the chest tube. They'll need to come out before you leave as well. The chest tube will be dependent on how your lung is healing. And the foley, there isn't an exact time line for it. However probably be best when you start getting up and moving."

"Yep, you're still better than the internet."

Maura smiled at the compliment. "When you are discharged where do you want to go?"

"Home. What other options are there?"

"Well your mother will probably try to convince you to go home with her. She won't want you to be alone. Truth be told you probably won't be able to do anything by yourself either," Maura pointed to the right arm.

"True. What if you came home with me?"

"Excuse me? Jane Rizzoli are you asking me to move in with you?" Maura teased.

"Maybe…"

"Hmmm, and what would the benefit for me be?"

"You get to sleep next to this." Jane replied using her good hand to show her body as the prize.

"Tempting, Jane. Very tempting, but you forgot one important piece of information."

"Yea what was that?"

"I've already slept next to that," Maura said pointing to Jane's body.

"Oh yea, you did. The night you fell asleep meditating; which I think was just an excuse to sleep with me."

"If you remember I did say you were not my type. So why would I give an excuse to sleep with you?" Maura lied. People have theorized that someone who is homophobic is homosexual themselves. They act disgusted because they're trying to cover their true selves up. Trying to convince the people around them that they are straight. Maura wasn't homophobic but when she said Jane wasn't her type it was a lie. Not only was it a lie then, but it was also a lie now.

"Nope I don't believe it. I have this feeling that you looooove me," Jane teased.

Maura's tone changed from light hearted to serious. "Of course I love you Jane. You're my best friend. Before I met you my only companion was Bass. I had a tendency to overwhelm and keep people away because of my knowledge, and the way I spoke."

"You're using the past tense. You still do that."

"I know. The difference between the past and the present is that you're still around. Everyone else didn't. So I like to think I have made some improvement."

"So is that you're way of saying you'll move in with me?"

"Are you ignoring what I'm saying?"

"No Maura. I'm just trying to lighten the mood in here. We're in the hospital."

"What is more gloomy the hospital or the morgue?"

"The hospital."

"Really, why is that?"

"The morgue the person is already dead. You know what to expect. It's heartbreaking to loose someone you love, and to watch family member's react. But in the morgue, you do your thing. Find out what killed them and then I catch the bad guy. We get a happy ending. The hospital you don't know. I was in the coma; you didn't know when I would wake up. If I'd survive or anything, everything is touch and go. I don't like not knowing."

"Interesting…"

"What about you?"

"Hospital."

"Because…"

"I'm a medical examiner. I helped those who can't speak. I also don't work well under pressure."

"I noticed."

"Hey! I did it though. I helped him even though you pushed me."

"Sometimes everyone needs a little push."

Maura smiled loving every moment they spent talking. The hours pasted quickly. Angela kept coming in checking on the two friends. Making sure everything was ok. As the night went on Maura was having a tougher time keeping her eyes open. She wanted to keep talking to Jane but her body was betraying her.

"Maura get some sleep."

"Yea, I better go change," Maura said going to her bag.

"Don't go," Jane pleaded. "Just pulled the curtains, and get changed in here."

"Do you want to see me naked Jane?" Maura teased.

"I just don't want you to leave," Jane responded, not actually answering the question.

Maura walked over to Jane placing a soft kiss her forehead. "I'd stay if I didn't have to pee," Maura whispered.

Jane laughed and held on to her side in the process. "Ok, but hurry back."

Maura left to change her outfit. While Jane decided to take a pain pill from the nurse. Angela talked to Jane about the plan, and when she'll probably be woken up again by the doctor. The nurse also took the opportunity to check the dressings.

"Can you help me a minute when you're done checking those?"

"Sure. After I check your back. Hmm. Let's sit you up and I'll just have you lean forward a little bit instead of rolling you to check the other dressing."

"Ok," Jane responded, bracing herself for her bed to be shifted. "I was wondering if you could help me scoot over in the bed."

Jane was sitting straight up, leaning forward as the nurse took a look at her back. "So Maura can share the bed?"

"No," Jane lied hoping the nurse wouldn't notice.

"Ok, you think I'm _that_ stupid?" She asked helping Jane to carefully lean back.

"Yes?" Jane asked hopefully.

"You're lucky I have a sense of humor. I could go into the shpeel about the beds being for patients, and you need your rest, and x, y, and z. But I can tell that'll be like talking to a brick wall."

"Did Maura say something about me?"

Angela chuckled. "No. I can just read people really well. So I'll help scoot you over. Just be careful of the IV, and your chest tube. And when I come back later to draw labs, she'll need to get out of the bed before day shift and the doctor comes. Deal?

"Deal and thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Angela replied grabbing the pad under Jane. She gave it a little pull, and helped Jane readjust her shoulders. "Comfy?"

"Yes. Um this is gonna be weird so I'm just gonna ask. Did you ever check out my ass?"

Angela laughed. "I looked at your skin making sure there was no breakdown. I didn't want you to get a bedsore. Did Maura tell you about that?"

"No."

"How did you know I looked at your skin, your bottom included?"

"I don't know. I had this weird dream where Maura was telling me something. It's all kind of hazy. I don't know what is real or not. In the dream Maura confessed her love and everything. Pretty weird huh?"

Angela looked behind her looking for the doctor. She took a deep breath. "It's actually not weird. Do you know that I'm gay?"

"I had a feeling, from the dream. Also I remember hearing an apology about dissing my brother because of something my mom did. Where is this coming from?"

"Studies have shown that patients who are in coma can still hear. You heard us talking around you and to you. You might want to talk to Maura about some of the things she said," Angela said turning to leave.

"Why?"

Angela was dreading that question. It was not her place to tell this patient the confession she heard was real. "It's not my place. Talk to Maura about your dreams. She's been here with you. She'll be able to shed some light on your questions."

"Are you saying Maura did confess her love to me?"

"I'm not saying anything," Angela walked out passing Maura on her way out. Who was wearing a pair of sweatpants and the Boston PD softball jersey.

"She seemed heated. What did you do Jane?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I've been with her for the past two days, and she doesn't just loose her temper unless provoked."

"Yea well, me too so do push it," Jane said pointing to Maura. "By the way nice outfit. Looks comfy."

"Thank you. It is, I don't think I've ever worn this shirt," Maura replied, putting her bag next to the recliner chair. She started unfolding the blanket and sheets Angela had brought in two days ago.

"Yea, you wear the aerodynamic suit or something," Jane chuckled, watching Jane get her bed ready. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"In that thing?"

"Yes. Unless you know someplace else I can sleep?"

Jane patted the space that was just created to her left.

"Jane is it _you_, who wants to sleep with me now?" Maura teased.

"Please?" Jane pleaded.

Maura couldn't say no. She wanted to be next to Jane, to hold her. She walked over to the door and pulled the curtains for privacy. She knew sharing a bed with a patient is frowned upon, but she didn't care. She walked over to the left side of the bed. Jane lifted her arm to get the IV line out of the way. Maura slid in next to Jane, lying on her side, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Comfy?" Jane asked once she was snuggled up next to her, and tucked in.

"Very. Night Jane," Maura said as she closed her eyes.

Jane kissed her forehead whispering "Night Maura."


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the resent add to the story. This is kind of a fluff chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

Jane heard the door of her room open. She turned to see Angela turn on a light by the sink. Her hands were full. Of what? Jane didn't know. Angela washed her hands before turning to Jane. She saw the detective watching her. "Mornin."

"Mornin. What time is it?" Jane whispered. She didn't want to wake up her bunk buddy.

"Four. I need to draw labs from your line. Then radiology will be around to take an x-ray of your chest, and then the doctor will be around. So…" Angela pointed to the woman next to Jane. "We need to wake her up."

"But she looks so peaceful. I don't think she's really slept in the two days I was asleep."

"She did to a point. She was always sitting next to you, holding your hand. She would rest her head on the mattress. I felt so bad for her, but she refused to sleep in the recliner."

Jane turned and looked at the blonde snuggled up against her. She used the arm behind Maura's head to reach around to her shoulder. She gave it a gentle shake, "Maura?"

"Hmm?" the blonde snuggled more into Jane. Not wanting to wake up or let Jane go.

Jane giggled. She shook the doctor again a little more forceful, "Maura."

"Jane?" Maura finally opened her eyes. She looked up at the woman holding her. She smiled seeing she was awake.

"Hey. The nurse says you need to move."

Maura looked and saw Angela standing next to Jane. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was breaking the rules. "Yes. Of course, I'll get out of your way."

Maura jumped out of bed allowing the nurse to draw Jane's labs. Angela and Jane both laughed at how quickly Maura jumped out of bed. "Maura, she knew. In fact she helped me move over to make room for you."

Maura's cheeks turned red. "Oh, well I'm going to run to the bathroom," Maura said grabbing her duffle bag. She didn't want the two to see how embarrassed she was.

"Ok, be back before the doctor," Jane yelled to her as she walked out the door.

"Sleep good?" the nurse asked as she went through the process of drawing blood from Jane's line.

"I wasn't really tired. I just lied here and watched her sleep."

"So are you two together?" Angela asked. She knew before that Maura said they weren't, but was hoping they talked about everything.

"Why did Maura say we were?" Jane asked hopeful.

"No. I was asking based on what I just saw. Sorry it's not my place." Angela finished drawing blood and was heading towards the door.

"You see a lot, don't you?"

"It's my job. I pay attention to detail, and there are some details I can't help but see," Angela said before walking out of Jane's room.

Maura walked back into Jane's room not long after Angela left. She was back in one of her usual outfits. Jane smiled at the woman as she walked in.

"What?" Maura asked looking at her clothes.

"Nothing, just admiring the view," Jane replied.

Maura blushed again. Normally Jane made fun of her for the outfits, not compliment. She walked to the window putting her bag in the usual spot before sitting next to Jane again. "So how'd you sleep?"

"I didn't," Jane informed her friend.

"What? Was it because I was in your bed?" Maura asked feeling guilty.

"No. I wasn't tired. Either way I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Need I remind you I've been sleeping for two days?"

"True," Maura replied stretching. "What time do you want me to inform everyone that you're awake?"

"After the doctor comes. Maybe I'll get to go home," Jane said hopeful.

Maura laughed. "I told you. That won't be happening. Maybe you'll go to a normal floor. Then Korsak and Frost can come and see you as well."

Jane frowned at the comment. Not about still needing to stay in the hospital, but her current partner and her old partner seeing her in the hospital. She stopped being Korsak's partner because she didn't like that he saw her in such a vulnerable state. She was weak in her own eyes. She didn't want to have to change partners again. "No."

"No what?" Maura asked confused.

"I don't want them to see me here. I don't want them to see me with all these tubes coming out of me. I don't want them to see me so weak."

"Jane you're not weak," Maura took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You are so strong. You are recovering twice as fast as the average person, and there is no scientific explanation for it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're labs were really bad the day before last. Then yesterday they were perfect. That is impossible in such a short time. You also would have been awake sooner if you didn't have an incompetent nurse during the day."

"What did the incompetent nurse do?"

"She gave you pain medicine, which you weren't supposed to get until you woke up. Also she gave you too much."

"And why didn't you stop the incompetent nurse from giving me the pain medicine?"

Maura looked at her hands. "She kept kicking me out. I never saw what she gave you or what she did. I won't leave you again Jane. The only nurse I trust is Angela."

Jane smiled, watching her friend struggle for redemption. "Yea she seems like she has a good head on her shoulders."

There was a knock at the door. A man was standing there with a big white machine behind him, "Radiology. I'm here to do a chest x-ray."

Maura stood to leave, but again was stopped by Jane not letting go of her hand. "I thought you'd never leave me again?"

"I'll have to leave when they take the picture," Maura informed her.

The radiologist sat Jane up, while Maura helped her to lean forward. He placed a slide behind her back, which Jane found very uncomfortable. He then maneuvered the machine in front of Jane to get the x-ray. He took a button from behind the machine. He nodded to Maura to follow him to the door way.

"Ok Jane take a deep breath, 3…2…1…" beep. "Ok all set."

He went back in removing the slide and taking the machine out.

"See that wasn't long and I stayed at the door," Maura informed her as she took her usual spot.

"Ok. I'll let it slide, this time," Jane pointed to Maura.

The two talked until they were interrupted by the doctor. "Morning Jane. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Millan."

"Hey doc. So when do you think I'll be getting out of here?"

"You waste no time do you? Well probably a few more days. Mind if I take a look at you?"

"I guess not, as long as it'll help with the decision for me to leave."

Dr. Millan went through her usual assessment. Listening to her lungs and checking her reflexes. She was checking taking Jane's dressing off underneath Jane's breast; when Angela had come back with the dressing supplies.

"It looks good," she muttered as she applied a new dressing. "Let's take a look at your back."

Maura helped Jane lean forward. Jane was lost in Maura's touch as the doctor removed and replaced the dressing on her back. "All set," the doctor informed the two women.

The young doctor walked away from Jane to see the computer screen. "Labs are good and your lung is doing well. Angela let's stop the continuous Zosyn and Flagyl. We'll keep the IV Vanco Q12, pharmacy to dose. Let's start the lactobacillus and regular diet. Also I don't see a reason to keep her on the unit for another day. We'll continue her chest tube to low suction. Let's get her transfer to the floor," the doctor said to the nurse, as she scribbled. She turned her attention back to the patient. "You're the most remarkable patient I've ever had. I'll still be seeing you on the normal floor. I'm glad your awake and doing well."

Jane shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you."

"What about the foley?" Maura asked on behalf of her friend.

"I'll order at PT consult. If you're doing well moving we'll take it out then."

Dr. Millan left, handing Angela a piece of paper. The nurse walked over to Jane's IV stopping all of them, taking down the bags and disconnecting Jane from them. "You're free," she said when she disconnected the last line.

"Not exactly, I still got two tubes coming out of me."

"True, but you have at least three less," the nurse informed her. "You can order breakfast whenever."

"Thank you. What floor will I be going to?"

"Most likely down the hall to C7. Same place your brother went to. Do you need anything else? Any other questions?"

"No, thank you." Jane responded.

Angela wished them both well. She was not going to be back and knew Jane would be transferred. Jane and Maura were alone again. "Call your parents now?" Maura asked breaking the silence.

"Do you have to leave to call them?" Jane asked.

Maura scanned the room looking for a room phone. Cell phones were not allowed to be used in the ICU just like in the emergency department. "Yes."

"Then no. We'll call them when I'm moved. I don't feel like getting killed before I have the opportunity to leave the unit."

Maura laughed at her comment. She knew Jane was talking about her mother. She had already threatened Jane at least twice during her hospitalization. Jane ordered some breakfast, and only picked at the plate. "Oh god, this is awful," Jane spat the food in her mouth into a napkin. "I can make better food than this, and I can't cook."

Maura laughed at her friend. "Maybe when your transferred, and you allow me to leave your side. I'll bring in some food you actually like."

"I like the sound of that," Jane said pushing the tray away from her.

"At least eat the cereal. They can't mess that up, and their coffee can't be any worse than what we have at the precinct." Maura took Jane's coffee cup and took a sip, "I stand corrected."

Maura was trying not to choke on Jane's coffee. Jane burst into laughter holding her side as she did. "That bad?"

"Yes, I could go down to the main lobby. They have a little Star bucks stand there."

"You could, but you're not leaving yet," Jane informed her.

Maura shook her head. Their breakfast conversation was interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Debbie the nurse manager for this floor. I'm here to see if you need anything, and see how you're feeling after what happened yesterday."

She was not wearing scrubs, but a professional outfit. She walked over to the women shaking both of their hands.

"Thank you. I hope the proper actions were taken towards Beth," Maura replied.

"Yes we have."

"Good. So when am I getting off this unit?" Jane interjected.

"As soon as there is a bed available. Again sorry about what happened. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Debbie shook their hands again before exiting the room.

"So Beth was a real dumbass huh?"

"Language and yes. I think she was fired for her mistake."

"Good, so I won't have to meet her or deal with her."

"And she'll never do it to another patient again," Maura added.

The two talked all morning. Not noticing the day shift nurse come in and out checking on Jane. They however did notice a man come into the room pushing a smaller bed. "You ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"I'm here to take you to C7."

"Yay," Jane said sarcastically.

Maura went to grab her belongings as the transport and a few nurses moved Jane from the ICU bed to the regular bed. Maura could've sworn she heard Jane mutter fuck as she was lifted from one bed to the other.

"You good?" the transport asked pulling up all the rails.

"As good as I'm gonna be. Let's go," Jane ordered.

Maura followed behind the two out of the room and the ICU doors. They turned left heading towards the elevators, before reaching them they turned right. As they reached the nurses' station for C7 Maura saw Frankie walking in the hallway with his parents. He was free of his chest tube, and his foley. He looked like he was ready to go home, wearing a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. They all turned to see what was coming down the hallway so they could step aside. However they all stopped instead, and stood there staring at the patient being pushed down the hall.

"Janie?" Frankie was the first to speak.

Mrs. Rizzoli was walking towards the bed to give her daughter a hug, but was stopped by transport. "She'll be in C78. You can talk to her in there. Excuse me?"

He pushed past the three to the room that was designated for the detective. They followed the transporter to her room. Mrs. Rizzoli was walking next to Maura.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mrs. Rizzoli sternly whispered into Maura's ear.

"Talk to her," she replied, pointing to the bed in front of them.

"Oh don't worry. I will," she said stepping in front of Maura.

"Ooo, you really pissed Ma off," Frankie whispered into her ear.

"I did what Jane asked me to do," Maura whispered back to Frankie.

They reached Jane's room. There was no bed, to the left was the bathroom, and the opposing wall was a window looking out to the streets of Boston. The transport lined up the bed against the wall and two nurses where plugging in the bed, and connecting her chest tube to suction.

"I'm Katie. I'll be your nurse over here, and that is Amanda, your CNA," the woman wearing the typical blue scrubs informed Jane. She turned her attention to the other 4 people, "Would you mind stepping out until we get her settled?"

Jane's family nodded and left. Maura didn't know if she should or not, but then Jane chimed in, "Can Dr. Maura Isles stay in here please?"

The nurse was taken aback by the comment. She seemed nervous there was someone in the medical profession in the group of people. "Ah yea, sure."

Maura walked further into the room, as the CNA closed the door to the people waiting outside. She walked over to the window, out of the nursing staff's way.

"Ok Jane, I'm going to listen to your lungs, and give you a once over."

"Yea I know the deal," she muttered.

The nurse had the CNA assist with turning Jane, listening to her lungs, stomach, checking the dressing and Jane's skin.

"Looks good," the nurse told her. "You want me to send in everyone in?"

"Not yet. Give me a minute," Jane said turning to Maura.

"Ok," the nurse opened the door stepping outside. They heard her say she needed another minute, to the 3 people in the hallway.

"Ma is pissed huh?"

"You have no idea. She's not only mad about what you did, but also that I didn't call her. I didn't tell her that you were awake as well as the fact you were transferred. She's already bit my head off once. So prepare yourself," Maura warned her. She put their belongings in the closet, next to the bathroom before walking over to Jane.

"Think PT will come now, so I can push off talking to her?" Jane asked, taking her friend's hand into hers.

"I don't think so. The sooner you talk to her the better. Let's just get it over with," Maura said, giving the hand in hers a squeeze. For the third time that day, when Maura turned to walk away; Jane refused to let go of her hand.

"I have to let them in."

"No you don't."

"If I don't they'll just walk in, and your mother will be even more mad," Maura informed her.

"Ok…" Jane pouted.

"That won't work on me." Maura pulled her hand out of Jane's grasp to open the door. "She's all settled." She turned and stood on the other side of Jane's bed, in front of the window.

"Janie!" Frankie yelled.

We slowly walked over to his sister wrapping his arm around her. Jane wrapped her good arm around her brother. "Thank you," he whispered into his sister's ear before pulling away.

"You're my baby brother. I love you," she whispered back.

"Hey baby," Jane's father said placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Hey Pop."

"I don't know where to start," Mrs. Rizzoli said behind the two men. She was still standing next to the bathroom door.

"Alright Ma. Let me have it. How about you start with me shooting myself?" Jane suggested. "Or the fact I mad Maura my advance directive. Or there is how I made Maura wait to tell you that I was awake. You have your pick Ma."

"Ok, let start with this brilliant idea of shooting yourself. Why would you do something so stupid? You figured if you were already dead then I wouldn't kill you?"

Frankie laughed where he stood. His mother said the same thing when Maura told them about Jane's heroic act.

"No Ma! I didn't do it to make you mad. I did it to save Frankie. He was dying, so I stopped the man that was preventing the police and EMT's from going into the precinct. You always blamed me for Frankie joining the force. I know you probably blame me for him getting shot, but I did everything in my power to save him, before and after I was taken hostage."

"You didn't save him in the morgue, she did," Jane's mother pointed to the doctor standing on the other side of Jane's bed.

"With all due respect Mrs. Rizzoli. Jane had pushed me to save Frankie. Like I said before Jane pushed me to go beyond my scope of practice to save him. I was well out of my element," Maura interjected.

"It's true Ma. I was there," Frankie confirmed.

"Next issue Ma?" Jane said egging her mother on.

"Explain to me why you choose Dr. Isles to make your hospital decisions."

"You just answered that one. She's a doctor. She knows more medical knowledge than everyone in this hospital combined. She does not do anything unless she has all the facts. She would base any decision for me based on facts. You know I love you Ma, but you, Pop, and Frankie are all driven by your emotions."

"Yes we may be driven by emotions, because we love you. What is wrong with that? You don't think we would've made the best decision for you?"

"No Ma you wouldn't. If I was considered brain dead, there was no chance of me coming back, and had machines keeping me a live, what would you have done? Would you have pulled the plug?"

Jane's mother stood there thinking about what she would have done. She would not want to have to bury her only daughter. The thought of losing her made tears well up in her eyes. Mrs. Rizzoli shook her head as response.

"I would not want to be kept alive by machines. Maura cares for me too, she's my best friend," Jane turned to her best friend. "She would know the facts and statistics. Making the best decision for me. Next issue?"

"Why did you not tell me you were awake?"

"There are no phones in the ICU, and you're not allowed to use cell phones in there," Jane replied avoiding the actual question.

"She could've stepped into the hallway to call me," her mother informed the two women.

"Yes, this is true. But the fucking day nurse fucked up. She gave me too much medicine keeping me asleep. I didn't want Maura to leave me again to keep the nurses from fucking up. I know language, sorry Maura."

"Who was the night nurse?"

"Angela," Maura informed them. "She actually caught the mistake Beth made."

"She's such a nice young girl. She took good care of Frankie, and you. Maura could've left to call me."

Frankie laughed again. He remembered his mother trying to hook them up. Angela had kindly informed him that she was dating a wonderful woman.

"Ok, truth be told, I was putting off this conversation. I knew you were going to be mad at me for one Frankie getting shot, two for shooting myself, and three for making Maura my advanced directive. Any other jabs you want to give me Ma?"

Jane's mother went over to her finally giving her only daughter a hug. "No."

"Good. Now that we got that cleared up. Frankie how you feeling?"

"I'm good Janie. They took my chest tube out this morning. I'll be here one more night; then I'm going home."

"Yay. You gonna be going to your home?"

"Don't be silly Jane, he'll be coming home with us until he's well enough to go home," their mother answered for him. "As should you."

Jane rolled her eyes. When Jane moved out she would told herself that she'd never move back home. She always went home for the weekly dinner because she loved her family, but only in small bursts.

"No Ma. I'll be going to my home. You know my apartment."

"You can't take care of yourself when you go home Jane."

"I know Ma, which is why Maura has already agreed to stay with me."

"She has?" Mrs. Rizzoli taken aback.

"Yes. I have. Studies have shown that patients who are in their home environment heal faster. Than those who go to a rehab first or another home environment."

Jane smiled at Maura. She was happy that her friend's Google talk made her mother shut her mouth.

Mrs. Rizzoli opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted but a knock at the door. "Physical therapy."

"Yes, please come in. Ma we'll continue this later," Jane said.

The Rizzoli's went over to Jane, saying goodbye so PT could work with her. Maura took a seat in the corner out of the way and watch Jane stand and take a short walk. She couldn't go far because she was still connected to the wall. Jane was happy to be out of the bed and moving. When they finished Jane sat in a recliner for the rest of the day.

When dinner came around, Jane again pushed the tray away. "I thought you were going to get me some good food?"

"You won't let me leave, remember?" Maura reminded her.

"Oh yea, I forgot."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Janie, I brought you what was left of Ma's dinna," Frankie entered holding a Tupperware container.

"Frankie you are my hero. Why didn't Ma just bring me any herself?" Jane said taking the container from her brother.

"I don't know. I think she wanted to cool down, and let you cool down. She also muttered something about you having Maura. She probably figured she'd get you some better food."

Frankie sat down on Jane's bed as she ate their mother's food.

"She won't let me leave. I think she's afraid of the nurses," Maura teased.

"Sorry, but when you left me alone yesterday the nurse nearly killed me."

"You need to let it go. Everyone makes mistakes, you know human error. I could leave now and get you food since Frankie is here. That'd be pointless since you already have food. Oh I know! I'll call Korsak or Frost."

"Don't you dare. Especially since I still have these tubes coming out of me," Jane sternly reminded her friend.

"I still haven't even told them that you're not in the unit anymore. I could just have them meet me at the elevators with food. Would you be willing to have them visit after the tubes are out? They've left me a few messages."

"Maybe. I'm up for them bringing food to the elevators. I still don't know about them seeing me here, in my lovely hospital attire. Gotta love the johnny look, with my ass hanging out," Jane said sarcastically.

"Once everything comes out, you can wear pajamas," Frankie informed her, motioning to the clothes he was wearing.

Jane forgot that he was there. She didn't even pay attention to the non-hospital attire he had on. She was too distracted by the non-hospital food she was eating.

"Oh yea. Ok Maura, they can come and see me the day the take the chest tube out. Wait do I have enough clothes?"

Maura walked over to her duffle bag. She looked inside double checking its contents. "I only brought one outfit," Maura paused thinking for a minute. "You could wear them when they take everything out. Then when Frost and Korsak finally visit, I can run to your apartment get you another outfit. Also get your apartment ready for you."

"What would you need to do to get my apartment ready?"

"Food, I'll need to bring some extra clothes to leave there. You know get it ready. Maybe get Jo and Bass from Korsak"

"Ok Maura. So Frankie when you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Lucky bastard, I still have a few more days."

"I had a bulletproof vest on. You shot yourself. You're injuries were worse."

"Yea, yea. I know. Well thank you for the food, I'd like to go to bed. I haven't slept since I woke up yesterday."

"Alright sis," Frankie stood to give his big sister a hug, before leaving.

"Night bro," she responded.

"You need help getting back into bed?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at the tubes coming out of her, and the IV the nurse hooked up again for the antibiotics. "Yes, but let's wait for this to finish first before going to bed." She turned her attention back to her friend. "You going to change?"

"Yes, but I don't have to go far. You actually have a bathroom now."

"Aww, you mean you're not going to change right here?" Jane teased.

"Well I could use your help," Maura said walking over to Jane.

"Ok, what do you need?" Jane pushed the bedside table out of the way.

Maura pulled it, and pushed it against the window. She turned around in front of Jane. "Can you unzip me?"

Jane was confused by the question. "You got yourself in. Why can't you get yourself out?"

"Oh I can get myself out, but it's easier having someone else do it," Maura said over her shoulder.

Maura knelt down in front of Jane so she could have easier access to the zipper. Jane reached with her good arm for the zipper. She slowly pulled it down, stopping at her friend's waist. Maura reached around to keep the dress from completely falling as she stood up. She looked over her shoulder seductively saying "Thanks."

Jane was confused by Maura's actions. Maura left Jane lost in her thoughts to change for bed. The nurse had come back and disconnected Jane from the IV, when Maura was in the bathroom. "Where's your friend?"

"Bathroom. Can you help me back to bed?"

"Sure."

She helped Jane back into bed, staying close to the right side of the bed. Jane asked the nurse, "Can we take the foley out? I'm up and moving around."

"You want me to do it now, or in the morning?"

"Now, please."

"Ok, give me a minute. I have to grab supplies."

Kate left and Maura came out of the bathroom. "They're going to take the foley out, yay."

"One less tube," Maura said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe the chest tube will come out tomorrow."

"Not likely. First they'll disconnect you from the wall, and leave you to water seal for a day. Then when they take it out they'll keep you for another day to make sure you're doing well."

"Why must you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Rain on my parade with your Google talk."

"Sorry Jane. I was just telling you the truth so you know what to expect. Wouldn't you rather know how much longer you'll need to stay? Instead of repeatedly having your hopes up to have them crushed."

Jane thought about it for a minute before saying, "Yes."

The nurse returned with an empty syringe and a towel. She closed the door behind her. She cleaned her hands and put on a pair of gloves before walking over to Jane.

"Ok I'm going to deflate the balloon keeping the foley in, and then just pull it out. You might feel some pressure," the nurse informed the detective.

She pulled back the covers to exposing the foley coming out from Jane's bladder. She emptied the tube of urine into the bag before placing a towel between Jane's legs. She deflated the balloon pulling the foley out. "You'll need to void in about eight hours, and we'll need to measure it. I'll get you a hat," the nurse informed her before leaving.

"Yes ma'am," Jane muttered. "A hat?"

"It's not an actual hat. They put it in the toilet to measure your output," Maura answered.

"Oh. So coming to bed?" Jane asked patting the left side of the bed again.

Maura smiled at her friend, "Of course."

Jane lifted her arm for Maura to slip into the bed. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Maura took a deep breath taking in Jane's scent. She turned her head up towards Jane, opening her mouth to speak. But when she looked up, Jane was already asleep. Maura turned her head back, snuggling closer to Jane before closing her eyes waiting for sleep to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for your comments. It makes me want to write so much more. I hope you all like this next chapter. Still building their feelings, but plus side we're getting closer to Jane being discharged, lol. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jane and Maura did not sleep much that night. Every few hours someone was coming into the room. They checked her vital signs, reconnected her to the IV, and asking if she needed anything. Maura figured the nurse was new because she kept asking Jane if she needed to pee. Jane was getting annoyed by the time the nurse came back yet again to draw from her line. Maura got out of bed to let the nurse do her job. She again asked Jane if she needed to pee.

"If I did, I'd tell you. Plus where am I gonna go. I'm kind of connected to the wall," Jane snapped at the nurse.

"We could get you a bedpan or bedside commode," the nurse offered.

"I'm not peeing in the bed, or next to it. I'll wait for the x-ray and the doctor. Thank you very much."

The nurse didn't say anything. She just left once she had enough blood.

"Jane, did you have to be so rude?"

"Maura, you know I'm bitchy when I'm overtired."

Maura sighed, going to the closet. "I'm going to get changed since there's no way I'll be able to sleep now. You ok Jane?"

"Yea, go beautify yourself. I'll just lie here," Jane said sounding pitiful.

Maura smiled shaking her head. She put the bag back on the floor. She turned back walking to Jane's bed. When she reached the edge of the bed, she got on her hands and knees crawling up to the head of the bed. Jane held her breath confused again by her friend's actions. She reached the top, placing a kiss on Jane's cheek. She moved from her cheek to her ear whispering, "Don't look so pitiful."

"It got you back to bed didn't it?"

Maura got off the bed, "No. It was just so pathetic that I had to give you something for your efforts." She smiled big before grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom. Jane heard the water running for the shower. "That bitch," Jane muttered to herself. She was jealous because she hasn't taken a shower since she's been admitted.

"Radiology," said the voice by the door.

"Come on in. You guys sick of taking x-rays of my chest yet?" Jane teased.

The man chuckled. He opened his mouth to retaliate but didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, it's just a joke. Come on, let's do this," Jane said putting the head of the bed up, leaning forward waiting for the slide.

He placed the slide behind her, positioned the machine in front of Jane before grabbing the button again. "Ok Jane hold your breath. Three…Two…One," beep. "Ok all set," he said walking back into the room.

"Thanks buddy. See you tomorrow same time?" Jane asked.

"Sure," he said pushing the white machine out of the room.

Jane put the head of bed back down, lying flat on her back. She lied there thinking of what to do, but it didn't take long for sleep to take her over again.

"Hey Jane, do you…" Maura stopped when she stepped out of the bathroom, seeing her friend sleeping again. She was clean, dressed, and styled.

She stood there watching her friend sleep. She was debating on waking her up or not. She didn't have to decide because Dr. Millan walked in.

"Morning Jane, Dr. Isles," she greeted both women.

"Morning Dr. Millan," Maura responded.

"Mornin. So what's the verdict doc?" Jane asked rubbing her eyes.

"X-Ray looks good. We're going to disconnect you from the wall, putting the chest tube to water seal. May I?" the doctor asked, putting the ear pieces of her stethoscope to her ears.

"Go ahead."

"Sound good," she said moving to her dressings. She only lifted the dressings to take a peak this time. "Ok any questions?"

"Same as yesterday, when can I go home?" Jane asked again.

The doctor laughed. "Day after tomorrow; depending on how your lung does."

"Damn, I was shooting for tomorrow."

"Sorry. We take every precaution. Anything else?"

"No I'm good. Thanks doc."

Dr. Millan left to go find the nurse. Jane turned her attention to her friend, "Did you notice something different this morning?"

"You mean she didn't change your dressing, and the nurse wasn't in here," Maura replied.

"Yes."

"The regular floors are different than the ICUs. The nurses here have more patients, so they can't assist the doctors as much. I also think the nurse you had last night was new. She kept asking you to pee, she seemed nervous," Maura laughed.

"Yea, I was ready to kill her this morning. I bet you that when she comes back in to change my dressings, and disconnect me from the wall. She's gonna ask me if I need to pee."

"Probably."

"You know you totally called it."

"Called what?" Maura grabbed the chair to sit next to Jane's left side.

"You said I'd be put to water seal for a day before they take the tube out. You called it."

Maura laughed, "That was me just telling you the facts."

Jane was going to retaliate but the nurse came back in with dressing supplies. "Ok I'm going to change all your dressings and disconnect you from the wall. Do you –"

"Need to pee?" Jane finished. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. Once you're done changing me, and disconnect me to the wall I'll go pee."

The nurse changed Jane's dressings in silence. She disconnected Jane from wall suction and the IV. "Do you –"

"Need help? No, Maura can help me."

"Ok, just give me a call when you're done so we can see how much you went," the nurse said walking out.

"Jane you should be nicer to the nurse."

"Sorry. But did she really have to ask me every two hours if I need to pee?"

Maura didn't retaliate. She stood up pushing the chair out of the way. She walked to the other side of the bed picking up the atrium to the chest tube. "Ready?"

Jane got out of the bed, holding the back of her gown to the bathroom, with Maura in tow. When Jane reached the toilet she turned around with her hand extended to Maura. "Give that to me. I can still pee by myself."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She put the atrium on the floor instead and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She sat in the chair she moved earlier waiting for Jane to finish. She heard her grunt and moan through the closed door.

"Maura!" came out of the bathroom.

Responding to her name, she walked over to the bathroom opening the door. Jane was standing in front of the sink, waiting for her friend. She pointed to the atrium with her good arm. "I can't pick it up."

Maura laughed at her friend, reaching for the atrium. "You know you could've just asked."

"I did."

"No you called me and said you can't pick it up. You could've said, 'can you pick this up for me?'"

The walked out of the bathroom bickering about the way Jane asked for help. Jane sat on the edge of the bed. "Just put that down, I have to call the nurse."

She reached for the call light pushing the red button waiting for someone to answer. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, let the nurse know I peed."

Maura shook her head. It wasn't long before he CNA came in. "Did you have to go to the bathroom?" she asked confused.

"No. I already went. The nurse wanted to know how much I went."

The CNA nodded heading to the bathroom and came back out. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes. I need stuff to get washed up."

"Do you need help getting washed?" she asked at the doorway.

"No, I got her," she replied pointing to her friend.

"Jane you really should ask me for help," Maura said from her seat.

"Sorry Maura. Will you help me get washed up?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll help you. You want to use their soap and shampoo or mine?"

"Hmm," Jane was thinking when the CNA came back. In one hand was a pink tub with toiletries, and in her other arm was towels, washcloths a hospital gown, and a pair of socks. "Do you want me to put them in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Ah yea, can I see the soap and shampoo?" she asked extending her left hand.

The CNA went into the bathroom to put everything down, walking back out with the two requests. "You know you can't shower with that chest tube, right?"

"Yes. I know, thank you," Jane said taking the items from the CNA. She left without another word, leaving the friends alone.

Jane opened up the soap and shampoo, taking a whiff of both. "Come here," she ordered her friend. "Please."

Maura went to sit by her friend. Jane took a deep breathe. "Mmm. You smell good. Better than this stuff. Would you mind?"

"You could've asked for them you know," Maura said standing to get the toiletries from her bag.

"I know. It was just easier to smell you," Jane said with a smile.

Maura got the items from her bag. Walked over to Jane's table taking an empty Styrofoam cup. Then grabbed the chair she had been sitting in, dragging it into the bathroom. Jane had no idea what she was doing. Her friend came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. She went directly to Jane's atrium picking it up. "Ready?"

Jane walked into the bathroom to see the chair in front of the sink. The back was up against it, with a towel on the seat. Now she understood what her friend was doing. She sat down leaning back to place her hair in the sink. Maura placed the atrium next Jane before going to stand next to the sink.

Jane closed her eyes, feeling her friend's hands through her hair. Feeling her massage her head; working in the shampoo and conditioner. "This feels so good," Jane muttered to her friend. "A shower would've felt better, but this is second best."

"Thank you," Maura said turning off the water. She grabbed a towel to wrap Jane's hair. "Sit up."

Jane did as she was told, letting her friend dry her hair. She then heard the water running again. Maura had placed the bucket in the sink filling it with soapy water. Once it was filled to her satisfactory she turned the water off placing some of the washcloths in the water. "Hold your arm," she directed her friend.

"No please?" Jane asked.

"Please," Maura said reaching for the Velcro of the sling.

Jane did as she was told, letting Maura take the sling off. Then she turned her attention back to the sink. Turning the faucet back on, and wetting a washcloth putting different soap on it. Maura held the washcloth in front of Jane's face. "Here, wash your face. I put facial cleanser on it."

Jane didn't bother arguing with her friend. She did as she was told, while her friend washed her back. She handed it back to her friend leaving her hand open for another washcloth. Maura handed her another one, waiting for her to finish before handing her a towel. She went to the front of Jane; she stood there for a minute thinking.

"What's goin on up there Maura?"

"What can you do?"

"Meaning…"

"What can you wash yourself?"

Jane looked down at herself. Her choice would've been everything, but she knows that's not possible. "This area," Jane said using her left hand indicating her entire midsection.

Maura nodded before going behind Jane again. She unsnapped the sleeves of Jane's gown. She picked up a washcloth and continued to help Jane get washed up. The doctor started from her shoulders moving down her left arm. "Lift," she ordered.

Jane used her right arm to hold her gown up while her friend washed her underarm. Maura did her best to not look at her friend as a piece of meat. Knowing the only thing in her way was the gown. She dried the left arm before going to the right. Jane switched arms keeping her gown up. "Can you move it?" her friend asked.

"I don't know."

Jane slowly moved her arm away from her abdomen. She grunted as the pain shot from her shoulder up her neck. "Ok that's enough," Maura said putting her hands up.

"How is that enough?"

"I'll make it work, don't hurt yourself," Maura said holding Jane's arm.

She quickly washed Jane's arm and dried it with one hand. Slowly she placed it back in its original position, trying to not hurt her friend. Next she turned her attention to Jane's legs, starting from the top. She could very easily see up Jane's gown, and was tempted. Maura kept her eyes on her hands, to resist the temptation. Once her legs were cleaned, she opened the package with the socks placing them on Jane's feet. Maura stood up picking up the clean gown. She was tying the strings at the top, and snapping the sleeves. "I'll step out to let you finish up. I'll leave the gown on the doorknob for you."

"Thanks Maura."

Maura closed the door behind her when she exited the bathroom. She didn't want to go far, because she knew Jane would be yelling her name again. She took the opportunity to get in touch with Jane's current and former partner. She went to the closet to grabbing her phone from her purse. The screen showed four missed calls and voicemails. She had seen three missed calls the day before from Korsak. She hasn't had the time to listen to them or let them know Jane was ok.

Maura was about to text Korsak, but stopped herself. She remembered that he barely knew how to use the phone, let alone receive messages. Scrolling through her contacts, Maura decided to call the older detective.

"Korsak," the male voice picked up after two rings.

Maura walked over to the window, so Jane couldn't hear. "Hi Korsak, it's Maura. Sorry I haven't called sooner."

"It's alright Maura. How's Jane doin?"

"She's doing really well. She's no longer in the medically induced coma. She was transferred to a regular floor yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Frost and I would've come to see her."

"She asked me not to. She doesn't want you two to see her like she is."

"That sounds like Jane. Can you at least tell me where she is? We'll send her some flowers or something."

"I can't. Can't risk you coming here surprising her. I wanted to at least let you know she's ok."

"Maura!" Jane yelled from the bathroom.

"I have to go Korsak. Jane needs me. I'll call you tomorrow. Jane said she'd be ok if you and Frost visit when they take the chest tube out, ok?"

"Ok. Tell Janie we're all wishing her well and Jo misses her. By the way Bass misses you too Dr. Isles."

"I miss him, and will do," Maura said hanging up the phone.

She opened the bathroom door. Jane was standing with the gown draped around her neck. She managed to get her arms into the sleeves, but couldn't get them to her shoulders. Maura walked up to Jane, fixing appearance. She stepped behind Jane to tie the strings near her waist. But not before she got a glimpse of Jane's tan bare bottom. Maura tried not to gasp at the view, which she enjoyed. She moved back to the front of Jane helping her arm back into the sling. "Good as new," Maura said when she was finished.

"Hardly," Jane replied.

They exited the bathroom, and Jane sat again on the end of the bed. Maura put the atrium down next her. Then walked to the other side of the bed; she got on her hands and knees behind Jane to comb her hair. Jane again closed her eyes, feeling her friend work her fingers through her hair again. She slowly worked out all the knots out trying her best not to hurt her.

"Can you put it in a ponytail for me?" Jane asked keeping her head forward.

"Of course," Maura got off the bed going back to her duffle bag. She rummaged through until she found elastic for Jane's hair. She went to original position behind Jane, finishing up her hair.

"How do I look?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Gorgeous," Maura replied behind Jane.

"You don't have to flatter me. I know I can't work the johnny look," Jane retorted.

Maura got off the bed, and went back into the bathroom to reclaim her chair.

She sat down in front of Jane, taking the left hand in hers. "I'm not flattering you Jane. I'm stating a fact. You are a gorgeous woman. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Anyone?"

"Yes anyone."

"You normally say any man, not anyone." Jane pointed out.

"Well… ah… it's true. I mean when you went undercover at Merch. There were a lot of women who wanted you," Maura said trying to cover up her slip.

"Are you implying that I may be gay Maura?" Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Well according to Alfred Kinsey, most people are not strictly homosexual or heterosexual. He devised a scale, known as the Kinsey scale. It is a six point scale ranging from exclusively homosexual to exclusively heterosexual and –"

"Talking Google, stop, please. I get it," Jane interrupted holding up her hand.

"Sorry. I sometimes can't help it," Maura said with a smile.

"I know. Although sometimes I think you do it on purpose."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I sometimes think you go off on your knowledge tangents to distract me."

"From what?"

"I don't know, how about the slip up you made earlier?"

Maura was lost for words. She had in fact started to talk about the Kinsey scale to distract Jane. Jane knew she caught Maura. She was trying to figure her out. She wanted to know if the dream she had in ICU was real. The more she flirted and teased Maura the more she was convinced it was true.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter for you all. Thank you again for your comments. I hope you like it. Also just an FYI people from Boston generally don't pronounce their 'r's' which I've noticed on the show that Jane's parents have the Boston accent. So when you see an 'a' at the end of a word, it was an 'er' also in this chapter you'll see "pahking" which is parking.**

* * *

It was around dinner time when Frankie came into Jane's room. "Hey Janie. Dr. Isles."

"Hey Frankie, I thought you were being discharged today?" She asked her brother.

"I am. I'm waiting for Ma and Pop. Ma's car wasn't working again, so I have to wait for Pop to get out of work. You know how he is," he said sitting on Jane's bed.

She was up in the recliner chair playing with her food.

"Yep, I know how he is. I also know how Ma is too. I bet you he's running late, and Ma is ranting about him forgetting about you or something."

The siblings laughed thinking about their mother yelling over nothing.

"There you are. You weren't in your room and the nurse said you were already discharged. You're lucky I brought Jane some dinner tonight."

"Sorry Ma. I didn't see the point of continuing to occupy the room. So I went over all the paperwork and came in here," Frankie replied getting up to give his mother a kiss.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Jane asked her mother when she gave her a Tupperware container full of home cooked food.

"Maybe a little, but you're my daughter. I love you more," she replied giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Pop?" Frankie asked at the door way.

"You're fatha is waiting outside. God forbid he pay for pahking"

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting. I'm ready to go Ma."

"Can't I visit with my daughter?"

Jane and her brother both rolled their eyes. "Ma its ok, I love you too. Bring Frankie home. I know if I was in his shoes I'd be dragging you out the door."

"Speaking of leaving when will you be discharged?" her mother asked.

"Doctor said maybe day after tomorrow. All depends on the x-rays," Jane informed her mother.

"Ok. Please let me know when you are leaving, or at least when your home."

"Yes Ma. I promise, and if I forget I bet Maura will remind me."

"Good point," her mother said giving her daughter a hug. She turned her attention to the other woman in the room. She was sitting quietly by the window watching the family interact. "Maura please make sure my daughter lets me know she's being discharge. Or you call me. Hell you can even text me if you want. Just let me know."

"I will Mrs. Rizzoli. I again apologize for not letting you know about Jane waking up and being moved."

"Bye Janie," Frankie went and gave his sister a hug. "Bye Dr. Isles."

"Bye Frankie. Take care," Maura waved from her seat. She turned her attention to her friend. "Did she bring you anything good?"

"Classic Italian dinner, chicken parmesan and pasta," Jane replied opening the container. "Help yourself. There's something with Ma and giving me enough food for two."

"It's an Italian mother thing," a voice said from the door.

Maura and Jane turned their attention away from their food to the woman standing at the door. "Hey Angela, what are you doing over here?" Jane asked.

"I got here a little early, and so I figured I'd come and check on you. After everything that happened the day before you came over here I wanted to make sure you're doing ok."

"I'd be doing better if I didn't have this tube in my chest, but what can you do?"

"Not much. How are you doing Maura?"

"I'm doing alright. We haven't been getting much sleep over here though."

"Yea, it's a different world over here."

"That and I'm convinced all other nurses are just stupid," Jane replied.

"You're saying I'm stupid?" the nurse said trying to sound offended.

"No I said all other nurses, see you were excluded," Jane retaliated.

"How would you know? You were sleeping most of the time you were my patient," the nurse retorted.

Jane turned her attention from the nurse to Maura. "I like her."

The two women laughed at Jane's remark. "It's nice to be liked," the nurse commented.

"I don't like many people. So consider yourself lucky"

"Now remember you said that."

"Why?"

"It's just something I say," the nurse said laughing. "Listen I could stay here all night and talk to you both. But I gotta earn a living. I'm glad to see you doing so well Jane; and nice to see you again Maura."

"Bye Angela," the two said in unison, waving to the nurse.

"Why was it nice to see you again Maura?" Jane asked her friend.

"Well we did spend two nights together while you slept," Maura informed her.

"Really? You two spent two nights together. You gonna give me all the dirty details?" Jane asked raising her eyebrows.

Maura gave Jane's leg a playful slap. "Very funny Jane, you know what I meant."

"Hey you said it not me," Jane retaliated holding up her hands.

"Yes I did say that, but you twisted it around to mean more than what I said."

"It's what I do."

* * *

The next morning Maura and Jane were again woken up by the nurse to draw from her line; followed by radiology and then Dr. Millan.

"We're gonna take the tube out."

"Yay. What about this thing?" Jane asked lifting her left arm.

"You're labs have been good. We can change the IV Vanco to PO, uh by mouth. But if we take it out you'll have to be stuck in the morning by lab, and have an IV placed instead," the doctor informed her.

"Ugh. Ok we'll wait till tomorrow," Jane replied. "Is it gonna hurt taking the chest tube out?"

"Probably."

"Then can I have something for pain first?"

"Uh yea, I'll have the nurse give you something. I also have to get the supplies to take the tube out."

Dr. Millan left to find the nurse.

"One more day," Jane exclaimed.

"Don't forget we need to let your mother know."

"I know. Did you ever let Frost and Korsak know how I was doing?"

"Yes. I informed them of your condition yesterday. I didn't tell them where you were."

"I can live with that. After I'm dressed I'll call them."

The nurse returned with dressing supplies and a pain pill for Jane. Dr. Millan was behind her ready to take the tube out. "Ready?"

"I was ready yesterday."

The doctor slowly removed the dressing around the tube, cut the suture keeping the tube in place, pulled it out, and replaced the dressing. "Alright, all set. So if everything goes according to plan you should go home tomorrow."

"Thanks doc."

Dr. Millan left to see her other patients. "Do you need anything else?" the nurse asked before leaving.

"Just some towels and washcloths to get cleaned up," Jane answered.

"I'll be back."

Jane turned to Maura, "Will you help me get washed up again?"

"Yes, and thank you for asking today," Maura responded.

The nurse returned with Jane's request placing them on the bed. "Thanks"

Maura went to set up the bathroom again for her friend. Jane waited for Maura to appear in the doorway before heading into the bathroom. She didn't need her to carry anything for her. She sat down again allowing her friend to wash her hair.

"Sit up," Maura ordered, drying Jane's hair.

Maura went through the same process helping Jane washed. She finished helping Jane clean all but her midsection. She stood in front of Jane again, thinking.

"I know that look."

"You can clean your midsection, but you won't be able to get dressed by yourself."

Jane looked down and the gown keeping her covered. "No I can't can I? Um, I'll finish getting cleaned up, and I'll call you when I'm done to help me get dressed."

Maura walked out trying to figure out Jane's thought process. She also was wondering why Jane was being so modest. When they did yoga together Jane wore a sports bra and pants, showing off a lot of her body and figure.

Jane finished getting herself cleaned. She was standing in the middle of the bathroom naked except for the socks Maura put on her feet. Part of her wanted to call Maura back in, to see her reaction. The other part told her not to push it. The hospital bathroom was not the place to test Maura's attraction; especially if something physical happened in the process. She looked around the bathroom trying to decide what to use to cover her body. She decided a towel will have to do. She picked it up trying to wrap it around her body. It would only cover half of her chest, and the width was way too short. It didn't even cover her genitals. Jane flipped it around, vertically, holding it with her arms. It didn't cover her back but at least covered her chest and a few inches past her vulva.

"Maura!" she finally yelled for her friend.

Jane watched the doorknob turn, opening to reveal her near naked body. Maura was wondering what was taking Jane so long. She was half expecting Jane to have attempted getting dressed. Instead she saw Jane standing in the middle of the bathroom with nothing on, but a small towel barely covering the front of her body. Maura didn't say a word. She went straight to Jane's clothes trying to keep her eyes off of Jane's exposed body.

"Top or bottoms first?" Maura asked not knowing where to start.

"Bottoms, please," Jane answered.

Maura picked up the cotton panties from the pile. Walked in front of Jane and squatted down. Jane placed her left hand on Maura's head to steady herself as she lifted right leg. Maura kept her eyes down, helping Jane step into her panties. When Jane lifted the left foot she nearly lost her balance. Maura dropped the panties reaching up to the outside of Jane's thighs to steady her. Maura looked up "You ok?"

"Yea I just lost my balance. Uh how about I sit first," Jane suggested.

Jane sat went to sit down, but stopped. She noticed Maura still had her hands on her thighs.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"You with me? I'm gonna sit. You don't have to steady me anymore."

"Oh sorry," Maura said releasing Jane's thighs. "I didn't want you to fall.

Jane sat down, trying her best to keep the towel in place. "I know me either. I appreciate the gesture."

Maura went back to helping Jane get her panties on. She pulled them up to her knees before grabbing Jane's pants. She went through the same process with the pants, but this time she didn't have to steady Jane. Maura stood up waiting for Jane to do the same. "Need help?

"No, I'm good," Jane grunted as she stood up.

Maura reached down to Jane's knees, taking hold of her panties on the outside of Jane's thighs. Slowly she pulled them up to Jane's hips. Standing as she did. Moving her fingers along the elastic waist band, surrounding her waist. Maura did the same thing with the sweat pants. When her hands reached Jane's hips her lips where over Jane's shoulder. Jane could feel her breath on her neck, sending chills through her body.

"Are you cold?" Maura asked seeing the goose bumps forming over her body.

"Yes," Jane breathed out.

"Let's get your shirt on, right arm first."

Maura helped Jane slowly pull her arm away from her body. She slowly maneuvered the shirt up Jane's arm to her shoulder. She pulled it to go over Jane's head, and then held the left sleeve wide for Jane to slide her arm through. Jane stood there for a moment thinking about what to do with the towel. She decided to just let it drop exposing her chest to her friend. Maura inhaled a sharp breath seeing Jane's tan breasts. She helped her into her shirt, kicking the towel out of the way.

"Good?" Maura asked when Jane was finally fully dressed.

"Yes, thank you Maura." Jane placed her good hand on her friend's shoulder. "I appreciate all you've done for me these past few days." She moved her hand to Maura's cheek. "You have been an amazing friend."

Maura reached up placing her hand on top of Jane's. "It's what friends do."

Jane moved her hand to the back of Maura's neck pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Jane finally called Korsak telling him he and Frost can come and visit. Under the condition that they come with food. Maura left when they arrived to get Jane's apartment ready. She stopped by her place to pick up more clothes to leave at Jane's. Followed by grocery shopping at Stop n Shop before heading to the apartment. She unpacked the groceries, and picked out a comfy outfit for Jane to leave in tomorrow.

Korsak didn't bring Jo and Bass with him to the hospital. The two detectives stopped by on their lunch break, and he didn't want to leave the animals unattended in his car or at the precinct. He said he'd stop Jane's apartment with their four legged companions when they were home. He did however bring Jane's belongings that was left at the precinct.

Maura returned in time for the detectives to leave for work.

"Take care Janie. Let me know when your home so I can bring Jo over," Korsak said giving Jane a hug.

Frost stood there unsure of whether or not to hug his partner. He decided it was best to just shake her hand. "See you Rizzoli," he said before turning to leave.

"The apartment ready?" Jane asked when her coworkers left.

"Yes. I think this is the most full your refrigerator has ever been."

"Well I stock it with wine, beer and left overs."

"I rest my case. Sorry though, no wine or beer for a while."

"Why?" Jane asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"You're going to be on Percocets for a while. You don't mix the two. It can cause –"

"I get it Percocet and alcohol bad combination," Jane interrupted. "What if I don't take the Percocets and just drink?"

"No. If you drink too much, you could potentially do more damage to yourself."

"Doctor buzz-kill."

"No, I'm Doctor keep you alive. Who do you think rushed to save you after the bullet went through?"

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?"

"No."

"Ok, Doctor. I'll do as I'm told."

"Good especially since your making me live with you."

"You could've said no."

"I can't say no to you."

Jane reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Likewise."

* * *

The next morning Jane finally got the news she was waiting for.

"You're being discharged," Dr. Millan informed her.

"Yay, so when can I actually leave?" Jane asked.

"I have some prescriptions for you, and the nurse will actually discharge you, going over everything you need to know. We also need to take the PICC out. Follow up in a week with either us or your Primary Care."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much for all your help."

Dr. Millan walked out to write her discharge orders and prescriptions.

"You want to change?" Maura asked when she left.

"Nope. I'll shower and change when I get home. I'm so done with this place."

The nurse came back in about an hour later. She had a sheet with all the instructions Jane needed to know. Along with her prescriptions, information about the medication, and dressing supplies. She took out the PICC, applying another dressing to Jane. Jane half paid attention to the nurse's instructions, because she knew Maura was paying full attention. She was the one who was going to be taking care of her anyways. Once everything was done, Maura went to get her car and pull it to the main entrance of the hospital. Jane was pushed out to her car in one of the wheelchairs by one of the CNA's. Maura was waiting for her when she arrived.

They arrived to Jane's apartment in only a few minutes. Jane walked into her apartment expecting to hear Jo's barking. She was saddened when she walked into the empty apartment. She remembered Korsak was to bring her home later. She also had to let him and her mother know she was home. But she just didn't have the energy.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Would you mind letting my mother and Korsak know I'm home."

"Already did. When I was walking to get my car I gave them a quick call in case we forgot."

"That's why you're the smart one." Jane walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Maura put the bags down next to the couch, and stood near the hallway. She was waiting for Jane to yell her name. As if on cue, "Maura!"

She walked to the bathroom door, knocking waiting for Jane to respond. "Just come in Maura."

She walked in seeing Jane still completely dressed and the water running in the tub. The only thing she managed to remove was her sling

"Can you help me?"

"Of course," Maura said walking towards her friend.

She reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up and away from her body. Jane pulled her left arm out of the shirt. Maura then stretched it over Jane's head to then glide it off her right arm. Maura turned to get Jane a towel to cover herself, but Jane stopped her.

"It's ok Maura. I have nothing to hide anymore."

"If you have nothing to hide, why were you so modest in the hospital?"

"It's the hospital. You don't know who is coming or going. Also there is something I need to talk to you about. I didn't want to talk about there," Jane replied taking a step closer to her friend. She was only inches away from Maura.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I heard you. I had a dream where you apologized to me for your overreaction, when the nurse Angela was checking skin including my butt. You then confessed your love. It was more than I love you between friends."

"You want me to leave?" Maura wanting to look at her hands, but didn't. If she looked down, she'd see Jane's breasts in the process. She decided to put her head down and close her eyes, listening to Jane's confession. She could feel her cheeks turning red, resisting the urge to deny everything.

Jane took Maura's hand in her's. She wanted her to look at her, but knew she was too embarrassed to. "Of course not. In my dream we were sleeping in my bed. I was holding you listening to every word you said. When you finished I tried to speak but I couldn't. Felt like there was something down my throat, later to find out that was the tube. That's not important. The thing I wanted to say was…"

Jane moved her hand from Maura's hand to her cheek. She took a deep breath before making her own confession. "I love you too."

Maura lifted her head, opening her eyes to look into Jane's eyes. She could see how genuine her confession was. Maura reached up again placing her hand over Jane's. She turned her head into Jane's hand kissing it the palm softly. Her other hand she place on Jane's hip, pulling her closer. Leaving no space between them. Jane gently guided Maura's lips to hers, lingering over her lips. "I love you Maura," she whispered in the space between.

"I love you too Jane," Maura whispered before closing the gap between their lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. Sorry for the delay, I gotta work. Also I wrote the chapter going one way, then decided to go a completely different direction. I like this direction better and I hope you like the direction I choose. Again thank you for your kind words. Glad you all like my story so far, and the new people following. I'm happy those who also have a medical background have liked my somewhat realistic descriptions at the beginning. Also happy that those who do not are were not getting lost in the medical information. Kinda like Jane is whenever Maura talks lol. Anyways I don't have any plans of ending the story anytime soon. I have some future chapters figured out in my head. When and where will I end it. I don't know. So without further a due chapter 14. Again i hope you like the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Jane deepened the kiss. A shock went through her body. Feeling the closeness of their bodies sent her into a frenzy. She slowly pushed Maura up against the bathroom door. Once there she licked Maura's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Maura obliged allowing the detective to explore her mouth, and wrestle their tongues.

Maura moved her hands to the small of Jane's back. She felt bare skin and moved her hands up. Jane moaned in her mouth. Maura reached the dressing on Jane's back and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked resting her head on her forehead.

"Nothing."

"So why did you stop?" Jane asked moving to Maura's neck, giving it a light kiss.

Maura gasped, feeling the heat rise in her body. "Because you're injured, and I think we should take this slow."

Jane pulled away from Maura's neck. She looked down seeing the dressing under her breast.

"I am?" Jane asked sarcastically."So...does that mean you won't help me get washed up?"

"No. Of course I'll help you. Ah...you want to wash yourself first?"

"Sure, but I still need your help to finish taking my clothes off."

"Right yes," Maura moved her hands down Jane's back. She hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her pants. She pulled them down, panties included. "There you go."

Jane placed a hand on Maura's shoulder to steady herself, as she stepped out of the clothes Maura assisted in taking off. "Thanks," Jane said with a smile. She placed a light kiss on Maura's lips. "Can you take the dressings off too?"

Jane took a step towards Maura pressing her naked body against her. Maura gulped, as she reached around Jane to remove the dressing on Jane's shoulder. When it was off Jane took a step away from Maura for her to take off the front dressings. "You can't do them yourself?" she asked seeing the dressings.

"Maybe, but you're more gentle with your two hands."

"Ok," Maura didn't argue. She slowly removed the dressings on Jane's chest, showing her the two openings that went into Jane's chest. "There you go."

"I'll call you when I'm ready for you, so don't go far since I can't do much."

Jane turned walking to the bathtub. Using the wall to steady herself as she entered the shower.

Maura was still in shock. They just kissed. She raised her hand to her lips, feeling the spot Jane's lips had just been. She could still feel her lips on hers.

"Maura!" Jane yelled from the shower; ripping the doctor from her thoughts. She had stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Can you come help me?"

"Yes," Maura replied walking over to the shower.

When she got there she was trying to think of the best way to help Jane get cleaned up. "You have that look. You're afraid of getting wet?"

"Actually yes, it's bound to happen."

"So what is your solution?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm voting for you to just get naked too to help me."

Maura snickered at her friend. She took the loofah from Jane's hands. "Turn," she ordered.

Jane turned to have her back towards Maura, so she was facing the wall. "Should I assume the position? You gonna frisk me?"

Maura slowly shook her head. "Actually if you do it'd be easier to clean you."

Jane placed her left arm on the wall. She spread her legs, leaning forward sticking her butt towards Maura. "You said to do it," Jane said.

Maura decided to start from the top and move her way down. She washed Jane's hand, down her arm, across her back, her butt, and down her legs. "Rinse," she ordered.

Jane turned to the right, to have the water rinse the soap off her back. "Turn," she ordered again.

This time Jane faced Maura allowing her to see what Jane had been hiding. Maura tried her best not to stare. She washed her arms before moving to her legs.

"While you're down there…" Jane teased.

Maura didn't know what she was talking about until she looked up. She was eye level with her vulva. Maura stared at her for a minute. Just like Jane did to Maura's breast at Merch. Maura fought every urge to kiss Jane, and stood up. "That was cruel."

"For you or for me?" Jane asked turning to rinse the front.

"Me. Maybe you," she responded. Maura looked at Jane's wet hair. She concluded there was no easy way to wash Jane's hair without getting messy. Her dress was dry clean only and didn't want it to get ruined. She decided to kick off her shoes and take off her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in there to help you," Maura shimmied out of her dress revealing a black lace bra with matching thong.

"Dr. Isles, I didn't know you wore thongs, although it doesn't surprise me," Jane teased.

Maura stepped into the shower behind Jane. Jane turned to look at her. "Not fair I'm naked and you get to wear that."

"The mystery adds to the excitement. I've had to deal with it for your entire hospital stay. What five days? This is payback."

Jane stuck out her bottom lip trying to guilt Maura into stripping. She was right, not seeing Maura entire naked body made her more excited. "Fine. But for the record, I was asleep for about 3 of those days," she said turning back around.

Maura picked up the shampoo, and washed her friend's hair. She kept her focus on Jane's hair as she washed it. "Rinse" she ordered.

Jane turned to rinse her hair, allowing Maura to look at her body. Water and shampoo ran down her body. When Maura saw the scene in front of her and diverted eyes down. It was too tempting to watch Jane. Watching her rinse was bound to lead to a lot more. When the shampoo was completely rinsed from her hair, Jane opened her eyes to look at the other woman in the shower. She smiled to see her friend being bashful. Jane took a step closer to Maura, letting her know she was done rinsing.

"Ready for conditioner?" Maura asked, reaching for the bottle.

"Yes, thanks."

Jane again, turned away from her friend to let her put the conditioner it. When Maura was working the conditioner through the end of Jane's locks; she got a view of the wound on Jane's shoulder. It was about the size of a quarter, slowly healing. She moved Jane's conditioner filled hair out of the way of the opening. She placed her right hand just underneath the injury. She hasn't had the opportunity to really look closely at the wound. Yes, she did help when she was shot, and with each dressing change, but it was all quick glances. Tears started to form in Maura's eyes, seeing the damage her friend caused herself.

Jane noticed Maura's hands left her hair. There was no more, gentle pulling working the conditioner through. She felt a pinch on her back, near where her exit wound was. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Maura staring at her shoulder. Her heart fell when she saw the tears forming in the doctor's eyes. She reached around with her left hand, taking the hand on her back in hers; turning to look at the other woman.

Maura allowed the detective to turn. She kept her eyes in the same spot. When she saw the front of her more tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes moved to the two other wounds on Jane's chest. The one right below her breast; where the bullet entered. To the right of the bullet wound was the incision from the chest tube. Maura moved her left hand up to the wounds on Jane's left chest. She gently touched the area around each wound. Making the reality of the last week real; it wasn't a dream. Being able to fully see and feel the damage made the doctor feel the sorrow of the last week. As well as the miracle, and the happiness. The tears were falling freely as her body began to shack. It was too much for her body, as she fell to her knees.

Jane watched the woman in front of her. Tears started to slowly fall, when Maura reached up to touch Jane's chest. Jane held her breath as she did, anticipating the pain. There was none, her friend was gently touching the area around each wound. She watched as the sorrow took over her friend, to the point she could no long hold herself up.

Jane tired to catch her, but the blinding pain she felt when she extended her right arm prevented her. She eased herself to the bottom of her shower, sitting with her legs surrounding Maura. Letting the water fall on her as she scooted closer to her friend; wrapping her arms around her, pulling the ME into her body, allowing her to grieve.

Maura wrapped her arms around the Jane, molding their bodies together. For the third time, the doctor cried in a bathroom. After all the feelings subsided Maura gently pulled away from her best friend; enough to look her in the eyes. Jane reached up moving the wet hair off the ME's face. "You ok?"

Maura didn't respond verbally to the question. She placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips. "I almost lost you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Maura asked pulling away from Jane. She stood up in the bathtub. "I know you did what you did because you thought Frankie was dying. But did you ever think of how your actions were going to have negative effects on the people who loved you; Korsak, Frankie, your parents...me?"

Jane was still sitting under the water. She attempted to stand, but was unsuccessful with only one arm. After maneuvering herself to her hand and knees, like a baby she managed to finally stand. She wanted to see her friend in the eye. Also if she tried to leave she might be able to catch her.

"No. I did not think of the ripple effects of my actions. My thoughts were only on Frankie. He is my baby brother. You know I'd do anything to save the people I love. You included," Jane replied taking a step closer to Maura.

Maura didn't move. She didn't deny Jane access to her, but she didn't grant it either. "How could you save the people you love if you're dead?"

"But I'm not. You saved me."

"I helped stabilize you until the doctors at Beth Israel saved you. Is that all you have to say about your actions. I'm not dead, so we just ignore it ever happened? The evidence is right there." Maura pointed to Jane's chest injuries.

"No Maura. It did happen. I made a very quick decision without thinking it through. You can't think everything through."

"I beg to differ."

"What do you want me to say Maura?"

Maura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what she wanted Jane to say. Jane took Maura's hand in hers. She took a step closer, intertwining their fingers. She kept her eyes on their hands. "I'm sorry Maura. I never meant to hurt you. I can't imagine my life without you." Jane looked up, catching Maura's eyes.

"Me either," Maura whispered. More tears were forming in her eyes.

"I know. I love you Maura. And I meant what I said about you saving me. When I was in the coma, I was always thinking about you. Every dream had you in it. Before I woke I was trying to get to you." Tears were now forming in Jane's eyes.

"Is that why you said 'gotcha' when you woke up?" Maura asked, closing the gap between them; resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Yes. Right before I woke up you were playing hard to get...actually wicked hard to get. I was just about to grab you, then bam. You were farther away. Every time. When I woke up, I finally caught you," Jane answered kissing Maura's head.

Maura smiled. She looked up at the detective. "I didn't go anywhere."

Jane and Maura shared a tender kiss before finally exiting the shower. Maura was muttering about her bra and panties being ruined from being soaked. Jane laughed listening to her friend complain. Then was taken by surprise when Maura stripped, throwing the undergarments in the trash.

"I thought you wanted the mystery to add to the excitement?" Jane asked grabbing a towel.

Maura smiled, walking over to Jane, wrapping her arms around her. Jane wrapped the towel around Maura's shoulders. "I have nothing to hide anymore."

Jane smiled at Maura's choice of words. "I'm glad we're both on the same page. But I'm cold now," Jane said slowly pulling away from the doctor.

After drying off, Maura reapplied the dressing to the three openings of Jane's skin. Maura assisted Jane into some pajamas before getting dressed herself. Jane let Maura get dressed alone and went to the living room. She lied down on the couch turning on her TV. She had a season pass for the Red Sox on her TV. She decided to catch up on some games. By the bottom of the first inning she was asleep on the couch.

Maura came out of Jane's room finding Jane asleep with a baseball game on her television. She didn't want to wake Jane. She looked so peaceful and happy. She decided this would be the best time to get her prescriptions filled. She walked over to one of the drawers in Jane's kitchen. She pulled out a pad of paper and pen. She quickly wrote a note for Jane in case she woke up in her absence. She placed it on the coffee table, before giving Jane a light kiss on her forehead.

Jane woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door. Or at least she thought she heard someone knocking on her door. She sat up looking around for Maura. Instead she saw a piece of paper on her coffee table with Maura's handwriting:

_I went to get your prescriptions filled. I did not want to wake you. I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me._

_I love you,_

_-M_


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter for you all. I would've had it up sooner, but I was having a little bit of a writer's block. I have random chapters figured out in my head, but for further down the line. I also don't want to rush the relationship. So I hope you all like it. And again thank you for your reviews.  
**

**

* * *

**

Jane read the note again, smiling to herself. It was such a small thing but it made her heart melt. The knock came again from the door. Jane turned the TV off. Then grunted getting up from the couch wondering who was at the door. When she reached the door she saw the doorknob jiggle. Her heart rate increased and she moved away from the door. She backed up against the wall behind the door, seeing who came in. She didn't have her gun or anyway to defend herself. She stayed up against the wall holding her breath until she saw the blonde woman walk in front of her.

"Jane? What are you doing?" Maura asked staring at her friend.

Jane let out the breath she was holding. "Someone was at the door and I…"

She didn't finish her thought when she saw the man appear behind the door. He had a cage with Maura's tortoise, and a yelping dog by his feet.

"Jo!" Jane exclaimed sitting on the floor.

Korsak let the leash go, letting the dog run to its owner. Jo was wagging her tail, and licking Jane's face from excitement. Jane was happy to see her four legged companion. "Did you miss me?"

Maura let Jane say hi to her dog. She turned to Korsak motioning him to follow her into the kitchen. She pointed to a corner for him to put the cage containing her pet. He put it down, opening the door to let the animal free. He stood up turning towards Maura. "Hey doc is she ok?" he whispered.

Maura was emptying the contents of the bag onto the counter. "I don't know. We just got home. She's been through a lot. I'll be here with her, so you have nothing to worry about"

Maura leaned over the counter to try and see Jane. Jane was still sitting on the floor. Jo was asleep on her lap. Jane seemed like she was in a trance, lost in thought. Maura went into the living room to get her friend off the floor. She squatted down to be eye level with the detective. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" she replied looking the doctor in the eye.

"You ok?"

Jane smiled. She stopped petting Jo, and placed her on the floor next to her. She reached for Maura to help her stand. The doctor obliged. They walked back into the kitchen where Jane's former partner was.

"Hey Korsak," Jane walked over to her give him a hug. "Thanks for watching Jo for me."

"You're welcome. I remember when I found her. It's weird that she ended up going home with you."

"Yea. Who knew I'd eventually have a dog. Let alone a dog you saved."

"Call it fate."

The two detectives continued talking while Maura busied herself cooking. They caught up on everything Jane had been missing at the precinct.

"Korsak, are you going to join us for dinner?" Maura asked getting plates out of the cabinet.

"Thanks doc, but no thank you. I actually gotta get going. Glad to see you home Janie."

The detective said his goodbye to all the current occupants of Jane's apartment, animals included. Once gone, Jane turned to Maura. "So what can I do to help?"

"Nothing, you can go lie down," the doctor said pointing to the couch.

"No." Jane crossed her arms.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not gonna go lie down while you cook. Which by the way smells amazing, what is it?"

"Just something I whipped up."

"So…what can I do to help?"

Maura turned her back to the stubborn woman, towards the food on the stove. "I told you nothing. It's almost done anyways."

Jane was not accepting her response. She walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist. Jane moved the ME's hair, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. "You sure?" whispering into her neck.

Maura moaned at the gesture, leaning back into Jane. She turned around wrapping her arms around her neck. The doctor placed a chaste kiss on the detective's lips. When she pulled away she whispered in the gap, "You're being stubborn."

"And your being bossy," Jane retorted. "Which speaking of bossy, didn't you say I wasn't your type due to my bossiness?"

"Yes I did," Maura said matter-of-factly, turning her attention back to the food on the stove.

Jane let go of the doctor and went to sit on one of the stools. "I thought you couldn't lie?"

"I can't."

Jane was getting annoyed by the doctor's short answers. "Care to elaborate?"

"On what exactly?" Maura leaned over turning the stove off. She brought the pan containing their food to the plates, emptying the contents. She put the pan into the sink, before going to the fridge. She pulled out two bottles of water and placed them in between them.

"No wine?" Jane asked seeing the bottle of water.

"No. As I already told you. You can't drink alcohol while you are on the pain medication. So to resist temptation I won't be drinking any alcohol either. It's only fair."

"I guess. Thank you. But back to my question," Jane said, taking a bite of the food in front of her. She moaned tasting the food in her mouth. "Maura who knew you could cook?"

"I did," the doctor replied in her know it all tone.

Jane rolled her eyes, "That was rhetorical."

"You asked I answered."

"You did, now are you going to elaborate on the issue I brought up?"

"You mean, how is it when I said 'you are not my type' was not a lie. But yet confessed my love for you, and practically had sex with you in your bathroom."

"Yes that," Jane replied staring at the woman sitting across from her

"Well that is because when I said 'you were not my type,' I didn't know I had feelings for you. So I didn't know you where the one I've been looking for." Maura kept her eyes down. She was afraid to look the detective in the eyes.

"I'm the one you've been looking for."

"Yes. People have a tendency to overlook what is right in front of their face. When you were in the coma…" Maura choked on her words. "I was able to look back and realize how I felt. I've never had a best friend before. The things I was feeling, I thought it were normal. Something everyone feels for their best friend. Then when I almost lost you, and got jealous of Angela, I had an epiphany."

Tears were in both of their eyes by the end of Maura's explanation. Jane reached across the counter taking Maura's hand in hers. "That answers my question," Jane whispered.

"What about you?" Maura asked, finally looking up.

"What about me?"

"I told you when I started to have feelings for you. Now are you going to tell me when you started having feelings for me?"

Jane took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She was stalling, trying to put the words together in her head. "Well… It was before the coma." Jane took a bite of food to prevent herself from continuing.

"So…when?"

"The night in the morgue," Jane replied.

"Which night are you referring to? I recall many nights in the morgue."

"The night after the blind date my motha had set me up on."

"With Grant?"

"Yes with Grant. We were drinking wine, and eating cheese. Then you I asked you a question."

"You asked me 'do I look stupid?'"

"Yes. Do you remember what you said?"

Maura sat there for a minute remembering what she said. "You're gorgeous, my friend."

"Exactly. At that moment I wanted to kiss you. I fought every urge."

"But I thought I wasn't your type?"

"No. You were the only one that actually said that I was not your type. I never answered what my type would've been."

"This is true. Although you didn't want to date Jorge, and he was in touch with his feminine side."

"True, but do you remember what I said in response to why I didn't continue to date him."

"No."

"If I wanted someone to walk the dog with me and talk about my feelings I'd be gay."

"Yes I remember now."

"And you said that I needed someone loving and supportive."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, and that was you long before Jorge."

"Well that's what friends do."

"Yes, but we're not just friends anymore, are we?" Jane was rubbing her thumb over the back of Maura's hand.

"No, I guess we're not." Maura gave the hand a light squeeze, "You done?"

"Yes," Jane said letting go of the hand. Maura reached for the plate, but Jane swatted it away. "You cooked .I can clean up. Well at least attempt."

"Bossy."

"No stubborn," Jane said picking up the plates. She stood up walking around the counter to the sink. When she was halfway there, she jumped at the site of Bass. She had forgotten about him, and nearly dropped the plates on the floor. "FUCK!" Jane yelled from all the muscles in her body clenching.

"What?"

"I forgot about your turtle. It scared me again."

"Tortoise," Maura corrected.

"Either way, it just scared the shit out of me. God that fucking hurt," Jane said finally reaching the sink. She tried her best to not drop the dishes in the sink, but failed in her attempt.

Maura stood up walking to the sink. "Jane go lie down," she ordered again.

"No I'm cleaning up," she said through clenched teeth.

Maura took Jane's hands in her, turning her to look at you. "Why did you ask me to stay with you?"

"So my mom wouldn't."

"Why did she want to stay with you?"

"To help me."

"I'm here in place of your mother."

"Yes."

"To help you."

"Yes."

"Then let me."

"You have."

"Then let me take care of you."

Jane took a deep breath, before giving Maura a kiss. "Ok."

Jane left Maura to clean up in the kitchen. She went back to her original spot on the couch to finish the game she fell asleep to. It was not long before Maura came back from the kitchen with another bottle of water and a few pills in her hand. She placed them on the coffee table, before turning to go to the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Jane yelled after her.

"We're not going anywhere else tonight. I'm going to change, I'm about ready for bed," Maura yelled down the hallway.

Jane looked at the clock. It was only 9, but she felt tired. She took the pills then got up to go to the bedroom. She wasn't paying attention and tripped over the tortoise. "Maura!" she yelled, bracing herself on the wall.

"What is it?" Maura came running down the hallway. She was not wearing much. She only had the top of her gold silk pajamas on, but didn't have time to button it, and panties.

"I tripped over that," Jane said pointing to the animal.

"Sorry Jane," Maura said walking over to the detective.

Jane hadn't registered what the doctor was wearing, well lack of wearing. "It's ok. I just need to look down when I'm walking. Can we lock him up at night?"

"I don't normally lock him up at all," Maura informed the detective.

"I know, but just at night. So if I get up to pee, I don't trip over him trying to get to the bathroom."

Maura squatted down, picking up her pet. "Ok," she said walking to the kitchen.

Jane stayed where she was waiting for her friend. When Maura came out of the kitchen Jane finally saw what the doctor was not wearing. "Please tell me that's all you plan on wearing to bed," Jane teased.

Maura looked at her friend, confused by her suggestion. She then looked down. She smiled before looking up to make eye contact with the detective. "If you want me to, I normally wear less."

"You could do that too," Jane offered.

Maura lifted her finger to her lips, thinking about the offer. "Tempting… but I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why not?" Jane asked moving to Maura, wrapping her arms around her.

"Because you won't be able to keep your hands off of me," Maura informed her, finally buttoning up her shirt.

"Even clothed I can't keep my hands off of you anymore," Jane replied pulling the doctor in for a kiss.

Maura cupped the detective's face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Jane's hands moved up underneath the doctor's shirt, to the small of her back. Moving around to the doctor's toned stomach, slowly up to her breasts. Maura pulled away before Jane reached her goal, "No."

Jane pouted, "Didn't you say that sex releases some goblin that fights off colds?"

"Immunoglobulin A."

"Yes that. So why don't we fight some colds?" Jane moved to Maura's neck placing light kisses on her neck.

The touch of Jane's lips was causing chills to go through Maura's body. "Jane, we can't," Maura moaned when Jane reached the sensitive part of her neck. "One week."

Jane stopped kissing the doctor's neck. She stood up from her position to look Maura in the eyes. "One week?"

"Yes. In one week. You're still pretty sore from everything, and I'm afraid of hurting you. In one week, we can as you call it 'fight off colds.'"

"But what if I don't want to wait a week?"

"There is no negotiation."

"And if I don't agree?"

Maura looked at the detective, trying to think of the best way to punish her. She couldn't just leave her; she needed to take care of her. Jane's hands were moving up and down Maura's back as she thought.

"If you don't agree," Maura pulled out of Jane's grasp. "Then no touching, kissing or anything. I'll be sleeping out here instead of sharing your bed."

Jane smiled at the doctor's attempt to play hard to get. She took a step forward, and tried to put her hands around the doctor. Maura swatted her away. "You're serious?"

"Yes Jane. I told you, I don't want to hurt you. When you are closer to full health then we can have sex."

Jane sighed, "Ok."

Maura smiled and stepped back into Jane's embrace placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Wanna go to bed?" Jane asked the blonde.

"Tired?"

"Yes. Did you give me a pain pill?"

"Yes and an antibiotic."

"Then we should go to the bedroom before I pass out on top of you."

Maura snuck her right arm around Jane's waist, while Jane placed her left arm over the blonde's shoulders for support. Jane lied down on her usual left side of the bed, while Maura went to the right side. Jane attempted to turn on her right to face Maura but couldn't, the pain was too much. Maura heard the detective grunt. "You ok?"

"Yea, I just can't sleep on my right side. I always do," Jane stated lying on her back.

Maura snuggled up against Jane. She intertwined their fingers, and placed her head next to Jane's. "This better?" she whispered.

Jane turned towards the blonde. She leaned down capturing her lips. "It'd be better if I was able to hold you, but this is the next best thing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you all like it. Probably not my best work. Again thank you for the reviews. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

It was the day before the one week mark. Jane was feeling less pain when she moved her arm, and the wounds were almost closed. Conveniently enough the one week mark was also the follow up with the doctors and Maura's last day out of work. During the time in between they enjoyed every moment together. It was just like it was before. Two friends spending time together, but they also cuddled, and kissed as well. They didn't put a label on it, and they didn't tell anyone. Jane's apartment was their sanctuary. They created their own world in that one week span. The one week mark was going to change everything.

"So tomorrow is one week," Jane informed Maura.

Jane had her head in Maura's lap. They were watching a movie. It had become their new nightly ritual after dinner, since Jane couldn't drink until she no longer needed the pain medication.

"It is isn't it?"

"You know what that means?"

"Hmmm," Maura contemplated her response, "Your doctors' appointments."

"That and…"

"My last day off."

Jane sat up. She turned to look the blonde in the eyes. She was sitting on her knees, "And…"

"The day we fight colds," Maura replied.

"Yes, and look," Jane raised her arm to shoulder length and stopped. "I'm bout halfway to normal."

"That's good, but can you wash your own hair yet?"

Jane attempted to reach for her hair. "Nope. Are you saying you don't like showering with me?"

Maura shook her head. Every day the two of them would strip and get into the shower together. Maura always assisted her friend getting washed up. Each day she didn't need to help as much, but it was always difficult to keep the touches from going too far. They couldn't help groping and kissing while they were both naked; feeling their wet bodies up against each other. Maura had to constantly keep Jane in check.

"Good. So what times are my appointments tomorrow?" Jane asked lying back down on her friend.

Maura leaned over Jane's face to get her phone off the coffee table. Jane couldn't resist the urge to nip at her as she did. "Jane!"

"What? I couldn't help it. And for the record you could've asked me to move."

Maura played with her phone looking for the appointments. "Your primary care is at eight am. The orthopedic after lunch, just in case the first one runs late."

"So what time do we have to get up?"

"Probably six, six-thirty, based on the length of our showers."

Jane groaned at the time she was going to have to get up. She had gotten use to sleeping in, and taking long showers with the doctor. "What if I took my shower tonight?"

"Then you wouldn't have to get up till about seven, depending on how long it takes you to get ready."

"Before I was injured it took me fifteen minutes."

"And now it takes you about twenty."

"And what time would you have to get up?"

"Six-thirty. It takes me longer to get ready."

"I noticed. What time is it now?"

"Eight."

Jane sat up. "So let's go." She started walking towards the bathroom stripping as she went. Maura sat on the couch until she heard the water running.

"You coming?" Jane yelled from the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door. "Yes I was waiting. You can wash yourself."

Maura stripped out of her clothes and walked over to the shower. Jane was finishing up washing her legs when Maura pulled back the shower curtain. She stood up and handed the loofah to the blonde, turning around to allow her to wash her back.

"Rinse," Maura ordered. She handed the loofah back to Jane before reaching for the shampoo.

"Bossy," Jane responded as she turned to rinse.

"Stubborn."

Jane turned back around allowing Maura's hands to work in the shampoo. "Rinse."

Like every day the past week Maura watched the water and shampoo run down Jane's body. Unlike the first day, she kept her eyes on the detective. Taking in everything she saw. Her arousal was near its peak this night. Everyday added more excitement, and knowing that the next day was the day they've both been waiting for. When Jane finished rinsing she looked at the doctor. The detective noticed Maura did not move when she was clearly finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She reached out pulling Maura under the water with her, capturing her lips, in a passionate kiss. "See something you like?" Jane asked breaking the kiss.

"I see a lot of things I like," Maura replied. "But we still need to condition your hair."

Maura pulled away from the detective and reached for the conditioner. Jane could not wait one more day. One day was not going to make a difference in her mind. She was trying to think of a way to seduce the doctor. "Rinse," the voice behind her ordered.

Jane stood there for a second before asking "Isn't it best to let the conditioner sit for a few minutes before rinsing?"

"Yes. It allows the conditioner to soak in your hair more, making it healthier and giving it that shine." Maura responded.

Jane reached her left arm around her body to grasp Maura's right hand. She held it turning around to face the other woman; placing the hand in her grasp on her hip, to tell her not to let go. "What should we do until it's time to rinse?"

Maura looked into Jane's, seeing the longing and lust behind them. She was going through the options in her head, and was surprised to hear herself say, "What did you have in mind?"

Jane smiled at the response. She reached up, placing her left hand on Maura's neck pulling her into a heated kiss. Jane turned Maura slowly to again pin her against the wall. When Maura felt the cold shower tiles on her back, she gasped, releasing Jane's lips. "Jane we shouldn't, one more day" she whispered.

Jane had already moved to the nape of the doctor's neck. She was kissing, sucking and nipping at any skin that her lips landed on. She moved back up to the ME's ear, nipping at it before whispering "Shouldn't doesn't mean we can't. One more day isn't gonna make a difference."

Jane shifted her body to place her thigh between Maura's legs. She pressed into Maura's body, feeling the heat escaping her between her legs. Maura let out a moan feeling the pressure against her. She was already wet and not from shower. She could no longer control the arousal going through her body. Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's waist pulling her closer and into another passionate kiss.

Jane licked Maura's lip. The ME responded immediately opening her mouth; their tongues massaging and wrestling each other. Jane began moving her moving her hips, grinding her thigh between Maura's legs. Maura gasped releasing the detective's lips. Jane moved to the Jaw line, continued moving down her neck, her collarbone, and eventually her breast. She placed a light kiss on it, and then looked up at the blonde woman.

Maura was moving her hips in tune with the detective. When she no longer felt her lips on her body she looked down at tan woman.

"You still want me to stop?" Jane asked from her position.

Maura reached down entangling her fingers in the detective's hair; pulling her up to meet her lips. She pulled away, far enough to meet Jane's eyes. "I want you Jane," she whispered, continuing to grind on Jane's thigh.

Jane removed her leg from between the doctor's leg. Maura groaned from the removal. Jane smiled seeing how much the doctor wanted her. She kissed her again, while she moved her hand down to the doctor's slit, replacing her leg. She moved her hand up and down before stopping at her clit; circling around it, causing the doctor to moan in Jane's mouth. Jane pulled away from Maura's lips, and began kissing and nipping the same path to her left breast. She kissed the nipple before taking it in her mouth. Maura gasped at the new contact. Jane sucked, licked and bit her nipple, before moving to the right; repeating the same process.

Jane enjoyed the moans coming from woman. Her mouth left the breast and started a trail of kisses on her abdomen. Continuing until she reached her clit. She began swirling her tongue around it, replacing her fingers. She inserted two fingers into Maura, rather suddenly.

"Fuck!" came out of the woman's mouth.

Jane stopped all movements, and looked up at the doctor; waiting for her to look at her. Maura groaned at the stop of pleasure and looked down. She saw Jane staring at her, "What?"

"Did the infamous Dr. Maura Isles just swear?"

The doctor's cheeks turned bright red. "Yes. I'm sorry. I was lost in the moment. It was…" Maura sighed remembering the feeling.

"So are you still gonna give me shit for swearing?"

"Not while we have sex, but only if you finish."

Jane smiled, learning the doctor had a dirty mouth. As well as the one time she herself could get away with swearing. She turned her attention back to Maura. She inserted a third finger, and began sucking on Maura's clit. Maura tried to reach for something, anything to hold on to; to steady herself from the intense pleasure going through her body. She entangles her fingers in the brunette's hair. Her knees started to give way; Jane reached up to her hips steadying her. With her last thrust, Jane curled her fingers, and lightly nipped at the bundle of nerves.

"Oh…god…Jane!" Maura's voice echoed through the bathroom, as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Jane felt Maura's muscles contract around her fingers. She continued to pump them, letting Maura ride out the rest of her orgasm. Once she came down from her high, Jane stood up, placing a tender kiss on the doctor's lips. Maura moaned into the lips. "That was amazing."

Jane laughed at the comment, and went to finally rinse her hair. "And you wanted to wait another day."

Maura took a step to Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist. "When can I return the favor?"

Jane captured the doctors lips, letting the water run over both of them. She then wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into a hug, holding her. "Tomorrow," she whispered in her ear.

Jane turned around, turning the water off before stepping out of the shower.

"Tomorrow?" the doctor asked, still in the shower.

"Yes tomorrow. We have to get up early, and I'm satisfied just getting you off tonight." Jane replied grabbing a towel.

Maura stepped out of the shower again wrapping her arms around the detective's waist. She placed a kiss on her neck. "How is that fair?"

Jane turned around in her embraced, placing the towel around her shoulders. "It's fair because you said one week, because you were afraid of hurting me. Therefore you're the one who has to wait one more day. Plus I'm the guy."

"If you're the guy then you'd be the one 'getting off,'" Maura used her fingers as quotations marks when she said getting off. "And why are you the guy?"

Jane kissed the doctor, "Because you are so much more feminine than me."

"And…"

"And…I'm more protective and 'sporty' as you so kindly put it on the internet."

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane's rebuttal. She knew she was right. "Ok, let's go to bed then."

The two dried off, and got ready for bed. Maura stole one of Jane's old Boston PD t-shirts, which was two sizes too big for both of them. It stopped just below her butt. Jane laughed when she saw Maura in her shirt. "It's just like my dream. Is there a reason you're wearing my clothes?"

"Yes, I don't want my wet hair to ruin my other pajamas."

"Whatever. I have no arguments, especially if you're wearing nothing underneath." Jane teased.

"I'm not," Maura replied pulling the blanket back to get into bed.

Jane slid into her side of her bed, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Maura slid into her side, pulling the covers over her; keeping Jane from sneaking a peak. She lied on her side facing Jane.

Jane could now lie on her right side and face the woman sharing her bed. She narrowed her eyes, studying the Maura's face. "Prove it."

Maura reached for Jane's hand. She guided it to her neck, down her shoulder, then over her breast.

"No bra," Jane whispered, feeling the doctor's erect nipple through the cotton material.

Maura smiled at Jane's response. She continued to guide her hand farther down her body; over her abdomen, and past the hem of her shirt. She then guided the detective hand underneath her shirt to her bare ass. Jane's eyes went wide feeling the bare skin under her hand, and gripping it.

"Told ya," Maura giggled.

Jane leaned in crashing her lips with the doctor's, pushing her onto her back. She moved her hand from Maura's butt to between her legs, and began moving her fingers in and out of the wetness.

"Jane," Maura moaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you come."

Jane increased her pace, using her thumb to massage her clit. "Jane…oh…god…" Maura whispered between kisses.

Jane moved from her lips, to the sensitive spot on her neck. She bit the skin, as her fingers continued to play with her clit, and thrust, curling up hitting the infamous G-spot. Maura's body clenched in response to the sensation her body shaking from the second orgasm of the night. Jane waited for the doctor to come back down. She licked and kissed the skin she just injured.

"Oh god Jane, how is it you are so good at this?"

Jane removed herself from Maura's neck moving up to her lips. She pulled away smiling. "A good magician never reveals her tricks."

"But that wasn't magic."

"Come on Maura, it was a joke."

"Oh, well it was still amazing. So are you going to tell me?"

Jane rolled off the doctor, keeping her arms wrapped around her. "No, the excitement is in the mystery. Now go to sleep before my hands find their way under your shirt again."

"Fine," Maura turned facing away from the detective.

"Hey Maura."

"Yes Jane?"

"I love you."

Maura smiled. She never tired of hearing her say those words. "I love you too Jane."


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter, Yay! So the one week mark for you. Hope you like it. Again thank you for your reviews, and kind words. I'm happy you all have been enjoying my story. Please don't hesitate if you have any questions. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Maura woke up in Jane's arms before the alarm went off. She looked at the woman wrapped around her, thinking of the previous night. She smiled remembering the sensation going through her body…twice. Maura stretched, thinking of how to get out of bed without waking the detective. Slowly moving the covers, Maura felt a rush of cold air. She looked down, and saw the shirt was bunched up only covering her breasts. Jane's arm was draped across the bare skin holding Maura. She tried to move the arm keeping her pinned, but the grip tightened. Jane did not want to let Maura go.

The alarm clock went off, causing Jane to finally stir. Maura reached over turning the alarm clock off. Jane looked up at the woman in her arms. "Mornin," Jane grumbled, moving up kissing the doctor.

"Good morning," Maura breathed when their kiss was broken.

Jane moved her hand that was on Maura's abdomen farther up her shirt. "What are you doing?" Maura gasped; feeling Jane's hand on her breast.

"Having my way with you," Jane whispered into her ear, "Again."

Maura moaned feeling the warm breath against her skin. Jane moved from Maura's ear to her jawline, lightly kissing it on her way to the doctor's lips.

"Jane…we…have…the…doctors…today…" Maura breathed between kisses.

Jane stopped kissing the doctor. She looked into her eyes, pouting. Maura leaned forward taking the detectives lips in hers. "When we get back," Maura promised.

Jane sighed, "Ok. Go shower."

Jane rolled off the doctor so she could go get ready. Maura rolled out of bed to do as she was told. When done, she went back into the bedroom to check on Jane. She fell back to sleep. Maura smiled, walking over to the bed. She placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Jane?"

She didn't move. Maura leaned closer to Jane's ear, "Jane?" She gave her shoulder another shake. Jane's eyes fluttered open, seeing Maura's cleavage in her face.

"That's a nice thing to wake up to."

Maura gave Jane's arm a playful slap before standing. She walked over to her clothes dropping the towel. Jane sat up in the bed watching the woman get dressed. "You know I can feel your eyes staring at me," Maura said keeping her back to Jane.

"So?"

"So… You need to go get dressed," Maura said over her shoulder.

"Ugh…" Jane grunted getting out of bed. She walked over to the doctor, turning her around. She placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Bossy."

"Stubborn," Maura yelled to Jane's back, as she left the bedroom.

Once dressed, Maura went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She passed Jane in the hallway who gave her ass a quick slap when she passed. Maura finished up getting ready, while Jane dressed. Jane decided to wear a button up blouse so she wouldn't need Maura's help to get dressed. Jane was the first one in the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, for them. Before taking Jo out for a quick walk. Maura was surprised that she didn't hear Jane's voice call her name from the bedroom to help her get dressed. She could smell the coffee and went to the kitchen.

Maura went over to Jane, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, accepting the cup of coffee Jane handed her. They finished their coffee and were in Maura's car on their way to the doctors. When they arrived the waiting room was empty.

"Yay, we won't have to wait long. I'll go check in," Jane said heading over to the receptionist.

Maura took a seat, picking up one of the health magazines. Jane sat down next to her, placing her head on the doctor's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing yet, I'd rather read medical journals. Not this stuff. It's insulting to my intellect."

Jane shook her head. "You gonna come in with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes, please."

Maura kissed the detective's head. They didn't have to wait long for the nurse to call out Jane's name. They followed her to an exam room, where she took his vitals and asked her why she was visiting today. She handed Jane a gown, stating it'd be easier for the doctor to see her wounds, before leaving the two women.

Jane sighed as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "You wanna help?" Jane provoked.

Maura watched Jane's hands move from button to button, releasing it from the cloth holding it in place. "Probably not a good idea," she finally responded.

Jane pouted. "Why?"

"Because if I help you with your shirt, that won't be the only thing, I help you out of."

Jane giggled. She successfully removed her shirt without Maura's help. She placed the gown around her front. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened.

"Hello Jane. How are you doing today?" a balding man said entering the room.

"I'm doing alright doc. I was kinda shot about a week ago. So I'm here for follow up," Jane answered pointing to her chest and back.

The doctor went to the sink washing his hands. He put on a pair of gloves, walking over to Jane. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Jane replied letting the gown fall to her waist.

He removed the bandages, revealing almost completely healed injuries. He went around the back of Jane to remove the last one, revealing the same result. "I don't see the need for the bandages anymore. They're practically completely healed. Let me take a listen."

He warmed up his stethoscope with his hand before placing it on the detectives exposed back. Jane took deep breaths for him. "Sound good. How is your pain doing?"

"Not too bad. I can only lift my arm this far," Jane lifted her arm shoulder length.

"Ok let's get a quick x-ray," he replied. He filled out a form, before handing it to her." X-ray is down the hall. Any questions?"

"Just can we have a copy of the x-ray? We'll be seeing the orthopedic later today. No point in doing it twice," Maura chirped in.

"Of course," he said before leaving the two women.

Jane jumped off the table, tossing the gown on it. She put her shirt back on. Once fully clothed she extended her hand for Maura to take. They walked down the hallway to x-ray. Jane didn't have to wait to be called in. Maura stayed in the waiting room flipping through another health magazine.

Jane came back out and sat back down next to the doctor. "Good?"

"Yes, they took more views of my chest. I swear with the amount of x-rays I've been getting I should be glowing," Jane joked.

"That's unlikely," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane opened her mouth, but just closed it. She knew it was pointless to explain she was joking. She kissed Maura on the cheek. "You're so cute," she decided on instead.

Maura looked up from her magazine. She kissed Jane back on the lips. "You're hot."

"You always have to one up me, don't you?"

"You're the one seeing this as a competition."

The radiologist came back out handing Jane a cd and the form. "We good?" she asked the woman.

"Yep, just head back to the receptionist."

"Who do we ask for the results for the x-ray?" Maura chimed in again.

"Go back to reception, and she'll tell you where to wait for the doctor."

The two women did as they were told. Jane handed the paper to the receptionist. She paid her co-pay and sat back down. After a few moments the doctor came around the corner to address the women.

"You're healing nicely. Are you taking any supplements?"

"Yes vitamin D and calcium, 1000 mg twice a day," Maura answered for the detective.

"That's really helping."

"How much longer am I gonna be out of work?" Jane asked.

"At least two more weeks, and even if you do go back at that time, you'll have to do light duty," he informed the women. "Follow up with me in two weeks."

"Ok, thanks doc."

Jane and Maura made the next appointment and left. The next appointment wasn't until after lunch. They decided it was best to not go home while they waited. They decided to go park at the closest parking garage near the orthopedics' office and walk around Boston, to waste time.

"You know I've never really done this."

"Done what?" Maura asked

"Just walk around Boston. Taking in the sights, although the sight to my left is probably the most beautiful," Jane said looking into Maura's eyes.

Maura blushed. "Oh Jane, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Because you always saw tough Jane, not the sweet romantic that I can be," Jane replied. She gave Maura's hand a quick squeeze and released it.

Maura thought it was odd she didn't hold on to her hand. "Why did you let go?"

"I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"You kissed me in the doctor's office."

"When there was no one around."

Maura frowned. She turned her attention away from Jane. She didn't understand why Jane wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Jane knew she had upset the doctor. They stopped at a local restaurant and got some lunch before the next doctor's appointment. Maura remained quiet until after they ordered their food.

"Why?" Maura finally broke the silence.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to keep us a secret?"

Jane sighed. She didn't know how to explain it. The last week they stayed in her apartment and didn't have to worry about anything. They could do whatever they wanted, and no one could see. Now they were out in public, and there was always the risk of running into someone they knew. She was already a minority in her department, and this would add to the stereotype, of all policewomen are gay. She just wasn't ready.

"How many women work in homicide?"

"One…you."

"I'm already a minority. I'm not sure if I'm ready to become even more of a minority. I also don't know how my family will react."

"I didn't know you cared so much about what other people think."

Jane reached across the table, taking both of Maura's hands into hers. "I don't. I'm just not ready to share you with the rest of the world. This past week has been amazing; we created our own little bubble. No one else mattered. This isn't easy for me. Also have you met my mother?"

Maura laughed at the last comment.

"You wanted to take the relationship slow. And we are. I want to take letting the world know slow."

Maura kept her eyes on Jane's hands. "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know. With everything that happened last week, I'm just not emotionally ready yet."

Maura sighed. She looked up into Jane's eyes. She saw the detective pleading with them. "Ok. Do you have a timeline?"

"No. I haven't thought that far ahead, but maybe after I'm back at work. We can start with Korsak, and Frost. Then take it from there. I want us to do this together."

Maura smiled. The waitress returned with their food, placing it in front of the women. When the woman left, Maura finally responded to Jane's request. "And we will. So Jane is this our first date?"

Jane laughed. "Our first outside the apartment date."

"Then what was the first date?"

"The first night I got out of the hospital. You made us dinner. That was our first date. It was very intimate and romantic. Just needed some wine," Jane was laughing.

"If that is the basis of a date, then our date was far before that."

"Oh yea? When?"

"Remember the BCU case?"

"Yea."

"The night we solved it, we had dinner at your place. We had Chinese and wine. It was very intimate."

"True, but that was before we knew we had feelings for each other. Therefore it is inadmissible," Jane informed the doctor.

"But you knew you had feelings for me by then."

"But you didn't."

"Valid point," Maura replied.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress returned.

"Ah no, I think we're good. Can we just have the check?"

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Maura turned her attention to her purse to grab her wallet.

"No," Jane interjected, putting her hand up.

"What?"

"I'm paying." Jane reached into her pocket pulling out her wallet to pay.

"Jane don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. A gentleman pays on the first date."

The waitress returned with the check. Jane handed her one of her cards to pay for the meal.

"But you're not a man," Maura pointed out.

"No. But I'm the guy in the relationship. When are you gonna to accept that?"

"I'm not going to accept it because I think the relationship should be more equal. Not a guy or a girl, one domineering and one recessive."

The waitress returned before Jane could rebuttal. "Thank you, you have a nice day," she said placing the check and card on the table.

"Ok." Jane signed her name the check, taking her card. She stood up, waiting for Maura to join her. "We are more equal. How many times have you cooked for me?"

"Every day this week," Maura replied.

Jane placed her arm around the doctor's shoulders. "And how many times did I help you clean up?"

"Only the last two days."

"And why is it I only helped two of those days?"

"Because I wouldn't let you help."

"Exactly, right now we're not equal. You cook. I clean…when you let me. So I paid for today to make up for it. Not to mention. You bought all the food you use to cook, and my prescriptions. So really you've been doing more so far, and have been doing more of the 'woman' type chores."

Jane removed her arm from the doctor's shoulders. Maura narrowed her eyes. She was thinking about everything Jane just said. She knew she was right. She felt like a hypocrite. "You're right Jane."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Maura nudged the detective with her shoulder. "You heard me."

"I know, but it's always nice to hear."

They walked to the orthopedics' office and there were more people in the waiting room than the other doctor's. "We're gonna be here for a while," Jane informed the doctor.

"I have no place else to be."

Jane checked in and the two women waited for Jane's name to be called. It was a few hours before it was. Maura gave the cd of Jane's x-ray to the nurse, explaining the contents of the disk. She nodded, before taking Jane's vital signs just like the nurse did at the other office. She left leaving the two women alone. Jane didn't have to change like earlier. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for the orthopedic to arrive. He thanked them for the x-rays, and explained what he saw. He also had Jane move her arm and asked about vitamins. He prescribed her six weeks of physical therapy. When Jane asked about going back to work, he had the same response as Jane's primary care. He recommended an outpatient physical therapy and told her to see him in two weeks.

They went back to the receptionist, scheduling another appointment in two weeks. Jane was not looking forward to two more weeks at home, since Maura wouldn't be there. They decided to go to the outpatient PT to schedule Jane's appointments, as well. It ended up working out, because Jane had to fill out paperwork. So didn't have to do it the first day of actual PT. The receptionist mentioned a cancelation if Jane wanted to get her first day over with. It was an assessment and would take about 45 minutes to complete. Jane agreed, so the next time she came in she could just start working on her strength; which was the next day.

Maura stayed in the waiting room while Jane was assessed. She was annoyed by all the health magazines. She decided to use her phone. She had an application of medical journals. Jane returned to the waiting room after the 45 minute with a look that told Maura she was hurting. "You ok?"

"Yea, just sore. You ready?"

"Yes," Maura stood and joined Jane, leaving the facility. "Are you going to be up for later?"

Jane didn't respond until they were in the safety of Maura's car, with tinted windows. It was located in an isolated area of the parking garage. Jane leaned over pulling Maura into a heated kiss. "I'm up for right now."

Jane climbed over the center console, to the back seat. She used her index finger motioning for Maura to join her. Maura knew she could not climb over the console in her skirt. She looked around her car, before opening her door and getting into the back seat joining the detective. She reached over the driver seat to lock the car as a precaution. She turned her attention back to Jane, crashing their lips together.

Jane moved her hands up Maura's thighs. The doctor grabbed Jane's hands, pulling them away. "No. Today is your turn," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"I can't help it. I love touching you."

Maura smiled. She moved her hands from Jane's wrists to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top buttons. "You can touch me after I returned the favor from last night."

"Do I have to wait after two?"

Maura replaced her lips to Jane's, not answering her question. She snuck her hand under Jane's shirt and bra, massaging her breast. Jane moaned at the contact. She grabbed hold of the seatbelts to prevent herself from touching the doctor. Maura continued to deepen the kiss, putting her tongue in the detective's mouth.

The doctor removed her hand from Jane's breast. Jane grunted at the removal of contact, but felt Maura fumbling with her pants. Jane smiled at the kiss, pulling away. "You need help?"

Maura turned her attention to her hands. She shook her head, determined to undo the detective's pants. She was successful when she was able to look at what she was doing. Maura undid her belt, the button. Then Maura's lips went to Jane's neck; moving her way down to her collarbone, while slowly unzipping Jane's pants. Jane groaned at the pace Maura was going. "You're killing me Maura."

The doctor smiled a devilish smile. She places her hand over the detective's panties, feeling the wetness through it, moving her hand back and forth. Jane gasped at the doctor's hand movements. Maura increased the pace and pressure of her hand, kissing her way back up to Jane's lips. Jane couldn't hold the seatbelts anymore. She grasped her fingers in Maura's hair pulling her closer into her.

Maura could tell Jane couldn't take the teasing anymore. She moved her hands up to go under the detective panties. She began circling her fingers around Jane's clit at a slow pace. Jane inhaled sharply at the pleasure. Maura increased the pace, before moving her hand further down Jane's slit. She inserted two fingers abruptly; Jane threw her head back against the seat. Maura did not slowdown her pace. She curled her fingers with each insertion, using her thumb to rub on Jane's clit.

Jane's legs began to buckle, her breathing was paced. "Fuck Maura. Don't stop."

Maura smiled, watching the detective lose control. She attached her lips to Jane's neck, nipping at the skin. The doctor felt the muscles inside the detective clench around her fingers. Maura looked up at Jane. She was biting her lips, trying to keep from yelling; but couldn't stop the moans coming from her throat. Maura continued to move her fingers, waiting for Jane's body to finish the orgasm.

Jane opened her eyes, and looked at the doctor. She cupped Maura's face, kissing her tenderly. "Told ya I'd be up for it."

"You did," Maura turned her attention back to Jane's pants. She zipped them up, buttoning them, and replaced the belt. "Ready to go home?" she asked leaning over to unlock the doors.

Jane placed her hands around Maura's waist pulling her back down next to her. "Not quite."

Jane placed her hand on the doctor's knee. Slowly she moved it to the inside of her thigh, moving up to Maura's panties. "Doctor, I think you're excited," feeling the wetness through the material.

Maura's breath caught in her throat, "I am."

Jane moved into Maura's body. She moved to the doctor's ear. "Do you think it'd be a better idea taking care of it now?"

Jane moved the material out of her way, slowly moving her fingertip up and down the doctor's slit.

"I could've waited –"

"Well if you can wait," Jane removed her hand and leaned forward to go over the console.

Maura grabbed Jane by the waist pulling her back down. She got on top of the detectives lap, straddling her. "As I was saying, I could've waited, but since got me all riled up." Maura took Jane's hand and placed it between her legs. "I can't anymore."

Maura leaned forward taking Jane's lips and tongue with hers. Jane moved the material again, inserting two fingers deep inside the doctor. In response she released the detective's lips, leaning into her hand. She placed her head on the back of the seat, next to Jane's left ear. Moving her hips in rhythm of Jane's hand, "Jane!" the doctor moaned.

"Shhh. You don't want us to get caught, do you?" Jane whispered into her ear.

Maura shook her head, "Just don't stop. Fuck Jane that feels so good."

Jane laughed listening to the doctor swear, "Only if you are quiet."

"I will," Maura pleaded.

Jane increased her pace, using her thumb to circle her clit. Maura met Jane's speed, keeping her head down to keep her voice minimum. Maura's body began to give way, falling completely into Jane. With the next thrust the detective curled her fingers, sending the ME over the edge. Maura wanted to scream but instead bit Jane's shoulder. Jane grunted with the pain the doctor caused her. Maura continued to move her hips, making the orgasm last as long as possible. When her body finally calmed down, she sat up capturing Jane's lips. "You are unbelievable."

"So are you," Jane kissed Maura tenderly.

Maura got off of Jane, straightening her dress. She looked in the rearview mirror checking her hair. "You know I've never done that before."

"What had sex with a woman, or had sex in the back of a car?"

Maura finally reached to the front door to unlock the car. She reached for the handle, turning to the detective. "Both."

Jane climbed over the console to get back into her seat. Maura got back into the driver's seat. Before turning the car on, Maura turned to Jane. "You ready now?"

"Yes. But you better hurry. I'm bout two seconds away from ripping your clothes off."

Maura smirked, "Ditto."

Maura pulled out of the parking spot and started her descend to exit of the garage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter. Again thank you for the kind words**

**

* * *

**

Jane was abruptly woken up by the annoying noise escaping from her alarm clock. She rolled over hitting the snooze button. She rolled onto her back rubbing her eyes of sleep. A smile crept across the detective's lips thinking of the night she had shared with the blonde doctor. With her eyes closed, she rolled onto her right, extending her arm to wrap around the woman she spent the night with. Instead of toughing the warm skin of her lover, she was met with cold emptiness. Jane's eyes shot open finding a note on the pillow where the blonde was supposed to be.

Jane reached for the note. Her face was burning as anger started running through her body. _A NOTE_ ran through her head. When she read the words on the page the smile returned to her face, as the anger disappeared.

_Jane,_

_I didn't want to wake you up this morning. You looked so peaceful. I could've watched you sleep all day. However as we discussed previously I was returning to work today. I set your alarm so you wouldn't miss your PT appointment. I know you have a habit of hitting the snooze button a lot, so I set it an hour before you actually have to get up. I brought Bass with me to work so you won't have to worry about watching where you walk. Don't forget to take your medicine before you leave. I will see you tonight after work. _

_Love always,_

_-M_

Jane turned to her nightstand and saw she indeed had an hour before she had to actually get up. Since she was awake Jane decided to get up. She reached for her phone, deciding to retaliate. She walked into the kitchen to start some coffee talking on the phone. Jane hung up, smiling at what she just did for the doctor. She grabbed the leash to take Jo out while the coffee brewed.

Jane was standing in the bathroom looking at the shower when she finished Jo's walk and her own coffee. She knew she still was unable to wash her hair yet. She decided to throw her hair up in a ponytail out of the way, before stepping into the shower. She washed her body, keeping her hair dry. She dried off and headed to her bedroom. Dressed and grabbing a Red Sox hat to cover her unwashed hair. By the time she was back in the kitchen it was time for her to go to PT.

Jane looked at the pill bottles Maura left on the counter. She wrote another note telling her what to take with another I love you. Jane did as the doctor prescribed, minus the pain medication. She knew it was going to make her loopy, and she would not be able to drive. Jane left for her PT appointment wondering when Maura would be calling her.

* * *

Maura was in the morgue playing catch up. The ME that was there while she was gone left a mess in her morgue and office. Papers were all over the place, it looked like a tornado went through. Clearly the person did not know where anything was and threw everything around trying to find what they needed. This boggled Maura because she has everything meticulously labeled to prevent this very situation.

Luckily there was only once case while she was gone. Maura read the report and was in shock of her temporary replacement's incompetence. She went to check what Jane called the "dead fridge" for the body. She was going to have to do everything herself and correctly before anything left her office. She was relieved to see it was still there for her to do another autopsy herself.

The doctor was walking back into her office when she saw an officer standing at the glass doors of the morgue. She recognized him from the front door. He had in his hand a flower arrangement in an elegant vase. Maura looked at the flowers roses, carnations, asters, daisy poms among others; ranging in colors from red, lavender, violet, mauve, and white. She stopped walking staring at the flowers.

"Dr. Maura Isles?" the officer finally asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" the doctor responded.

"These are for you," he stated handing her the flowers.

Maura took them taking in the colors and scents. "Who sent them?" she asked the man.

"I don't know. I just brought them down for you. As you know security is tighter since the incident," the officer reminded her. He turned and left without another word, leaving the doctor alone with her gift.

Maura placed the vase down on the closest desk. She began looking around, looking for the card. It didn't take long for her to find the little envelope containing a note from the sender. She opened it up seeing a typed script message.

_I was thinking about you. I can't wait for you to come home tonight._

_I love you,_

_-J_

Maura smiled reading the note. Jane's romantic side was really starting to shine through. The doctor picked up the vase bringing it to her office. She sat down to search for her cell phone to call Jane. She pressed two on her speed dial for Jane's number. The phone rang and rang. Jane wasn't picking up. Maura didn't understand why until she looked at the time. _Jane is at PT_ she thought. Once Jane's voice stopped and Maura heard the beep she left Jane a message.

"Hey honey, I just received your flowers. They are gorgeous. I can't want to see you tonight, so I can properly thank you for brightening my day. I love you."

Maura hung up. Suddenly fixing the replacement's mistakes didn't seem so bad after all. The busier she was the sooner she'd be back in Jane's embrace.

* * *

Jane was walking out of PT, when she saw she had a missed call. She listened to the voicemail hearing her lover's voice on the other end. She loved hearing her voice. Jane was concerned by Maura's comment about brightening her day. Curiosity got the best of Jane to find out why Maura's day started out so bad.

She got into her car and stopped to get lunch. She picked up something for herself and a little extra. She left the restaurant with two bags. The detective headed to the precinct to see the doctor.

She entered the precinct to see a new officer sitting at the desk. Jane's breath caught in her throat. The last officer she saw there was killed. Jane was reaching for her side to show her badge to make the checking in process easier. However when she reached for it, there was nothing there. "Damn it," she said under her breathe.

She placed the bags on the table for the officer to look into. Jane signed in her name, the officer spoke. "Who are ya and who ya here to see?"

_He's definitely new. Not just to the precinct but a new cop. _Jane thought before answering. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm here to see Dr. Maura Isles," she informed the officer while walking through the metal detector.

"Detective? Where's your badge?" he asked skeptic.

Jane rolled her eyes, annoyed by the man's arrogance. Jane lifted her shirt enough to show the scars forming on her side. "I'm on medical leave of absence due to being shot on the job," Jane said in an irritated voice. Leaving out how exactly she was shot. She reached for the bags, turning to the elevators.

The officer followed Jane, grabbing her arm. "What is your business with the doctor?"

"Oh god! Are you serious?" Jane pulled the bags up to his eye sight, "Lunch."

The officer did not let go of her arm. He was not convinced. Jane jerked her arm free and walked over to his desk picked up his phone. She dialed the number to the morgue. She handed it to him, waiting for him to take it. She was so annoyed that the bigot was ruining her second surprise of the day. He stood there staring at Jane; he took so long to decide that Maura's voice could be heard coming from the phone. He finally took it speaking into it.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Isles. There is a woman up here who claims to know you." He paused waiting for the doctor to respond. "Detective Jane Rizzoli...Ok." He handed the phone back to Jane. "She said to go down."

Jane didn't respond. She placed the phone back and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

* * *

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed seeing the detective enter the morgue. She followed her instinct of wrapping her arms around the detective's neck.

Jane was still angry with the officer upstairs, but her shoulders relaxed feeling Maura up against her. She wrapped her arms around the doctor. "Hey," the detective finally said into the doctor's ear.

Maura pulled away to arm's length. She wanted to kiss Jane. She started to lean up towards Jane's lips but stopped realized where they were. She let go of the other woman walking away. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep herself calm.

"I thought you might want something to eat," Jane informed her lifting the bags up.

Maura took the bags from Jane, "Thank you."

The doctor turned and went into her office with the detective in tow. Maura took her normal spot behind her desk. Jane took notice of her flowers on her desk. She moved the chair next to the ME's desk, and moved it next to Maura. She turned it so she could sit facing the doctor. Maura emptied the contents onto her desk, knowing which sandwich was for herself and the woman sitting next to her. Once empty Maura turned to face Jane, placing her legs in between the others woman's legs.

Jane smiled at the doctor. "So who is the new dickhead at the desk?"

"John?"

"Yes John. Is he always a dick?"

"Language please," Maura responded sternly.

"Sorry." Jane lowered her voice to a husky whisper, "With all the swearing we both did last night I forgot."

Maura's face turned red at the comment. "That's still no excuse."

"So you gonna tell me what the deal with John?"

"It's not just John. Yes. He is new, but security has gotten tighter since…what happened."

Jane nodded in response. She didn't want to remember the events of the day Maura was referring to. "Makes sense. However, if the lieutenant didn't have everyone at the crime scene the event wouldn't have happened." Jane tried to keep her voice calm and level.

Maura noticed Jane was getting upset and tried to change the subject. "Thank you so much for the flowers."

Jane smiled at the change of subject. "You're welcome. You said it brightened your day. Why did it start off not good?"

"Well…" Maura stalled by taking a bite of her sandwich. "The temporary ME left my office a mess. Also the report the person wrote was atrocious. So I have to fix their mistakes before it can leave this office."

Jane reached across taking Maura's hand in hers. "Sorry to hear that."

"You want to know the worse part?" Maura asked the detective.

"That's why I'm here," Jane informed her.

"I had to leave you and come to work without you."

Jane chuckled at the doctor's comment. She quickly looked out the windows making sure no one was coming. She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on the doctor's lips. "That does suck," Jane whispered pulling away.

"I knew you'd understand," Maura responded with her eyes still closed.

The two finished their lunch, and Maura had to pretty much kick Jane out of the morgue so she could actually work. It was hard because the detective was pouting the entire time claiming she could be useful.

"You could always visit the bullpen before you leave," Maura suggested when she got Jane to the door.

"I didn't come here to see them. I came here to see you, and to bring you some lunch. I know how you sometimes forget to eat."

"And I appreciate the lunch. I'll see you tonight and I can properly thank you for the flowers and lunch." Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's waist.

"What did you have in mind?" Jane reciprocated by wrapping her own arms around the doctor's neck.

Maura smiled, leaning up capturing Jane's lips. "Just a preview," she whispered releasing the brunette.

Jane groaned in frustration of Maura releasing her touch. "Ok. I'll see you back at my place. And if on the rare chance I'm asleep, you better wake me up." Jane said finally leaving the morgue.

Maura didn't retaliate she just went to the fridge to get the body she had to do an autopsy on again.

* * *

Maura got to Jane's apartment later than she had anticipated. She needed to run home first and get more clothes. She didn't plan on staying there after she went back to work. She definitely didn't expect for them to deepen their relationship.

She walked into Jane's place seeing the TV was still on. It had another baseball game game on. She didn't pay much attention to it nor the teams playing. But noticed Jane was again asleep on the couch. Maura contemplated waking her, but Jane wanted her to wake her up.

Maura walked around the couch, and sat down on the coffee table. She brushed her fingers across the detective's forehead down her cheek. Jane started to stir at the touch but didn't wake. Maura remembered she was a heavy sleeper. She leaned over placing a light kiss on her forehead. Moving her hand from the detective's cheek to her shoulder. She gave it a little shake, and Jane's eyes fluttered open. She smirked, "You know this is my favorite way of being woken up."

Maura looked down at the detective and saw her cleavage was in Jane's face. "Of course," she replied.

Maura leaned into Jane's lips capturing them in a passionate kiss. "I've been waiting all day to be able to do that to you," Maura whispered.

"You kissed me in the morgue," Jane clarified.

Maura kissed the detective again. This time deepening the kiss and swiping her tongue over Jane's lips. "Yes but no like this," Maura retorted, kissing Jane for the third time. Jane allowed the doctor to gain entrance into her mouth; massaging each other's tongues. Jane moaned into the kiss, before pulling away. "I see what you mean. What do you say we move this into the bathroom?"

"You mean bedroom," Maura corrected.

"No bathroom. I couldn't wash my hair today."

Maura looked at the hair tied up with a hair elastic. Maura smirked, "I've always enjoyed our showers."

The doctor stood up and extended her hand for Jane. Gladly Jane accepted the hand following Maura to the bathroom. Once in the hallway, Jane removed her hand from Maura's grasp, and turned her attention to the zipper on the back of the doctor's dress.

"What are you doing?" the blonde ask, feeling a rush of cool air hit her back.

Jane moved her hands up to Maura's shoulders pushing the material off of them. "Helping you," Jane replied as the dress fell to the floor.

Maura's stride didn't falter. She continued walking, and stepped out of the dress in the process. Leaving her in her heals, bra and thong, when she reached the bathroom. Jane closed the door behind her and started to unbutton her shirt, while Maura turned her attention to the nozzle of the shower. The doctor turned her attention back to Jane who was shirtless, and working on her pants. The blonde walked to the detective, helping her to finish getting undressed. She hooked her thumbs in the material pulling the pants down. She didn't stand helping Jane step out of the material. She ran her hands up the brunette's legs, up the sides of her abdomen and ribs. She reached around Jane pulling her into another kiss, and releasing her of her bra. Jane followed suit in unclasping the doctor's bra.

In the process of their passionate make out session, the reminder of the clothing was removed and they were in the shower. Maura did not stop kissing the detective as her hands moved down Jane's body to her clit. She wasted no time in applying pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jane released the ME's lips gasping in the abruptness. "You're not wasting anytime tonight are you?" Jane tried asking between moans of pleasure.

Maura moved her hands further down, inserting two fingers into Jane. She started moving her fingers in and out, using the palm of her hand to apply pressure to Jane's clit.

"I've been waiting all day to properly thank you. I don't have patience right now," Maura replied in a husky voice.

"Fuck Maura, I like it when you take charge," Jane moaned.

The doctor continued to increase the pace of her hand. She move down Jane's body taking one of her nipples into her mouth; sucking it into her mouth before biting down. The sensations were too much for Jane as her body gave in to the orgasm. Maura felt Jane's body stiffen, and the walls clench around her fingers. Knowing she sent the detective over the edge, but never once slowing down. One Jane's body relaxed, she reached down to Maura placing her hands on her cheeks; pulling her up for a passionate kiss.

"I think you said thank you enough," Jane placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips.

"Now that I said thank you, let me help you get cleaned up."

Maura washed Jane's hair, and the two stepped out of the shower. Jane didn't feel the need to wash her body, because she can do that on her own. She didn't want to leave the doctor's side. They dried off and walked into the bedroom. Maura shed the towel and crawled into bed without putting any clothes on.

Jane shrugged and followed suit. She was too worn out from PT, and the thank you she just received. She wrapped her arms around the doctor, pulling her close to her exposed body. She kissed the ME's shoulder, "Tomorrow I'll tell you, you're welcome."

"I like the sound of that," Maura said smiling. She turned her head quickly capturing the brunette's lips. "Good night Jane. Love you."

"Night, love you too," Jane mumbled as sleep took her over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you again for the reviews. Next chapter, again I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

It was a Sunday morning. Maura was first to wake up. She was snuggled up against Jane, her head resting on the detective's chest. The ME didn't move. She lied there with her eyes open feeling Jane's bare body against her own. They weren't in the detective's apartment but Maura's place. Jane was starting to get cabin fever from being stuck in her apartment for two weeks; especially without her medical companion. They decided to go to Maura's place for the two weekends they had left before Jane's doctor's appointment. Conveniently the appointments were the next day, and Maura took the day off. They had 3 full days together.

Maura's right hand was resting on the detective's stomach. She decided to start drawing circles around the sleeping woman's navel. She watched as goose bumps started to form over the bare skin. Jane stirred reaching for the cause of her goose bumps. "This is a different way to be woken up."

Maura smirked at the comment, "How so?"

"Normally you're leaning over me with your boobs in my face. There was that one morning you –" Jane was interrupted by Maura placing a hand over the detective's mouth.

"You don't have to finish that sentence Jane." Maura rolled on top of the detective, straddling her.

"You don't know what I was going to say," Jane argued. Her eyes hungrily scanned the naked woman on top of her.

"I have an idea, but do you really want to finish that sentence?" Maura leaned down kissing Jane's collarbone, slowly moving up her neck.

Jane moaned at the contact, "I take it if I do you'll stop?"

Maura had reached Jane lips. She didn't kiss the detective, hovering over them, waiting. "It's your call," she whispered.

Jane couldn't wait anymore; she leaned up capturing the doctor's lips with her own. The brunette wrapped her arms around the doctor, pulling her closer to her body, rolling the doctor on to her back, taking control. Jane pressed her hips into the blonde, hearing a throating moan come from her. Jane was continuing to rock her hips into the doctor feeling the heat escape her.

Jane's cell phone began ringing distracting both the women. It was the eerie music Jane gave her mother. "Just ignore it," Jane said in a husky voice into the ME's ear. She started kissing her way down the doctor's neck.

Maura didn't respond. She tried focusing her attention fully on the woman pleasing her. However, the music came back a second time. "Jane…she's…calling…again…" Maura breathed out between breaths.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane had moved all the way down Maura's body and had reached her clit.

Maura shook her head, feeling Jane's tongue against the bundle of nerves. Jane continued to swirl her tongue around the doctor's clit. When she was about to insert her fingers in the doctor, the eerie music had returned for the third time. Jane shook her head, continuing to ignore the phone. Her mother was refusing to leave a message. She would continue to call until Jane picked up. "What…if…it's…an…emergency?"

"She'll actually leave a message," Jane said not moving from her spot.

Jane knew her mother was going to call again, so she decided it was best to stop teasing the doctor. Not only with her tongue but as to why her mother was calling. They had an agreement when the phone rings during sex, their current task was to be finished before answering; unless, of course, it was an emergency. Before this agreement, they've both been left hanging near release while the other answered the phone. It was too cruel to do to the other woman. With the way Jane's mother was constantly calling there was no way of actually know if her calls were due to emergencies or not.

Jane abruptly inserted two fingers, curling her fingers. She increased the pressure and speed of her tongue; while moving her fingers at the same rate to bring the blonde over the edge. It didn't take long for the doctor's body to clench around Jane with an orgasm ripping through her.

Jane slowed her pace letting the doctor to continue to ride her orgasm. When she saw the doctor come down, she moved back up to lie next to the doctor. The detective wrapped her arms around the doctor, holding her close. She lightly kissed the blonde in her arms.

"Are you going to call your mother?" Maura asked when Jane's lips left hers.

"Not what one expects after making them cum," Jane joked.

"Hmmm… I guess not, how about… That was amazing?"

"That's one way to stroke my ego."

"Is there something you want to tell me Jane?" Maura asked continuing the playfulness.

"Yes. I have a giant penis," Jane responded in a serious tone.

Maura looked down between Jane's legs. "I don't see one," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane gave Maura a little shove at her comment. This quickly turned into wrestling, with Jane winning on top of the doctor. This turned into another make out session. The doctor just positioned her thigh between Jane's legs, to help return the favor; when they were interrupted by another call. This was a different tone, than her mother's eerie tone. It was "Sweet Caroline." Jane groaned as she rolled off her lover. She reached for the phone answering it, "This better be important!"

Maura didn't know who was calling, but it must've been important for her to stop. Maura lied next to her lover listening to one side of the conversation. "I forgot about that. Is that why she's been calling me nonstop this morning…? It's what time...? She's where...? Fuck, so I can't just lie… It's your fault for going back there… Oh you went home last week….She called...? Ugh, alright alright. We'll be there… We as in me and Maura -"

"Maura and I," Maura couldn't help correcting.

Jane snickered at the doctor. "You really think I'm gonna come over there and deal with Ma without reinforcements. Wait…She's not planning something again is she...? She did what? Frankie you should've said you knew no one… I'm so gonna kill you today… I'm well enough… Yea bye. You so owe me."

"So I take it was Frankie?" Maura asked as Jane hung up and placed the phone back on the night stand.

She lied back down next to the doctor. She pulled her close into a hug. Maura knew this was out of character. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong Jane?"

Jane took a deep breath before replying. "Yes that was Frankie. Ma is at my place right now. She sees I'm not there and that is why she's been calling me nonstop. It's Sunday. If I'm well enough to not be in my apartment then I am well enough to go to Sunday dinner with the family. So she called Frankie."

"Ok so is that why you said I'm coming with you?"

"Yes. He practically begged me to come today. She's been driving him crazy."

"Is he still staying there?"

"No he went back to his place last Sunday. She's pissed I didn't come over last Sunday for his goodbye dinner or whatever."

"And what else did she do?"

Jane placed a light kiss on Maura's shoulder. "She told Frankie to invite one of his cop friends. When he was living there she met some of them. She's trying to hook me up again."

"Oh," Maura said softly. She pulled away from Jane's embrace moving to the side of the bed. She sat there for a second before attempting to stand. Jane followed her kneeling behind her. She pulled her back down.

The detective wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Maura. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. Maybe a little hurt, but not mad," the doctor clarified. Tears started to from in her eyes.

"Why are you hurt?"

Maura grabbed Jane's arms freeing herself. She grabbed her bathrobe covering her naked body, looking at the detective still in the bed. "If you didn't want to keep us a secret then she wouldn't be trying to set you up again."

Jane knew Maura was right. If she just came out then they wouldn't be in this predicament. Before Jane could retaliate Maura went to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jane walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom down the hall. Thinking the whole time of how she could fix this.

Now clean, Jane walked back into Maura's bedroom to get dressed. She heard Maura's hair dryer coming from the bathroom. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. The detective stood there for a minute. She was going to try and turn the knob but stopped. She dropped her hand and turned around and got dressed. She made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. There was no way she'd be able to deal with her mother without coffee, which definitely required a Rizzoli size cup.

Maura walked out of the bathroom to the smell of coffee. She followed the smell to the kitchen finding Jane sitting on one of the stools drinking her coffee. The detective heard the woman enter the kitchen, turning she looked at her. She was always amazed at how the doctor could always look ready to walk the runway. Today she looked exceptionally perfect. The doctor chose a dress that not only showed off her curves but her long legs and some cleavage. Jane had a new favorite dress.

Maura walked past the detective and went directly to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. Jane felt guilty. They've only been together romantically for three weeks and were fighting about being in the closet. Jane put the cup down and on the counter. She stood and walked around to Maura. She wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maura sighed at Jane's effort and gesture. She put the cup she was holding down, and turned in Jane's arms to look her in the eyes. "It's fine. You're not ready. I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to sit at your parents' house and lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been to one of your family dinners. She'll want to know why, and probably want to know if I'm seeing anyone. Who knows she might try and set me up with someone," Maura rambled.

"She may ask those questions. I'm not asking you to lie Maura. Just hold back some information."

"That's the same as lying," Maura countered.

"No. You can say you're seeing someone, just not who."

"I still don't like it."

Jane leaned down, placing a kiss on the doctor's lips. "I understand. And I understand if you don't want to come and no longer want to be with me."

Maura reached wrapping her arms around the detective's neck; keeping her from breaking their embrace. "No Jane. I may not agree with keeping us a secret, but I love you enough to respect your wishes. And you already told everyone that I'll be coming. So I will go, and withhold information as you suggested."

Jane wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll make this up to you, I promise," Jane whispered.

* * *

Jane pulled up in front of her parents' house. "Ready?" she asked cutting the engine.

Maura's eyes were closed, and she was taking slow deep breaths. She didn't respond to Jane's question. The detective knew the doctor was meditating. She always did when she was stressed. Jane leaned over the center console placing a kiss on Maura's lips, pulling the doctor out of her meditation.

"Ready," Maura breathed out when their lips lost contact.

They exited the car and headed to the house. Jane walked right in, "Ma! Pop!" she yelled.

"In heah!" Angela's raspy voice yelled form the kitchen.

The women went into the kitchen seeing Mrs. Rizzoli busy cooking up a feast. Jane walked over to her mother placing a kiss on her cheek "Hey Ma. Hope it was ok I brought Maura to Sunday dinner."

"Frankie told me. It's fine. Wish you would've told me. Ya know if you actually answered your phone."

"Yea sorry about that Ma, I was at Maura's and didn't hear the phone ring," Jane lied.

"And what exactly were you doing?"

"I was in the shower."

"And Maura?"

"Kitchen. Nowhere near my phone."

Maura stood silently near the kitchen door watching the mother and daughter bicker. She knew the words coming out of Jane's mouth were lies.

"Well help me cook dinner," Angela finally said ending their bickering. Jane did as she was told.

"What can I do to help?" Maura finally spoke.

"Maura, I almost forgot about you. Here help chop," she older woman responded motioning to the cutting board and vegetables around it.

Maura silently took her spot to start cutting.

"So Janie, there is someone I want you to meet."

"No Ma. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"What is so wrong with wanting you to be taken care of?"

"I don't need someone to take care of me."

Maura did her best to keep a straight face. The comment stung since she's been helping take care of Jane for the last three weeks.

"Jane every woman needs a man to take care of her. And when you do you'll stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Being a cop," Mrs. Rizzoli responded.

Jane shook her head. She could feel her cheeks start to get red. "First off, a woman doesn't need a man to take care of her. This isn't the 1950's. Women are more independent these days. Also you live in Massachusetts. Hello have you ever heard of lesbians, gay marriage? They don't need a man to take care of them. And I will never stop being a cop Ma. I love it. It doesn't matter who I meet or fall in love with. I will not quit my job to be like…"

"Like what Jane?" Angela egged her daughter.

"You," Jane finally responded.

She loves her mom, but she never wanted to be a stay at home mom. Her mother did what was expected of her. She found a nice man, got married, had children, and stayed home to take care of them. Jane had noticed lately that her mother had finally started to do more with her spare time. She had no one to take care of anymore, so she was looking into jobs to keep herself busy. Jane felt that was why her mother was so excited about Tommy coming home. She would be able to do what she does best. Take care of a child.

"There is nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom. I loved every minute of it."

"You don't regret not being able to do more with your time instead of taking care of me, Tommy, and Frankie?"

Maura opened her mouth to correct Jane's grammar. But she closed it, deciding to not say anything.

"No," Mrs. Rizzoli said without hesitation.

The kitchen grew silent, with tension high. It was broken by the silent doctor, "Jane can you show me where the restroom is?"

"This isn't a restaurant it's a bathroom. It's just down there to the left," Jane answered pointing to the door.

"Jane I don't think you understood me. I asked you to show me, not tell me." Maura walked over taking the detective by the arm heading out of the kitchen.

Jane didn't know what the deal was with the blonde. She allowed the doctor to pull her out of the kitchen. She didn't want to be there anymore. Jane then took the lead showing Maura where the bathroom was. Maura pushed Jane into the bathroom locking the door behind them. She pulled Jane into a heated kiss. Jane was shocked at first, and then retaliated, pinning the doctor up against the bathroom door.

"What was that for?" Jane whispered finally pulling away.

"You could cut the tension with a knife in there. You needed to calm down."

Jane pulled away from Maura, rubbing the back of her neck. "She drives me crazy. Why do I need a man to take care of me?"

"Social norms," Maura responded Matter-of-factly.

"I've done fine taking care of myself. And…" Jane walked back over to Maura lowering her voice. "The last three weeks I've had you to take care of me. This is where I want to be…Taking care of each other."

Maura had to try and fight tears at the comment. She pulled Jane into a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"You had every right to be hurt. I'm sorry for not understanding how hard this must be for you."

"Dinna!" Angela's voice ran through the house.

The women exited the bathroom heading to the dining room. Jane's mother had already set the table with the food. Jane instinctively took her usual seat next to her father. Jane motioned for Maura to sit next to her. But her mother interjected, "Maura why don't you sit next to Frank."

Maura did what she was told sitting across from Jane. Her mother wanted to make sure Frankie's friend sat next to Jane. Which meant Maura would be between the two Francesco's. She didn't have a good feeling about this. It was not long before the three men came into the dining room. First was Jane's father, followed by his son and Frankie's friend. Jane knew he looked familiar but couldn't place him.

Frank went to his daughter giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Frankie gave his sister a quick hug. "Janie I want you to meet John."

"John?" Jane said out loud to know one in particular. Then it hit her who John was. He was the dick that worked at the front desk now.

"We've actually already met," John responded holding his hand out for Jane to take.

Jane shook his hand without saying a word. John let go of Jane's hand turning her attention to Maura, extending it for her to take. "Dr. Isles. Always a pleasure," he said before letting go of her hand.

Jane didn't like how he said that. "So John, how do you know Frankie?"

"He helped me when I was in the academy. He kinda became my mentor. Sorry by the way for the way I acted that day. Security is tighter, it was my first day. Also didn't know Frankie had a sister. So when I heard his last name being thrown off. I was confused because I knew he isn't married."

"Yet," Angela corrected.

John laughed at the correction. "Of course. So Janie how long you've been a detective."

"Don't call me Janie. Long enough," Jane already didn't like this guy.

"What department you work in?"

"Homicide."

"You like it?"

"Yes," Jane kept her answers short. She started to stop talking all together only nodding and shaking her head. Hoping this guy would give up and get the hint.

"So, Maura are you seeing anyone special?" Angela Rizzoli finally asked.

"Yes," Maura responded.

"Really who?"

"We're still exploring our relationship. We're not ready to give it labels or let people know that we are seeing each other."

"Doesn't sound like a very nice guy," Mrs. Rizzoli pointed out.

Jane clenched her jaw at the comment. Keeping her mouth shut to not start yelling at her mom.

"On the contrary Mrs. Rizzoli, the person I'm seeing is rather very nice and caring."

"What does he do?"

"Cop."

"So you like cops?"

"It's not about their profession. It's about the person."

"Just out of curiosity have you ever considered dating someone younger?"

"MA!" Jane and Frankie yelled in unison.

"What did I say?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked defensively.

"You're trying to set my best friend up with Frankie," Jane answered.

"Well… Maura is a very bright woman."

"Why do you want to set me up with a woman who works in the medical profession?" Frankie asked his mother.

"They're very good care takers. See how well that nurse Angela took care of you," their mother retaliated.

"It's her job to take care of people," Jane interjected.

"Not to mention gay," Frankie pointed out.

"Don't say things like that," Angela said offended.

"What? It's true. She told me."

"When?"

"The day you were trying to set us up, when I was still a patient. She kindly pointed out one she'd never date a patient. Two I wasn't her type. I couldn't help but ask what her type was and she said Janie was more her type." Maura laughed at the comment. She said the same thing to Maura. "And three she was seeing someone."

"She hasn't found the right man," Mrs. Rizzoli countered.

"She's engaged!" Frankie pointed out again.

"How do you know that?"

"Uhh… she told me."

"When?"

"Last week. I saw her at Mike's. She was buying some desserts. We talked for a little bit. She told me it was for her girlfriend. She was going to propose that night. She was so excited telling me what she had planned for the evening and how she was going to pop the question."

"That's so sweet," Maura interjected. "How did she ask?"

Mrs. Rizzoli glared at the doctor. Frankie turned his attention to Maura. "They went and saw their favorite play. She had some pull at the theater. Because at the end they put on another little skit I guess you could say. They stated they were reenacting a marriage proposal for an anniversary. The two lead characters playing the role of Angela and her girlfriend. When Angela's character got on one knee, Angela mimicked her. When her character asked, she did as well. Then the scene just stopped on stage and the spot light went to them waiting for the response. I heard she said yes because it was on the news that evening, as well as YouTube."

"That's so romantic," Maura said in awe.

Angela Rizzoli shook her head. She was in disbelief.

"Ma, you have problems with homosexuals?" Jane asked her mother.

"No. I just think it's a phase or a choice. And I don't want to see it or hear about it."

"You're unbelievable Ma. What would you do if one of your kids was gay?"

"I don't have to worry about that because none of you are."

"That wasn't the question Ma. What would you say if Tommy came home and was sleeping with men?"

"Well that would only be temporary. I watched Oz. I know what goes on in the prison. He'd get over it, especially once he found a woman."

"What if Frankie said that?"

"Whoa, Janie don't drag me into this," Frankie said throwing his hands up.

"Fine. What if I said I was gay Ma?" Jane asked.

Maura stopped breathing. She wanted to make sure she heard her lover correctly. She was confused if she was coming out, or was asking to justify them keeping their relationship quiet.

"Why do you think I keep trying to find you someone? People talk Jane. A lot of people already think that. With the way you act, and dress. Also the job you choose, of all the jobs you choose."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Like I said, you need just find the right man."

"And if there is no man for me?" Jane asked trying to keep calm.

"There is a man for you. There is a man for every woman," Jane's mother responded with hope.

"That's actually incorrect," Maura's voice chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked in taken aback by the doctor's counter.

"That is incorrect. The sexes are not completely fifty, fifty according to the world census. Each country tilts a little more either way, and our country has more woman then men. That doesn't take into account transgendered people."

Jane smiled at her lovers Google talk.

"Transgendered?" Angela asked confused by the new term.

"Yes those who were born one sex, then surgically changed their genitalia to become the opposite sex. They can tilt the scale. Of course all census information only takes into account what you were physically born as, not what you've become."

Mrs. Rizzoli slowly nodded at this new piece of information.

"There is also the factor of age, war, illness –"

"She gets the picture Maura," Jane interrupted. "I think we should get going."

Jane started to stand, Maura following her lead. "You haven't finished your dinna," her mother argued.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore," Jane gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. She waved bye to Frankie and her mother, ignoring John.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Maura thanked the Rizzoli family, following Jane.

They got into Jane's car, and drove in silence to Maura's place. Once Jane parked the car and turned the car off she started to beat the steering wheel. Swears came flowing out of her mouth, as tears started to run down her face. She was mad and hurt at the comments her mother said. She knew there was only one way for her mother to accept her was to marry a man and quit her job. Two things she will never do.

Maura watched as the woman she loved breakdown in front of her. Knowing Angela Rizzoli had finally gotten the best of her daughter. Finally understanding why Jane wanted to keep their love a secret.

When Jane was no longer hitting the steering wheel Maura reached over, placing her hand on the back of Jane's neck. Jane had forgotten about the doctor in her breakdown. She leaned toward the woman next to her. Feeling her arms wrap around her. When the pain of the console digging into her side; Jane pulled away from Maura.

Silently the two women exited the car and went into the house. They went to Maura's room and changed for bed. This was the first time in two weeks they actually wore clothes to bed. Jane got into her side of the bed, lying on her left away from Maura.

Maura got into bed, wrapping her arms around the detective. Pulling her into her body, as close as she could, lightly kissing her shoulder. Jane took Maura's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you," Jane finally spoke.

"For what?"

Jane rolled over to look at the blond doctor next to her. "Thank you for everything. For saving me when I shot myself. Staying with me in the hospital, and when I was released. For coming with me today, and dealing with my mother. I couldn't have gone through any of those things without you."

Maura kissed the detective lightly. "You're welcome."

Jane kissed Maura with a little more passion. "Can we put a label on this?"

"What exactly are you trying to ask me Jane?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Maura kissed the detective again, "Yes."

Jane smiled at the response. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"You just did. Love you too."

The two women pulled the other closer, pressing their bodies together as close as possible; falling asleep in each other's embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all. I'm sorry for the really long break. Just needed a creative break. This is kind of a filler chapter to kind of bridge to some of the other chapters I have figured out in my head. I hope you like the chapter. Also thank you for the kind words from the previous chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The buzzing of Maura's alarm clock woke both women up with a jump. The blonde doctor rolled over hitting the snooze button. She turned back over, resting her head on Jane's chest. Jane stretched, trying to wake up. "Mornin," she mumbled feeling the woman on her chest.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Alright. You?" Jane asked, running her fingers through the blonde hair.

"Same. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Maura lifted her head up to look Jane in the eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"What do you want me to say Maura? That I am hurt knowing my mother will never approve of my love life. That she will never accept you as part of the family," tears started to form in Jane's eyes.

"It's a start. We both know you're not ok. You've been fighting with your mother long before we started seeing each other romantically. You're constantly trying to make her happy without compromising who you are." Maura got off of Jane, turning to face her sitting on her knees. "We both knew this was going to be difficult. A part of me thought you were exaggerating, but after that dinner. I understand why you wanted to keep us quiet. You are so strong having to constantly endure your mother's nit picking and-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's lips on hers. It was gentle and loving. "That was a nice way to tell me to stop talking," Maura breathed out when their lips parted.

"That wasn't to tell you to stop talking. That was to tell you that I love you. You always know what to say. And thank you again for coming yesterday. I think if you weren't there it would've gotten a lot worse. She gets me so mad sometimes, and I can't control the words that come out. I swear if you didn't intervene I was about to tell her that I we were dating. Just to make her stop," Jane confessed.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. It's what friends do. Sorry what girlfriends do. I'm here for you Jane, and always will be," Maura replied. She gave Jane a chaste kiss. "Are you ready to get up? We have your doctors' appointments."

Jane groaned at the thought of getting out of bed. "Ok let's go. But I'm hopping into your shower."

"OK, but know we are pressed for time," Maura replied heading to the door.

"I don't need a lot of time," Jane smirked chasing the doctor.

* * *

Jane and Maura were walking out of the orthopedics' office. Jane had two pieces of paper in her hand. "Finally, let's stop by the precinct. So I can go back to work tomorrow."

Maura was laughing at Jane's excitement. She was a little too excited about going back to work. "That's fine, but don't you have to see the psychologist and get cleared before returning?"

"Yes, and well I took care of that. Last week I was going stir crazy. So after our lunch I went up to the bullpen, talked to the lieutenant and started seeing the shrink. I need to be cleared on handling a gun again. But that doesn't really matter right now since I'll be on desk duty."

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Not everything. Just need to get out of my apartment and go back to one of the things I love." Jane took Maura's hand in hers when they were in Maura car.

Maura followed Jane's request and headed to the precinct so Jane could go back to work. Jane groaned when she saw who was sitting at the desk.

"Hey Janie," John said behind the desk.

"I told you not to call me that," Jane said sternly keeping her focus on the clipboard.

"Sorry I forgot. Everyone was calling you that last night."

"That is something only my family is allowed to call me. And you're not family, so you do not get the right to call me that. Now I suggest you stop before I get my gun back," Jane threatened.

She walked thru the metal detector to the elevator waiting for Maura to follow.

"She serious?" John whispered to Maura.

"I wouldn't push your luck to find out," Maura said matter-of-factly walking to Jane, standing next to her.

Jane didn't care who saw, she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist pulling her close; giving her a little hug. Maura allowed Jane to pull her into the side hug. She was surprised when Jane didn't let Maura go.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Maura asked her girlfriend as they walked into the elevator.

"Yea why?" Jane briefly let go to turn and push the button to their designated floor. She replaced her arm around the doctor's waist.

"Because you're displaying some affection in public," Maura informed the detective.

Jane looked at her arm around the blonde. "Huh. I guess I am. We're officially girlfriends now. Maybe I'm feeling more affectionate."

The elevator doors opened. Jane let go of Maura seeing Frost and Korsak sitting at their desks.

"Janie!" Korsak exclaimed seeing his old partner. He got up from his desk to give her a hug.

"Hey Jane," Frost said from behind Korsak.

"Hey Frost. Working on a case?"

"Yea double homicide. So what brings you in?"

Jane held up the papers in her hands. "I'm cleared to come back. I'll be on light duty until physical therapy clears me. So I'll be doing desk duty for a little while, hopefully not too long. I gotta go see the lieutenant. I'll be back." Jane left Maura with her partners.

"What brings you in doc?" Korsak asked Maura. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I do. Jane asked me to take her to her doctor's appointment," Maura said Matter-of-factly.

"Why? She can't drive herself?" Frost asked.

"No she can. I just have a better understanding of the medical jargon. Jane wanted me there in case she missed something or didn't understand something."

"So you've been spending a lot of time with Jane huh doc?" Korsak asked.

"Actually, with Jane not here, we've spent less time with each other," Maura corrected.

Korsak and Frost laughed at Maura's comment. Jane came out of the lieutenant's office with her badge in hand. "What are they laughing at?"

"I don't know," Maura replied.

"Are you going to tell me why you two are laughing?"

"Sorry Jane. It was something Maura said that's all." Frost informed her.

"I'm not gonna even ask. Anyways drinks tonight celebrating my return," Jane announced.

"Where?" Frost asked.

"Where we always go. We'll see you both tonight," Jane said to her partners.

"Of course see you later," Korsak replied watching the two woman leave. He noticed Jane place her arm around the doctor's shoulders. "Hey Frost. You see that?"

"Yep," Frost responded smiling at the older detective.

* * *

"No way?" Jane exclaimed at the conclusion of Korsak's story.

"I kid you not."

"God I wish I was there to see his face. Maura you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Not exactly, I wasn't there for the event in question. I heard about it after and the constant nicknames I've heard them call him."

"Such as…?"

"Casper, Whitey, and Albino you get the picture," Maura took a sip of her drink to stop listing the nicknames.

"That's awesome. I'm so going to start calling him one of those from now on. That was a good story. From now on I'll be calling John one of those names or anything else that comes to my mind. God I can't stand him."

"Come one Jane. He isn't that bad," Frost defended him.

"No he is that bad. He was such an ass the first time I met him. Then my mother had to try and set me up with him. And to top it off he has the _nerve_ to call me Janie."

Korsak and Frost started laughing, knowing that John has a death wish. "You let me call you Janie," Korsak pointed out.

"We were partner for years. We're like family. So you earned that right. You were also my superior, so I was not going to fight you."

"Nice to know there is one thing you won't fight me about," Korsak pointed out.

"You're the only one with that privilege outside my family; besides Maura that can call me that."

"Janie. No it doesn't sound right coming out of my mouth. You're Jane." Maura moved to Jane's ear and whispered, "As well as sweetie, honey or babe."

Jane smiled at the other names Maura calls her.

"Something you want to share with the class?" Korsak interrupted.

Jane looked at Maura before turning to Korsak. "Nope."

"What is going on with you two?" Korsak asked.

"What you talking about?"

"I don't know. You two seem to be giddy or something. Something is different about you two. I've sat hear all night and watched you two and I just don't know."

"Come on Korsak. When girls get giddy it's normally when they're in love," Frost answered trying to egg them on.

"Is Frost right?"

Maura didn't take her eyes off Jane. This was her call on how to answer. Jane turned to look at Maura locking their eyes. Jane nodded in response without breaking eye contact.

"So who are the lucky guys?" Korsak asked trying to not sound conspicuous.

Jane reached for Maura hand on her lap. The detective shook her head. "No guys."

"Wait...what?" Frost asked for clarification.

"I'm in love, that part is true." Jane finally turned towards the men across the table. "But not with any man. I'm in love with Maura."

"And I'm in love with Jane," Maura added.

"Pay up," Frost extended his hand to the officer next to him.

"Damnit," Korsak said reaching for his wallet.

"Excuse me. You two had a bet on us?" Jane said.

"It was when Maura was going to live with you. How long it would take for you two to finally fall for each other. Frost bet it was before you came back. I bet after." Korsak pulled a twenty out of his wallet, and started to hand it to the man next to him. Jane reached across the table taking it from her old partner.

"You both suck. Come on Maura, let's go." Jane nudged her girlfriend to get out of the booth.

"Janie."

Maura got out, stood waiting for her lover. She was reaching in her purse for her wallet, to pay for her drinks. Jane put her hand on Maura arm and shook her head. "No Maura. I got this." Jane turned her attention to the men still sitting in the booth. "Did I not mention drinks are on you two tonight? See you tomorrow."

Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her out of the bar before the men could chase them.

"You think she's mad?" Frost asked Korsak.

"If I know Jane this is just the beginning."

Outside Jane and Maura were walking to Jane's apartment. "Can you believe them?"

"Well look at the plus side Jane."

"What is the plus side?"

Maura stopped walking, pulling Jane to stop. They were less than a block from Jane's place. She wrapped her arms around the detective neck. "The plus side is they're ok with us being together."

Jane smiled at Maura's attempt to see the glass half full. "You're right, but they shouldn't have bet on us."

"They just knew we were meant to be before us." Maura leaned up placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips. "Come on. We have work in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

The show had ended, and everyone was leaving the drag show. The last to leave were two women, walking into the deserted streets. One woman had honey blonde hair, and was holding up the other woman. She had short black hair and could not walk straight.

"Who would've thought that you'd be the one to help me when I've drunk too much? Where are _my_ friends?" The black hair woman asked.

"They all left right after the show. No one knew you disappeared into the bathroom."

"You're so sweet. I can't believe I ever hated you."

The short hair woman wrapped her arms around the blonde. The blonde tried to push her away as they reached the alley way. The short hair woman tripped and pushed the blonde against the wall. The force caused the blonde to hit her head hard against it. The short hair woman leaned her lips towards the blonde's neck.

She blonde fuzzy head tried to push she short hair woman away, but was unsuccessful. The short hair woman grabbed her hands placing them above her head. Holding them with one hand, she used her other hand to punch the blonde in the stomach. The blonde yelled out from the pain, which caused the short hair woman to punch her across the face. She let go of the blonde allowing her to fall to the ground.

She jerked the jean jacket the blonde was wearing off. Straddling the blonde the dark hair woman continued to punch the blonde in the face. The short hair woman stood up and began kicking the blonde in the stomach. The blonde tried rolling the other way and was kicked in the back. When the short hair woman felt satisfied she placed herself between the blonde's legs kicking her as hard as she could. The blonde yelled out in pain.

"Hey!" the doorman of the club yelled seeing the two women.

The short hair woman turned looking at the man, before running down the alley. He ran after the woman leaving the alley way. As he exited a woman with long brunette hair saw them running. She picked up her pace to get to the alley they exited.

"Oh my god!" The brunette ran to the blonde on the ground.

The blonde was able to barely see the face of the woman through her swollen eyes. She attempted to smile but it made her entire face hurt. The brunette grabbed for her phone dialing 911. The blonde managed to reach for the brunette's other hand to get her attention and began moving her fingers. The brunette stopped paying attention to dispatch and focused on her hands, whispering the letters being formed by them.

"G-E-T-J-A-N-E-R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I."

Gun shot was heard not far from the women. The brunette covered the blonde at the sound. Afraid the sound would get closer. The blonde began coughing uncontrollably. She felt things start to get really fuzzy. She was about to black out and had a feeling she may not wake up. She moved her fingers again.

The brunette watched her fingers, and tears were falling freely. She was shaking her head. "No you're not saying your goodbyes. I'm not gonna tell her, you can tell her yourself."

The blonde held up her hand, pulling her middle and ring finger down, leaving the other three extended.

* * *

"Rizzoli," Jane groggily said into her phone.

"Jane, its Frost. We need you at the crime scene."

"Frost. What? I'm not cleared for field work yet. I've got about a week left."

"Is that Rizzoli, give that to me," a voice said behind Frost. "Rizzoli you get your ass down here. You can't have your gun back. But we need your help on this one. You're to be with Frost and Korsak at all times when not in the precinct."

"Only if I'm lead on this investigation," Jane negotiated.

"Done. Now get your ass down here. The media is having a field day."

"Jane?" Frost asked when the phone was thrown back at him.

"Yea I'm still here. Where is the crime scene?"

"Maura didn't tell you?"

Jane looked next to her seeing the spot empty. "No, she doesn't like to wake me up. I generally find a note when I get up. She feels bad because I can't help yet."

"Ok it's at a cabaret bar, Jacques. Corner of Broadway and Melrose Street."

"Ok thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jane hung up the phone and got out of bed to try and find her girlfriend.

She didn't have to look hard, when she reached the hallway she heard the shower going. Jane was shaking her head. Maura always had to look her best. She walked past the bathroom to the kitchen to make some coffee. She knew it was going to be a long night. She then entered the bathroom to get ready. When she was brushing her teeth Maura exited the shower.

"What are you doing up?" Maura asked taking the towel Jane was offering her.

"I've been called on a case. I'm assuming it's the same one you're going to."

"Melrose and Broadway?" Maura asked drying off.

Jane finished brushing her teeth. "Yep," Jane reached for Maura giving her a chaste kiss.

"But you're still on desk duty," Maura said matter-of-factly.

"I am. They need me for some reason. I'll have to have Frost and Korsak with me whenever I'm not in the precinct. But I'm lead."

"Well I'm happy for you Jane. I know how much you love doing desk duty," Maura said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I guess you are a little. Let's go get dressed. Are you coming with me?" Maura asked at the door.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Rizzoli, victor eight two five," Jane said to the officer on the other side of the yellow tape. She walked over to Frost.

"Tim Johnson, twenty-eight. Gunshot to the stomach, EMT's were too late," Frost answered.

Maura went to the body and began her assessment.

"Ok if you already know the victim and cause why am I here? To find out who?" Jane asked the young detective.

"Sorta. We have a witness but she's in shock. We're not sure if he was the intended victim or not."

"What do you mean?"

"White, female mid-twenties, was severely beaten. She was last seen in Jacques. Tim here is the doorman."

"Where is her body?"

"Our witness called 911, and the other victim was taken to the hospital. It's not looking good."

"Ok, so I'm here to talk to the witness?"

"Yes. She keeps spelling your name."

"What?"

"Yes. She keeps spelling your name." Frost flipped opened his notepad. "Also dispatch confirms she whispered 'G-E-T-J-A-N-E-R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I.' Followed by 'No, you're not saying your goodbyes. I'm not gonna tell her, you'll can tell her yourself.'"

"Why would she spell 'get Jane Rizzoli'?"

"That's why you're here."

"Alright. Bring me to the witness."

Frost led the way to one of the ambulances where the witness was sitting. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. She had a grey blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was rocking back and forth whispering the letters.

Jane looked at Frost shaking her head. She didn't recognize the woman. Jane sat down next to the witness placing her hand on her back. Jane reached in her pocket pulling out her ID badge. She placed it in front of the woman's face. The witnessed reached up taking it in her hands staring at it. The woman then turned her attention to Jane. "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane said to the woman.

"J-A-N-E-R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I," the witness spelled again.

"That's me."

"She told me to get you," the woman finally spoke.

"Ok. Can you tell me who she is?"

"Angela Scavino."

Frost began scribbling on his notepad.

"And what is your name?"

"Jeri Coyan."

"Jeri, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Ok let's start with the beginning of the night. When did you first see Angela tonight?"

"We met around eight thirty. We met at Park Street then made our way this way. There was a group of us. We stopped at Rock Bottom for dinner and drinks then came to the show. When it ended we all left. Angela said to go ahead she'll meet me at the train, since we'd have to take the same one. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. Then I made my way back here figuring I'd meet her on the way. When I reached the alley way looked like a man had her jean jacket. The door guy was chasing him. I came down the alley and found Angela…" Jeri started to cry.

Jane was rubbing Jeri's back to try and console her. "It's ok. Take your time."

"I called nine-one-one. That's when she told me to get you."

"Why did she spell my name?"

"She was signing. We took a semester together in college. There are a lot of signs we don't know, but we know the alphabet with our hands. So she spelled it. Followed by…" Tears were flowing freely from Jeri's eyes. "T-E-L-L-I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A," Jeri held up her hand mimicking what she saw her friend do. Putting the middle and ring fingers down, leaving the other three extended.

"What does that mean?"

"Tell Isabelle I love you," Frost answered for the witness. Jane just stared at her partner. "My mom would do that sign to me all the time when I was younger. It allowed us to tell each other we loved each other without me being made fun of."

Jane turned her attention back to Jeri,"Who is Isabella?"

"Isabella Tambini. Angela's fiancé. Oh my god. I have to tell her," Jeri was feeling her pockets looking for her phone.

"We'll let her know. Do you have her address?"

"Um yea," Jeri turned her attention behind her grabbing her bag. She rummaged through until she found her GPS. She looked through it looking for Angela's name and handed it to Jane. Jane handed it off to Frost to write down the information.

"We're going to have a police officer take you to the precinct. We'll need your information in case we have any other questions. Also you said you came with a group. We'll need their information as well."

Jeri nodded at Jane's request. "Get justice for my best friend."

Jane placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before standing. "Come on Frost. Get Korsak. I'm gonna go check on Maura real quick."

"Where are we going?" Frost asked.

Jane lowered her voice, "To see Isabella."

Jane walked through the alley to Maura who just finished her initial assessment. "So what do we got Maura?"

"He's been dead for about two hours. I'm not seeing any other signs of struggle or causes of death."

"The big gapping whole in his stomach is an indicator."

Maura looked at her girlfriend. "Jane yes he was shot. But the extent of the injury I'll know when I get back to the lab."

"Ok, you go back to the lab. I'll meet you back there. I'm off to see the fiancé."

"His?"

"No hers. He was not the intended victim. According to the witness he was chasing the culprit."

"Who was the intended victim?"

"Angela Scavino."

"Hmm that sounds familiar?"

"I don't know. She knew me. She told the witness to get me so maybe after I see her fiancé it'll make sense."

"Be careful. See you back at the lab," Maura gave Jane a quick hug.

The rest of the precinct knew by now of Maura's and Jane's relationship. They all had the same reaction as Frost and Korsak. Frankie included. He had corner Jane one day and asked if the rumors were true. She confided in him but threatened him to not tell their parents. He agreed especially after what she said at that Sunday dinner.

"I will see you in a bit."

* * *

"This is it," Frost said pulling up to the apartment building.

"She lives pretty close to the hospitals. What hospital did they take Angela to?" Jane asked from the back

"Beth Israel," Korsak answered.

"We may need to stop there," Jane pointed out exiting the vehicle.

"Why?" Frost asked.

"To know the extent of her injuries, see if she'll survive. This may turn into a double homicide. Let's go. Lead the way Frost."

He walked up to the door looking at the intercom, looking for the right number to call. While he was looking someone came out of the building. She had tear streaked cheeks and red nose. She held the door open for the detectives. They went inside walking to the elevators. Frost pressed the number 6 for the top floor.

"You know where you're going Frost?" asked Korsak.

"Yea the apartment number is 1622. Bottom floor was the 1100's. So logically 1600 is sixth floor."

"Way to use your brain Frost," Jane teased.

The elevator doors opened, showing three hallways. There were signs directing them where they needed to go. They went straight and went to the first door on the right. Jane knocked on the door. No answer. Jane repeated the process. It was now 2:30 in the morning and any normal person would be sleeping at this time. She was about to knock a third time when a voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this Isabella Tambini?" Jane asked through the door.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. This is Detectives Vincent Korsak and Barry Frost." Jane responded. She held up her ID to the peep hole for the woman on the other side to see.

Jane heard the lock and the door open a few inches. The chain was still in place to keep the door from being completely opened. Jane saw the face of Isabella, brown eyes, and brunette hair tied up in a ponytail. "Can I see that again?"

Jane held up her ID again. "And theirs," Isabella asked.

Frost and Korsak did what was asked and showed their ID's through the crack in the door. "What can I do for you?"

"We have some news about your fiancé. Angela Scavino." Jane informed the woman.

She closed the door briefly to open it again, "Come in."

Isabella stepped away from the door allowing the detectives to come in. They entered into the kitchen of the apartment. "Can I get you anything?" Isabella asked to be polite, trying to keep her voice calm. She was clearly sleeping. She had on a pair of sleep pants and a sweatshirt.

"No thank you. We're fine. Why don't we sit down?"

Isabella nodded leading them to her living room. She took a seat on the couch. "You said you had news about Angela?"

"Yes. Angela has been assaulted," Jane informed her sitting next to the woman.

Tears immediately formed in Isabella's eyes. "Is she alright?"

"We don't know. She was taken to the hospital. Do you know anyone who might have a grudge against her?"

Isabella shook her head. "I don't know. Where is she?"

"She's at Beth Israel," Frost answered.

Isabella nodded acknowledging she heard him.

"Where were you tonight?" Korsak asked the fiancé.

"I've been here all night. This was Angela's girls' night, and I have to get up early for work."

"If tonight was girls' night then why weren't you there?" Frost asked.

"Do you even know what girls night is?"

"Uh yea. A night out without the boyfriends or husbands," Frost replied.

"Exactly. All of Angela's friends are straight. Since none of them are allowed to bring their love, Angela thought it only fair to go without hers. It's always the first Monday of the month, and I couldn't go if I wanted to."

"Why is that?" Korsak intervened.

"High school teacher, I teach science," she pointed out to the detectives. "Hence the early schedule. And no night out during the week. Can I go see Angela?"

"We just have a few more questions," Frost replied.

Jane was looking around the apartment when a picture caught her eye. It was Isabella at the theater, with what looked like Angela on her knee.

"When was that picture taken?" Jane interrupted.

"The night Angela proposed," Isabella answered.

"You saw your favorite play and the cast acted out the proposal?"

"Yea, Did you see the news cast?"

"Is Angela a nurse?"

"Yes."

"At Beth Israel?"

"Yes she works nights."

"In ICU?"

"Yes. Do you know Angela?"

Jane figured out how the victim knew her. She was her nurse a few months ago when she shot herself. Jane opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Frost. "Does Angela own any guns?"

"Yea three, her father gave them to her, a twenty, nine and forty."

"Twenty-five, nine, and forty-five," Frost said as he wrote down the calibers. "Did she bring one with her?"

"Yea, the second one, she always did to try an ease my mind. Was someone shot?"

Jane took Isabella's hand in hers. "Yes the doorman of Jacques. He was shot. According to the witness he was chasing Angela's attacker."

"Is he ok?"

Jane shook her head. Isabella let go of Jane's hands and covered her face. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That's what we are here to figure out," Jane said trying to console her.

"The witness said the attacker had her jean jacket. Any reason why?" Frost asked.

Isabella removed her hands from her face. She used her left hand and pretended to open a jacket, placing her right one right underneath it. "Phone," she said out loud. She repeated the process on the other side, "Wallet." She patted the left side of her stomach, "Keys." Then the right side of her stomach, "Gun." She patted the left breast, "Camera." She repeated the process on the left, "Chap stick."

"I don't get it," Korsak confessed.

"She kept everything in that jacket. Her cell phone, wallet, camera, Chap Stick, keys and gun. Oh my god," Isabella's eyes went wide. "Whoever stole the jacket has Angela's gun and the keys to our apartment."

"Do you have someone you can stay with until we catch this guy?"

"Uh yea my parents, but I'm not going there. I'm going to the hospital. Are we done here?"

"Let us come with you," Jane offered.

"I'd appreciate that. It's only about a block. Thank you. Just give me a minute."

Isabella disappeared to the bedroom and returned in a few minutes. She had her bag in hand ready to go. They exited the building in silence, once outside Jane told Korsak and Frost to meet them at the hospital with the car. She gave them both a stern look to not argue and walked Isabella to the hospital.

"So you didn't answer my question. You know Angela?" Isabella asked again.

"Yes. She saved my life a few months ago, when I was shot on the job."

"You're the detective that had the doctor with you?"

"Yes. She talked about me?"

"Nothing specific, because of HIPPA. But she did mention when the doctor had gotten upset for checking your skin," Isabella laughed.

"Yea. Maura can get jealous. So how long have you and Angela been together?"

"Six years. We've known each other for seven."

"Took her six years to pop the question?"

"She's a thinker. She doesn't do anything without thinking it through. According to Jeri she'd been thinking of proposing for years, but couldn't figure out how. Then when Wicked came back around it was her sign."

"Wicked? That's your favorite play?"

"Yes. It was also our first date. It kind of happened on a fluke. She had plans to see it through the school with her best friend Jeri. But for some reason Jeri backed out and Angela asked me. We were friends at the time and I wasn't sure if I liked girls. Well that night everything changed and we've been together ever since."

The women reached the hospital and walked up to the main desk. "Angela Scavino," Isabella said to the woman sitting behind it.

"SICU room 4. Do you need help finding it?"

"No I know where it is," Isabella said walking to the elevators.

"Are you Angela's advance directive?" Jane asked Isabella as they entered the elevator.

"Yes. When Angela proposed we did the paperwork the next day."

"Do I have your permission to have a copy of Angela's injuries?"

Isabella nodded as tears started to form again. The doors opened and Isabella led the way. She pushed the button of the call box to get into ICU. "Can I help you?"

"It's Iz," Isabella said into the box.

The doors opened and Isabella made a beeline for room four. Jane followed and was heartbroken seeing the sight in front of her. Angela's face was so swollen it was unrecognizable. There was a blue tube coming out of her throat. IV bags hung around her, and a bag was at the foot of the bed. Jane couldn't tell what tubes were going into Angela and what was coming out. Isabella was leaning over the bed talking into Angela's ear, while holding her hand. One of the doctors passed Jane and went into the nurse's room. Jane followed the man.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, can I have a copy of Angela's injuries?"

The doctor turned to Isabella. "Give me the form to sign. I'm Angela's advanced directive."

He turned around and walked back out. He talked to one of the nurses. She came in with a clipboard with a sheet for Isabella to fill out. Once finished she walked back out and began making copies. She then walked back in with the paperwork in an envelope for Jane. "May I see an ID?" the nurse asked.

Jane pulled out her ID for the nurse to see before handing the envelope to her. "Thanks Maria," Isabella said to the nurse as she left. "Is there anything else detective?"

"No. Just thank you for all your help. And I promise you we will get the person who did this," Jane turned and left to get a ride back to the precinct. She didn't know how to tell Maura the bad news.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter for you all. Thank you again for your kind words. I'm glad you like this added crime, and that you like the nurse Angela, hoping she pulls through. I know if she does or doesn't, and who did it. It'll all make sense in due time, as well how this is going to effect Jane and Maura's relationship. Anyways hope you like the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Jane got in the backseat of the cruiser. "You ok Janie?" Korsak asked from the driver's seat.

"I know Angela," Jane confessed.

"Who is she?" Frost asked, turning around to face her.

"She was my night ICU nurse when I was hospitalized. Maura loved her; she took good care of me when I was in the coma."

"I'm sorry Janie. Should we head back to the precinct?" Korsak asked.

"No, let's go back to the crime scene. See if we can find the jacket," Jane ordered.

Korsak did as he was told driving back to the crime scene. There were still a few people processing the scene. Jane got out of the car and started walking towards Jacques. She stood where she'd expect the doorman to stand. She was looking around at the buildings surrounding the small bar. It was a residential area. Seemed like an odd place for a bar. She tried to look down the alley but there was a blind spot.

Jane walked toward the alleyway where Angela was found. The place was marked by numbers. Jane stood there looking around. There was no way the residence could've seen Angela. She was standing in the blind spot she noticed when she was standing near the bar door. Angela was lucky Tim saw her, but unlucky for Tim. Jane walked the rest of the alleyway coming out on the other side. It was Charles St. which is normally a busy street in Boston. At three in the morning, there were barely any cars on the road.

Jane turned right to where Tim's body was found, in front of a dentist office. Standing in front of the building she noticed a restaurant to the right of it. "Hey Korsak," Jane yelled.

"What?"

"Did anyone in the restaurant see anything?"

"We looked into that. They're closed on Mondays."

"Damn, thanks."

Jane continued her walk. She reached a cross road. To the right was Melrose, back to Jacques, Jane shook her head. _Wouldn't make sense to go back the way you came_, Jane thought. The left was Warrington Street, Jane noticed on the other corner there was a gated area that was overgrown with weeds and vines. It was a risk to run diagonally across an intersection and three lanes of traffic. But people aren't thinking rationally when they kill someone.

Jane did a quick check and ran across the road to the area of green. She used her flashlight to look in the secluded area. Moving her flashlight she saw something blue. "Frost! Korsak!" Jane yelled from her spot.

Her partners ran across the road to where she stood. She kept her flashlight on the blue she saw pointing to it. Frost took his coat off handing it to Jane. "I got it," he said climbing the small fenced area.

He put on a pair of rubber gloves before picking up the jacket. He walked back over to Jane's light. The right pocket had a hole in it. "Looks like the perp shot Tim through the Jacket," Frost said from his spot.

"You think the perp knew it was in there?" Korsak asked to no one in particular.

"Or he found it when he was running and couldn't get it out of the jacket. What else is missing?" Jane responded

Frost reached in the right inside pocket, and removed it empty handed. He felt the left pocket. "Hold up. There's something in here," Frost said.

He reached in the outside pocket, nothing came out. He reached in the inside left pocket pulling out her phone. He handed it to Jane, and continued to look through the jacket. He pulled out Angela's camera and Chap Stick.

"So what is missing?" Korsak asked for trying to remember what Isabella said.

"Her gun, keys, and wallet," Frost answered. He handed the items between Korsak and Jane and took Jane's flashlight. He started to look through the weeds seeing if he could find the missing items.

Jane was looking through Angela's camera. "Find anything?" Korsak asked Jane.

"I don't know. Maybe Angela took a picture of the perp. Whoever attacked her knew to take her Jacket," Jane pointed out.

"But left her phone," Korsak countered.

"Frost you find anything?" Jane asked the young detective.

"Nah. They're not here. The perp must've taken them."

"Hmm keys, gun and wallet," Jane repeated to herself.

"What you getting at?" Korsak asked.

"Well this wasn't just a random attack or a thievery. Took her wallet but not her phone, and this is a pretty sweet phone. Frost how much would you get for this?"

Frost jumped back over the fence taking the phone in her hand. "Touch screen, smart phone. Looks brand new, about a hundred bucks give or take."

"The wallet probably fell out when the he shot the gun. But why take her keys?" Jane reached into her pocket pulling her keys out, looking at them. "Where is her car?"

"She took the train. She lives within walking distance of the Longwood stop. Who knows if she even has a car?" Frost answered.

"Let's get back the precinct and find out."

* * *

Jane was standing outside the door to Maura's lab. She was looking for her girlfriend. She had already finished the autopsy and wasn't at the front computer. Jane slowly pushed the glass door open scanning for the doctor. She placed the envelope containing Angela's medical information and the jacket in the evidence bag on the first autopsy table. Jane reached the door to Maura's office. The blonde doctor had her head on her arms, sleeping on the desk. Jane always loved watching Maura sleep. She didn't realize how tired she was, or that it was now four in the morning. She couldn't sleep, not yet.

She walked around placing herself behind Maura. She gently moved Maura's hair to the right, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. The doctor began to stir at the contact. She lifted her head to look behind her, smiling seeing her love.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," Jane responded. "I brought you something."

"What?"

"A copy of Angela's injuries, but there is something I need to tell you before you look at them." Jane moved to the front of Maura. She leaned back against the desk taking Maura's hands in hers. "I found out where we know Angela Scavino from." Jane took a deep breath trying to find the words.

"Jane." Maura gave the detectives hands a light squeeze.

"Angela was my nurse," Jane blurted out.

Maura just looked at Jane. "Your nurse?" Maura repeated. She slowly put the pieces together. "You're night nurse from ICU, the one who practically saved your life. Who actually treated you like a person when she was caring for you? That Angela?"

"You left out gay and Italian," Jane said trying to lighten the mood.

Tears were forming in Maura's eyes. Jane pulled the doctor up into a hug. Holding her girlfriend; rubbing her back. "Shhh."

"Tell me you have a lead. Tell me you're gonna get this guy," Maura said into Jane's neck.

Jane pulled Maura to arm's length to look her in the eye. "I promise. I promised Isabella, and I promise you we will get this guy. You know exactly how Tim was killed?"

"Yes," Maura replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "Gun shot was close range. It went through his abdomen, and through his vena cava. He bled out and was killed almost instantly. The bullet was lodge in his spine. It's a-"

"Nine millimeter slug," Jane interrupted. "Did you find any fibers at the entry wound?"

"Yes, some blue fibers. How did you know?" Maura asked her girlfriend.

"Angela has three guns. She took the nine with her according to her fiancé. We also found her jacket. There was a hole in one of the pockets. I have that for you too."

Maura walked out of her office to the two items waiting for her. She opened the envelope first. She skimmed through the papers gasping every now and again.

"Maura talk to me," Jane said

"She has a subdural hematoma-" Maura started.

"In my terms please," Jane interrupted.

"Sorry. Uh, she has some bleeding in the brain. Multiple facial fractures, lacerated liver and spleen; which means she is bleeding into her abdomen. Some rib fractures, broken arm and…" Maura was shaking her head. Words escaped her from the last injury she saw.

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked.

"Vaginal bruising, Jane that's generally sign of being raped," Maura finally answered. "How can people do this? This is the second time we had a lesbian woman that was beaten outside of a club. The last one was raped with a phallic shaped object and now Angela. People are sick."

Jane walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist. "People are fucked up. We live in a fucked up world. That's why we're here. To put them away so they can never do anything to another person again. It sucks it's after the fact, but we do good. And side note Angela wasn't killed."

"Yet," Maura countered. "I've read everything the doctor wrote about her injuries. It doesn't look good."

Jane turned Maura around in her arms. "I'm gonna get this son of a bitch. I'm going upstairs to see Frost and Korsak's process. You see if there is anything you can get from the jacket."

Maura nodded at Jane's request. The detective gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss before leaving the morgue.

* * *

"What do you got?" Jane asked her partners.

"Angela has a 2010 Toyota Corolla registered in her name, location unknown," Korsak said first.

"Get in touch with Isabella. It might be at the apartment. What about the interviews?"

"None of the employees saw anything. All but one of the girls has come in and given her statement. No one noticed anything unusual; they were too enthralled in the show."

"Who is missing?"

"Sophie Hamlin. According to Jeri, she's visiting form New York and is staying with some friends in Lexington. Called her cell a few times and left messages nothing."

"Well try again. She may have noticed something. What about the pictures?"

Frost put the pictures of the show on the screen. Jane studied each one. They were mostly pictures of her friends and the men putting on the show. There was a person sitting on the other side of the stage who kept staring at the camera. This person was in most of the shots. "Any idea who this person is?" Jane said pointing behind the man in drag.

"No, I'll see what I can do." Frost answered clicking away at his computer.

"Detective Rizzoli?" a policeman asked at the door.

"Yea," Jane replied turning her attention away from the screen.

"This woman said she's gotten quite a few phone calls from Detective Frost about Angela Scavino."

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," Jane told the man shoeing him away. "I'm detective Rizzoli."

"I'm Sophie Hamlin. Can you please tell me what is going on?" the woman replied. She was wearing a faded blue Boston Red Sox hat, sweatshirt and sweat pants, a little on the baggy side. She had shoulder length black hair with eyes to match, and tan skin tone.

"Yes, please follow me we have a few questions," Jane replied leading the last friend to the interrogation room.

"Am I in trouble?" Sophie asked taking a seat across from the mirror.

"Not unless you have something to hide."

"No."

"Then no you're not in trouble. You're friends with Angela Scavino?"

"Yes."

"Were you at Jacques tonight with her?"

"Yes, I sat next to her all night."

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"What do you mean unusual? Have you seen their drag show?"

"Let me clarify, anything unusual with Angela? Was she acting differently or seemed scared? Anything along those lines," Jane clarified.

"Not really. Angela kept pretty quiet, took pictures. She has always been that way. She keeps to herself, and uses the camera to keep herself busy."

"Go through the night with me. What time did you first meet up with her?"

Sophie sighed. "Not until you tell me why you are so interested in Angela. I find it hard to believe Angela would have done anything wrong. Now are you going to tell me why I am here?"

"You're here to help a criminal investigation." Jane paused seeing if that was enough information. "Angela was assaulted tonight."

The color disappeared from Sophie's face. "Is she ok?"

"She's pretty banged up, not sure if she'll make it," Jane whispered.

Sophie closed her eyes remembering the night. "I met up with everyone at Rock Bottom. I got there late because I got into a fight with my girlfriend about going out tonight without her. Everything was fine, had dinner and a few drinks. Angela was talking having a good time. We walked to Jacques together and took our seats…" Sophie opened her eyes and pointed to the pad and pen near Jane. "May I?"

Jane moved the writing materials to Sophie. She drew two straight lines, "This was the stage." To Jane's right of the stage, closer to Sophie, she drew a circle. "This was our table. Angela was sitting here, facing the bathrooms." She drew a line perpendicular to the stage lines a few inches away from the stage, and table. "I was sitting right next to her. We had to turn and crane our necks to see the show because we were facing the other way."

Sophie put the pen down and closed her eyes again. "We watched the show and got up to leave. Angela said she needed to use the bathroom. Jeri and I both offered to wait for her, but she told us to go ahead. That she'd meet up with us. She went into the bathroom and I didn't leave with Jeri. Jeri had to come back in and drag me out. She told me to not piss off Angela, that she'd be fine." Tears started to form in Sophie's eyes. "Boy we were wrong."

"You didn't notice if anyone was taking an interest in Angela?"

"Uhm yea. There was this chick that kept staring at her. I pointed her out and Angela got very quiet. I asked if she knew her. She just said she didn't want to talk about it. I've known Angela long enough to know when to push. That wasn't one of them."

"Do you know where she was sitting?"

Sophie closed her eyes for a second, before grabbing the pen and paper again. She drew a circle near the edge of the left side of the stage. "There," was all she said.

"Think you can point her out if you saw her again?"

"I think so."

"I'll be right back," Jane replied.

The detective left the interrogation room and went back to bullpen. "Frost print me out some pictures from Angela's camera. Print out ones that show different areas of the club, especially the people in the background."

"Ok," Frost said doing as he was told.

"What's up Janie?" Korsak asked.

"Sophie told me that she noticed a girl that was staring at Angela all night. And I noticed this person…" Jane pointed to the person staring at the camera. "…Is always staring at the camera when they're in the shot."

Korsak put on his glasses to get a better look at the person. "Think that's the perp?"

"I don't know, but it's a start."

Frost finished printing the pictures and handed them to Jane. She went back into the interrogation room where Sophie was waiting. She had started to doodle on the notepad as she waited for the detective to return. Jane fanned out the pictures she had in her hand for Sophie to look at. She scanned each one and pointed to one of them. "That's her. She's even staring at the camera."

Jane looked at the picture, and the person Sophie was pointing at. It was the person Jane noticed, but wasn't sure if it was a woman, because of the short black hair. "You know that's a woman?"

"Yes. The background is dark so you can't see her feminine features. Quick glance with the short hair and the loose clothing makes it easy to overlook. She also wasn't wearing any make up. She actually looked like she just rolled out of bed."

"Was she with anyone?"

"I don't know. I'm assuming the people who are at the table with her. There were at least two other people at her table."

"Thank you Sophie. You've been very helpful. Best to stay close in case we have more questions."

"You're welcome. And I plan on it knowing Angela was hurt."

Jane showed Sophie out before returning to the bullpen. She brought the pictures to Frost pointing out the girl who was staring Angela down. "That's a woman?" Frost asked.

"I know. I couldn't tell either, but Sophie is positive. Korsak did you get in touch with Isabella?"

"Yea I called the hospital and she said the car should be at the apartment. But hasn't left Angela to check," Jane's other partner answered.

"We're going back to the hospital," Jane ordered.

"Why now?"

"We need to see if the car is still where Isabella said it is. She's not going to her apartment or Angela's car alone knowing the perp has access to them. Now let's go."

* * *

Jane reached the seventh floor, and made her way to ICU, with her partners following. Jane was wondering when the sun came up, shining through the windows. In the hallway there was a short man pacing back and forth smoking. Jane reached the man; he had thinning grey hair, and a large nose.

"Excuse me sir there is no smoking in the hospital," Jane informed him politely.

"What. Dis? It's one of those ahh fake cigarettes," he said with a thick accent, pointing to the electric cigarette in his hand.

"You must be Angela's father?" Jane asked.

"Dom," he said extending his hand.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. Detectives Frost and Korsak," Jane responded shaking his hand.

"Rizzoli huh? You Frank's daughta? The ahh plumba?"

"Yes."

"He's a good guy. You working my daughta's case?"

"Yes we are. Convenient running into you. I have a question about the guns you gave Angela."

"What about dem? She's has her license to carry. Trained her myself," Dom answered sounding proud.

"Just what exactly you gave her."

Dom took another puff of the fake cigarette before answering. "I gave her ahh twenty five Beretta. It's a small ding. Ahh nine Beretta, dat one was my gun. Dat one is from Italia. And ahh fordy five colt," Dom finished taking another puff. "Why you ask dis?"

"Well according to Isabella, Angela took the nine millimeter Beretta with her when she went out," Jane answered.

"Did she get the bastahd?" Dom asked enthusiastically.

"No. The perp stole Angela's gun before she could use it. We believe the perp didn't know Angela had the gun until after."

"Afta what?"

"After he stole her jacket, finding it when the doorman was chasing him," Jane replied.

Dom took another puff, turning away from the detective muttering shit under his breath.

Jane took it as her cue to leave the grieving father. Jane was about to push the call button when Isabella came out of ICU nearly knocking Jane over.

"Detective Rizzoli, I'm sorry didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"Please call me Jane. Came to see you, we need to see if Angela's car is still at the apartment." The detective replied.

"Ah yea sure, let me just grab my bag. Mr. Scavino, you want to come in?"

"Isabella, when you gonna stop calling me dat?"

"When I'm officially part of the family," Isabella retorted.

Dom laughed at the comment and followed Isabella back inside. It was not long before Angela's fiancé came back out with her bag. She lead the way out of the hospital and back towards the apartment with the detectives in tow. Right next to it was a parking garage that was labeled with signs saying residents only.

"How much is parking?" Jane asked as they entered the garage.

"It's an extra twenty five a month with rent per vehicle. So we pay fifty a month to keep our cars here. We have these scan tags that open the gate."

"That's pretty cheap. No wonder you two walk everywhere."

"Yea but rent is a little steep. I still drive to work. Our apartment is more convenient for Angela, but I don't mind the drive."

"What high school you work at?"

"I teach at Prospect Hill Charter Academy in Cambridge. Well here we are," Isabella stopped extending her arms.

She was standing behind a silver 2010 Toyota Corolla. Around the license plate was a purple border with the words Curry College on it. On the bumper was a big fairy, and the top of the back window had a thin strip of rainbow going across the top of it.

"It kind of sticks out," Korsak pointed out.

"Yea, when she first got it she went to the wrong car once. She went in to a store she was in what she thought was the first spot. When she came out another car exact same make, model and color parked next to her in the real first spot. She tried to open the door of the car. So she had to get something to make hers stick out." Isabella told the detectives laughing at the memory.

Frost walked around the vehicle and looked inside. "Isabella I thought you said Angela brought her wallet with her?"

"She did. She wouldn't have been able to get into the Jacques without it." Isabella stood next to the young detective and looked in the car. On the driver's seat was Angela's wallet and keys. "What are they doing here?"

"Do you have a spare key?" Jane asked.

"Ah yea. I don't keep it on me; it's back in the apartment." Isabella started to walk out of the garage to the apartment.

Jane followed and nudged her head for the men to follow her. Isabella was silent the entire way back to the apartment. She was trying to figure out how those items got into Angela's car. _She wouldn't have been able to get back in the apartment without her keys_, she kept saying to herself. Isabella reached her apartment door, inserting the key into the lock. She turned the key, opened the door taking a step inside. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jane asked behind the shorter brunette.

Isabella pointed to an item on the counter in front of her. Turning she looked that the detectives. "That was no here last night. You were all here. That was no there!" Isabella shrieked.

Jane grabbed Isabella pulling her out of the apartment. She pulled her up against the wall and allowed Frost and Korsak to do a sweep of the apartment.

"All clear," Frost said returning to the door, holstering his gun.

"Call forensics. Get them down here to process the apartment and Angela's car." Jane ordered her young partner. "Isabella where's the key? Isabella?"

Isabella walked out of Jane's embrace to the counter staring at the item left there. Black barrel and brown handle, that looked like wood. It was Angela's missing Beretta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter yay! Thank you again for the reviews. Also sorry for the cliffhanger. I get so into the Rizzoli and Isles world that sometimes it feels like I'm righting an episode. So the cliffhanger was before a commercial break, because you only had to wait about a day. So I hope you like the chapter, questions will be answered. If there is something I forgot to answer just ask, but I think I got it all. Enjoy :0)**

**

* * *

**The forensics team was swarming the apartment. Jane was sitting on the couch trying to console Isabella. She was freaking out that her fear came true. The perp had come into her apartment. She was lucky that she's been at the hospital since the first time the detectives visited the fiancé.

"What if I was home?" Isabella said to herself.

"You weren't. And if you were you keep the door chained. And I don't think their intention was to harm you."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact the perp left the keys and her wallet in her car. The perp came here placed the gun on the counter. You need the key to lock the door. They didn't leave the keys here, he made sure to lock the door behind him. Then put them in her car, but why?"

"To return them?" Isabella offered.

"Or to plant them," Jane countered

"So maybe I'm the target?"

"I don't think so. There was so much anger in Angela's attack. I feel like it's more to distract us. Lead us the wrong way. By bringing everything back we can't find the missing items on the perp. Also make it seem like it was you."

Isabella started shaking her head. "No. It wasn't me. I may not have had an alibi when you first came because I was sleeping alone. But after you walked me to the hospital I've been there all night with Angela. You can ask any of the nurses. And…" Isabella stood up pointing to the counter. "I'd never touch that. I don't like them. Angela showed me where she keeps them and the key in case something happens when she isn't here. Why would I leave it on the counter when I could just put it away?"

"Where does she keep them?" Jane asked keeping the line of communication open.

Isabella motioned for Jane to follow her into the bedroom. In the closet there was a black box with a master key lock on it. She pointed to the box, "Guns." Then she turned to the other corner where there was a large fire safe box with a combination on the door. "Bullets, rounds, whatever you call them," she said.

"Where's the key?"

She walked in the bedroom and to the dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a key with a piece of paper taped to it. Jane walked over taking the item in her hand. "Does anyone else know they're there?"

"Only other person who knows is Angela's dad. Angela had him come over after he gave her everything to make sure it was in an ok spot and it was legal. Ammo and guns locked up separate."

Jane nodded, acknowledging what Isabella was saying.

"Can I go back to the hospital?" Isabella asked.

"Ah yea, we'll have an officer walk you back over. I'll be in touch," Jane said guiding the woman to the door. "Please escort Ms. Tambini to Beth Israel." Jane ordered an officer by the door.

Jane walked over to the counter to the men dusting the gun, "Anything?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Get everything you can back to the lab."

Jane left the apartment to go check the team working on car. Frost and Korsak were observing the team. "What we got?"

"Her keys, and wallet," Korsak replied handing the evidence bags to Jane.

Jane looked at the items. "Looks like the wallet went through the mill." She rotated the bag getting a better look at the tattered wallet. "Maybe the lab will get some residue off of it. Confirming it was in her pocket when the gun went off. What I'd really like is a print."

"Well ask and you shall receive," Frost said next to the driver's door.

On the window near the door opening was half a hand print. "Nice work. Let's see if the perp has a record. Let's head back and start processing what we have."

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Maura asked the detective as she entered the morgue.

"I have for you, one nine millimeter Beretta. One set of keys, and one tattered wallet," Jane replied. "And you?"

"I looked through the jacket. I found gun residue at the hole in the pocket. Combine that with the blue fibers I found on Tim and that confirms your theory he was shot through the pocket."

"Good. Check the wallet as well, that was in the inside pocket where the gun was. See if you can get anything off of anything. And confirm that the Beretta was the gun used," Jane said yawning.

"I will. Only if you do one thing for me," the doctor negotiated wrapping her hands around Jane's neck.

"Yea what's that?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Go take a nap."

"No. I need to find this son of a bitch. I need to identify the person in the pictures. I need to -"

Maura interrupted Jane with her lips on the detective's. "Jane please. Go in my office for even just ten minutes. I promise to wake you up if I find anything."

"You promise?"

Maura kissed the brunette again. "I promised," she whispered.

Jane kissed Maura one last time before walking into Maura's office. She closed the door behind her. She took off her jacket and made it into a pillow. Jane made the decision to just lie on the floor. It

* * *

_Jane was running down the street trying to catch up to Maura. When she was about to reach her she disappeared. Instead of chasing after her again Jane just stood there._

"_I've done this before…"_

* * *

Jane woke up abruptly. She was on the floor of Maura's office. She stood up grabbing her jacket, leaving the office. She put it on scanning the morgue for Maua but she was missing. She left the morgue and made her way to the elevator. After pushing the button the doors open, Jane nearly knocked over her girlfriend who had two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Jane! I was just coming to wake you up."

"What you got?" Jane said stepping into the elevator. She took the bigger cup of coffee Maura was offering her.

"I confirmed that the Beretta was the murder weapon. And that's all I have. There was no match for the fingerprints from the door."

"So this perp has no record… What if the perp worked a profession where they do background checks?"

"You know how I feel about sentences that start with what if."

"Humor me this one time please."

"Fine, but Jane they all require background checks."

"No I mean like working for a school or police department or…"

"Or what…? Jane?"

"Hospital. Do you remember the nurse who almost killed me?"

"You mean the one who gave you too much pain medication?"

Jane nodded in response.

"Yes Beth."

Jane kissed Maura taking her by surprise, slowly pushing her back against the wall of the elevator. The doctor was so lost in the kiss she almost dropped her coffee. Jane released her girlfriend, turning to walk out when the doors opened. "I love you Maura."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jane exited the elevator walking towards her partners. "Yes. I just had a dream. It was the same dream I had when I was in the coma. The one when I was trying to catch you. Which later you told me Beth kept giving me too much pain medication keeping me in the coma. Then I remembered that she got into trouble. I'm assuming she got fired."

"This is true. And that night she left in tears; as well as gave Angela a look. The nurse manager saw us the next day saying proper actions were taken towards Beth."

"Think you could ID Beth?" Jane asked pointing to the screen.

"I do have an eidetic memory, so yes."

"Good. Frost pull up the pictures from the club. Maura look and see if you recognize anyone." Jane sat at her desk and got on the phone.

"Connect me to ICU please… This is Detective Jane Rizzoli; I need to speak with the nurse manager Debbie… Hi Debbie. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli. I have a question about a nurse I had when I was hospitalized a few months ago… She worked days, her name was Beth. She had given me too much pain medication. I wanted her last name and possibly her address… You can't disclose that information. Thank you for your help." Jane hung up the phone.

"Frost get me a subpoena for the records of ICU nurses at Beth Israel current and those who have worked there in the last year."

"Janie what are you getting at?" Korsak asked.

"I remembered someone who may have a grudge against Angela. That dumbass nurse Beth who nearly killed me when I was in the coma. According to Maura it was pretty bad when Angela caught her."

"It was," Maura added from in front of the screens. Maura turned and walked over to the detectives "Sorry Jane. It's too dark in the photos to tell if she was there."

"Thanks for trying. Frost where are you in that subpoena?"

"Got it, just have to pick it up."

"Good lets go," Jane ordered her partners.

"I'm coming with you," Maura said following the detectives.

Jane just stared at her girlfriend. Maura stared back, not backing down. "Fine. Frost, Korsak pick up the subpoena and meet us at the hospital, outside of ICU."

* * *

Jane and Maura were waiting outside of the SICU for Frost and Korsak.

"You really think it was her?" Maura asked the pacing detective.

"It makes sense. We'll find out from Debbie exactly how much Beth lost." Jane replied.

The doors of the ICU opened and a short slightly overweight woman with short greying hair stepped out. She was on the phone and was not paying attention. "Nothing's changed. Isabella is still with her… I don't know… Your father talked to the detectives earlier, they don't have a lead yet."

She walked right past the woman to the elevators. Maura snuck in the ICU doors. "Maura what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to check on Angela. I'll be right back," Maura said through the closing doors.

The blonde doctor was not one to break the rules, but she had to make an exception. If it wasn't for Angela, she and Jane would never have discovered or confessed their feelings for each other. It all started when she got protective of Jane when Angela did a skin assessment. From that moment Maura's feelings for Jane changed. Jane confessed to Maura that it was Angela that encouraged Jane to talk to the doctor about the dream she had. Maura couldn't remember a time she'd been truly happy.

The blonde doctor walked by the rooms. Room one had a middle age man in the bed. Room two had a young woman, but she was awake and talking to what looked like her mother. Room three had an elderly woman. When Maura reached room four, she saw a young woman with a ventilator tube coming out of her mouth. Her face had been severely beaten. Maura was not sure if it was Angela but seeing the young brunette confirmed it. She was holding Angela's hand and was gently stroking the nurse's forehead. The true indicator was the look in her eyes. It was full of love and longing, a feeling Maura knew all too well. The brunette saw the doctor out of the corner of her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Maura didn't realize she had been staring. "Yes, sorry. I'm doctor Maura Isles," Maura said walking into the room extending her hand.

"Isabella Tambini," the brunette replied shaking her hand.

"You're Angela's fiancé?"

"Yes. I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No sorry. I knew Angela. She was Jane's nurse a few months ago. I got to know her a little bit when Jane was in a coma."

"Oooh, you're the doctor," Isabella said smiling.

"The doctor?"

"Angela mentioned you two. She felt really bad the night she flipped out on you for checking Jane's skin."

"In her defense I overreacted. I must admit that was a life changing moment," Maura confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before that moment I didn't realize I had feelings for Jane. She was, and still is my best friend. When I overreacted it was my epiphany. In a way I owe my happiness to Angela." Maura reached for the nurse's other hand giving it a quick squeeze. "Do you know what they did with the clothes Angela was wearing?"

"Uh, Sara!" Isabella yelled to the desk behind the doctor. "Do you know what happened to Angel's clothes?"

"She didn't come up with them. They're probably long gone by now," a woman at the desk replied.

"Sorry, why did you want her clothes?"

"In case there was any evidence on her."

"Maura?" Jane asked from the doorway.

"Yes?" the doctor responded.

"We got what we need, come on."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Isabella."

"And you Doctor Isles," Isabelle nodded with her response.

* * *

Jane pulled up behind Frost and Korsak in front of Beth's apartment. Maura followed Jane out of the car. She looked around the apartment looking for the dumpster. Walking around the building she found it. The detectives followed the doctor. "Maura what are you doing?" asked Jane.

"I'm looking to see if there is anything that might connect Beth to the scene, if it was her. The jacket was tossed near the scene, and the stolen items were returned. The only things left are the clothes that were worn. Unfortunately the clothes Angela was wearing are long gone, so we can't get any evidence off them."

"Good point," Jane said grabbing a pair of gloves in her pockets.

Jane motioned for her partners to come help. They began rummaging through the trash. After a while of sifting through the trash, they came up empty handed. It was time to go confront Beth. Frost led the way to the front of the building. He started to look for the correct button to push, when Korsak noticed one of the glass panels was missing. He put his hand through the door and pulled the door open. "Safe place to live," the oldest detective said sarcastically.

Entering the building, Frost turned left, stopping at the first door on the left. He knocked waiting for a response. "Someone is in there," he whispered.

He knocked again, still no response. "Boston Police open up!" he yelled.

Finally the door opened a crack. The person on the other side peeked out seeing the four people. "Can I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Are you Beth William?" the young detective asked.

The door slammed in the faces of the detectives and doctor. "That's probable cause right?" Frost asked taking a step away from the door, pulling out his gun. Korsak did the same while Jane pulled Maura to the side. He kicked the door open, running inside. He saw the woman at the one window in the bedroom, trying to open it. Frost grabbed her, pinning her up against the wall, cuffing her. "You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

Jane was staring through the double sided mirror, looking into the interrogation room. She was watching Beth, waiting. She had short black hair, looked like a boy's haircut. She was wearing pajamas, with a bathrobe over it. The most peculiar part of her outfit was the black and white striped arm warmers.

Frost entered the observation room, "Hey Jane."

"Find anything?" Jane asked not removing her eyes from the nurse.

"Yea. Looks like Beth here was fired from Beth Israel and has been on unemployment. This is not her first mistake. She's been fired at least two other times from other hospitals for the same problem. She lost her nursing license."

"That might give her motive. It was Angela that found her mistake; she probably blames her for having her nursing license taken away. Find anything at the apartment?"

"Maura and the team are still gathering evidence. We had to wait for the warrant."

"Ok let me know what you get."

Frost left leaving his partner. Jane continued to stare at the woman. "You turned up the heat in there right?" Jane said to the man sitting behind her.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good."

Jane didn't move. She continued to wait. It didn't seem like she had to wait long for Maura to come in. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For…"

"I'm waiting for some solid evidence or for Beth here, to take a drink. Whatever happens first. So do you have something for me?"

"Yes, we found the clothes she was wearing. Sweatpants and sweatshirt, they had gun residue on them and some blood splatter. There were three different types. Compared it to Tim, and got a sample of Angela's at the hospital. Both were a match. The third is unknown but female."

"Probably Beth's, look at her hands," Jane interrupted pointing to Beth's hands. "She has her knuckles covered."

"That's Beth?" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yes why?" Jane asked scared.

"She looks so different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off she didn't look like a man. Her hair was longer, and she looked healthier. Look at her eyes, they're dermatochalasis. I'm sorry baggy eyes. And it looks like she lost some weight."

"You just said she looks like a man."

"I did."

"Well Sophie pointed out a woman staring down Angela in the photos that looked like a man." Jane opened the file that was in her hand, pointing Beth out in the picture.

Maura looked at the picture then back at Beth. "That looks like her, now that I see the change."

"Looks like isn't gonna cut it," Jane said looking up. She turned her attention back to Beth. "We got the gun residue and the blood splatter. Guess I should go talk to her now. She's literally sweating in there."

Jane gave Maura a quick kiss before stepping out of the observation room. Maura turned her attention to the interrogation room.

Jane walked in, sitting with her back to the mirror.

"I didn't do anything," Beth blurted out.

"Do you remember me Beth?" Jane asked.

"Ahh no."

"Really you don't remember me. Wow I thought you'd remember your last patient."

Beth eyes went wide.

"That's what I thought. You know why you're here?"

Beth shook her head; she began moving back and forth.

"Do you know a placed called Jacques?"

Beth nodded.

"Were you there last night?"

Beth continued to move back and forth.

"Let me help you with that." Jane opened the folder pulling out one of the pictures Angela took. It had Beth in the background staring at the camera. "Let me ask you again, where you there last night?"

Beth finally acknowledged the question by nodding. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes," Beth said barely a whisper.

Jane placed her hand on the table. She gently pushed the glass of water towards the ex-nurse. Beth stopped rocking taking the glass and draining it before placing it back on the table.

"Who did you go with?"

"My friends Amanda and Teri, they dragged me to the show."

"That's funny. They dragged you to the drag show," Jane laughed loosening Beth up. "What time did the show start?"

"Ten thirty, we got there around ten."

"What time did the show end?"

"Around midnight."

"Did you leave with your friends?"

"Ahhh…" Beth scratched the back of her head. "No. I had to go to the bathroom first."

"You remember Angela Scavino?"

Beth fell silent.

"You know I find it interesting that you had to go to the bathroom after the show. Because according to Angela's friends she had to as well. So I'm sure you ran into her in the bathroom."

Beth didn't say anything.

"Did you see Angela in the bathroom?"

Beth shook her head.

"You sure?"

Beth nodded.

Jane reached into her pocket pulling out a rubber glove, "You know what I think?"

Beth shook her head.

Jane pulled the rubber glove on her right hand. "I think you followed Angela into the bathroom." Jane picked up the glass from the top careful not to disturb anything. Maura appeared at the door with an evidence bag accepting the glass. Jane turned continuing her story walking back to her seat.

"You saw Angela sitting right across from you. You saw she was having a good time with her friends, taking lots of pictures. Then Angela noticed you, and you felt this overwhelming need to talk to her. So you followed her into the bathroom after the show. Confronted her, talk to her about how your life had been since you were fired. When you two walked out of the bathroom everyone was gone. Angela said good bye and went on her way. You followed her into the alley and beat her…" Jane pulled out the pictures of Angela's injuries, throwing them at Beth. "…beyond recognition. You stole her coat so she couldn't be identified. But Tim saw you." Jane pulled another picture out of the folder. It was a picture Maura took after her autopsy. "Tim, being the good Samaritan chased you; Which you then found Angela's gun. Tim, finally grabbed hold of you. So you pulled the trigger killing the witness to the assault."

Beth had tears going down her face. She began rocking again to the detective's story.

"With the hole in the jacket, Angela's wallet fell out. You took the wallet, and searched for Angela's keys. Let's not forget you running across the street to dispose of the jean jacket. And for some reason you felt a need to return the stolen items. Or place the blame on Isabella. Using the keys you placed the gun in their apartment, and the other items in Angela's car. So how am I doing Beth?"

Beth continued to rock back and forth. She began shaking her head.

"Do you have anything to say Beth?"

"I want a lawyer," her voice cracked.

Jane got up and left the interrogation room.

* * *

"Please tell me it's a match?" Jane asked Maura who just finished processing the glass.

"Fingerprints match the car door, and DNA matches the third blood splatter on her clothes." Maura replied reading the results.

Jane hugged Maura from excitement. "We got her."

"Now we just have to write up the report."

Jane groaned, "What time is it?"

"Late."

"What?" Jane looked at the clock on Maura's wall. It was now nine at night. Jane was physically and emotionally tired.

"Think we can do the report tomorrow morning?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking. But if we don't get enough sleep the chances of us messing up increases. Then there is the chance of Beth going free on a technicality."

"This is why you're the smart one. Now come up and tell the lieutenant that so we can leave. But we have to make one stop first."

* * *

"Jane, you've met Angela's father Dom. This is her mother Anne," Isabella said standing in front of the SICU.

"You look familiar," Anne said shaking Jane's hand.

"You passed us in the hallway earlier today. You were on the phone. This is Doctor Maura Isles, our ME," Jane replied introducing her girlfriend.

"Did you get da bastahd?" Dom asked without hesitation.

"Yes. This is why we are here. We have the perp in custody." Jane answered.

"Who was it?" Isabella asked

"Beth, she used to be a day nurse up here. She's been holding a grudge against Angela since the day she was fired."

"That name sounds familiar. She was lazy, always left a mess when she left. Angela always came home exhausted on nights she followed her." Isabella confessed. "How did she get her fired?"

"Medication error when she was taking care of Jane," Maura interjected.

"Thank you," Anne said fighting back tears. "I'm gonna go tell Angela."

Anne pushed the intercom and went back inside. Dom followed his wife shaking his head.

"Angela awake?" Jane asked pointing towards the door

"No, but we've been talking to her like she is. Angela always told me comatose patients can still hear."

Maura smiled at the comment, knowing Angela treated her patients the same way.

"Why did she hold on to the grudge?" Isabella asked trying to get as much information as she could.

"She lost her nursing license and has been out of work since then. She saw Angela at the club and rage got the best of her. I'm sorry Isabella," Jane said. She reached for the smaller brunette pulling her into a hug.

Isabella was taken by surprised but responded by wrapping her arms around the detective. "Thank you Jane," Isabella whispered.

"You're welcome. Can you do me a favor?" Jane asked reaching into her breast pocket. She pulled out a card. "When Angela wakes up call me. I just want to know she's doing ok."

Isabella took the card from the detective. "I will."

Maura placed her hand on the smaller brunette's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Isabella placed her hand on top of Maura's before turning to go back to her fiancé.

Jane and Maura walked down the hallway to the elevators. Jane reached for Maura's hand intertwining their fingers. Maura looked at her hand in the detectives. When they reached the elevator, Jane pulled Maura into her; capturing her lips. The kiss was different. It wasn't full of lust or hunger. It was tender and full of love.

Jane slowly pulled away with tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you Maura. More than you'll ever know."

Maura's eyes filled with tears seeing Jane crying. "I love you too Jane... I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all. So sorry for the delay again. It's hard to write a lovey scene when you're feeling lonely and down. Anyways I again want to thank everyone for your reviews, as well as sticking with my story even with the long breaks. This is my christmas gift for you all. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for the next chapter. I hope you like it. Those wondering about Angela, don't worry I haven't forgotten, and I'll be coming back to that.**

**

* * *

**

"You done yet?" Jane asked sitting on Maura's desk.

"I'm proof reading. There can't be errors when reports leave my desk," Maura said not looking up from the report in her hand.

"How many times have you proofread it?"

"A few."

Jane rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"What's your hurry?" Maura asked, still not making eye contact.

"Three reasons, one we haven't been to Dirty Robber's since I came back. Second we need to celebrate me being cleared by physical therapy. And third we always celebrate after a case."

"You're right, we do. Last night you fell asleep in the car," Maura pointed out.

"How many times are you going to remind me?"

Maura just smiled from her chair, still not making eye contact with her girlfriend. Jane waited for a response. When she didn't get one she continued her argument for the ME to hurry up. "Anyways, yesterday's victory was kind of a poetic justice."

"Poetic justice?"

"Yea, first Beth tries to kills me, and then Angela saved me. Then she tried to kill Angela, I put her away."

"Actually, poetic justice would've been if Beth had overdosed on pain medication, like she did to you."

"Ok fine, then call it karma, what goes around comes around."

Maura looked up from the papers in her hands. She shrugged, "I suppose."

Jane was starting to get a little annoyed by her girlfriend. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. All that matters is Beth will be put away for good for what she did to Tim and Angela."

Maura finally finished proofreading her report. She closed the folder placing it on her desk. She stood up, placing herself between Jane's legs, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck. Jane reciprocated by wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist. Maura could tell she was getting on her girlfriend's nerves. "I'm sorry. You're right. We caught the bad guy."

Jane smiled at the comment, before leaning in and capturing the ME's lips in a tender loving kiss. Slowly Jane pulled away resting her forehead one Maura's. "You don't have to apologize for being you."

"Your tone was telling me you were annoyed. Since I'm the only one here, I'm obviously the cause."

"Maura. You were just being you. Yea it can be annoying, but I do things that bother you too. But that's part of being in love. I love you unconditionally"

The ME, smiled at her girlfriend before capturing her lips in another kiss. She pulled away and went to grab her things. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Hey Janie!" Frankie said at the end of his sister's booth.

Jane and Maura had been at the Dirty Robber for about an hour. In that time Frost and Korsak have joined them, and were sitting across of the two women.

"Hey Frankie, pull up a chair. What brings you in?" Jane asked from her corner, with her arm around the doctor's shoulders.

Jane sat up, allowing Maura to scoot closer to her girlfriend, so Frankie could take a seat. "So I heard about the recent case. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Frankie. Solving the case kinda took priority."

"You solved it yesterday; you could've let me know today. She took care of me too."

"But she saved me. All that matters is you know now, and the bitch who put Angela in the hospital is away."

"Who was it?"

"Frankie, I'm not telling you anything else. I don't want to compromise this case; for Angela, Isabella and the rest of the Scavino's sake."

"Scavino that name sound's familiar."

"Well it is Angela's last name."

"How am I supposed to know that? She only introduced herself as Angela. What is her father's name?"

"Dom."

"Dom Scavino," Frankie whispered. "Oh he's a mechanic out in Cohasset. He'll only do international cars. He's good. Pop's gone there a few times for work. He's a good guy."

"You sound like Angela's dad. He said that same thing about Pop."

"You gonna come to Sunday dinner this week?"

"I don't know Frankie. You know about Maura and me. Frankly I don't want to deal with Ma," Jane confessed giving Maura's shoulder a light squeeze.

"She'll come around. I bet you if you tell her that Maura is the person you're gay with, she'll be delighted."

"Excuse me?" Maura finally chimed in.

"Sorry Maura. But Ma loves you. Why do you think she was trying to hook us up? If Ma finds out that you're dating at least one of her children I think she'll be wicked happy."

Jane rolled her eyes at her brother. "We'll think about it."

"We will?" Maura asked her girlfriend.

"Yes we will. I'm not going back there without you. Especially if I'm considering coming out to her. We're out at work, and everyone seems alright with it. Even Frankie knows. Only people I haven't told are Ma and Pop."

"You sure about this?" Maura asked.

"Of course if I wasn't I wouldn't have brought it up." Jane said to her girlfriend. "Like I said Frankie we'll talk about it, and I'll at least give you a heads up."

"That's all I ask. So how is Angela?"

"Well she's in ICU. She was beaten pretty bad. She's barely recognizable," Jane answered.

"I saw the list of her injuries, it doesn't look good," Maura informed them.

"Have a little faith Maura," Jane shook her shoulder.

Maura didn't counter her girlfriend. She wasn't very religious, and didn't want to upset her. The ME just smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we get out of here Maura?" Jane suggested nudging her girlfriend. "I'm getting tired."

"Sure," Maura said reaching for her bag.

Frankie stood letting the women out. "Don't forget to let me know if you'll be at Sunday's dinna. Frankly I don't think I can go another Sunday without reinforcements."

"Yea yea," Jane said giving her brother a quick hug. "Korsak, Frost see you tomorrow."

* * *

Jane and Maura were met at the door by Jo Friday. "Hey girl. Come on I'll take you out." Jane said to her four legged roommate. She stood and got the leash to take Jo for a walk. "I'll be right back," Jane said to her girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Maura nodded taking off her coat. She hung it up, and placed her bag on the floor taking off her shoes. She decided to just head towards Jane's bedroom and get undressed. When she reached the bedroom she noticed the door was closed, which she thought was unusual. The ME shrugged before opening the door. When she looked inside she gasped at the site before her.

On the floor leading the bed, and circling around it were red rose peddles. On the bed lying on Maura's side of the bed was a bouquet of long stem red roses. The room was lightly lit with candles. Maura walked over to one of them and saw it was a flameless candle. She didn't know what caused this romantic behavior to come out in Jane. She made her way to the bed picking up the flowers off the bed.

"I was hoping to be all romantic and lead you to the bedroom, but you completely killed that," Jane said leaning against the doorway.

Maura jumped at the sound of the detective's voice, "Jane, you startled me."

"Sorry. Consider it payback for ruining my romantic plan."

"I'm sorry Jane. How was I supposed to know you had something romantic planned? When did you have time to do this?"

"Lunch, I had PT, and always told the lieutenant it was longer. So afterwards I did a little shopping, and got the place set up. I'm sure you noticed the candles are flameless."

"Did you buy everything today?"

"Oh no, I bought everything day by day. So today was mostly pick up the flowers, and set up," Jane replied making her way to the bed.

"What else did you buy?" Maura asked.

Jane was standing in front of the doctor. Her hands were in her coat pockets. "This," Jane whispered pulling a small box out of her coat.

Tears were forming in Maura's eyes. She didn't know what was in the small box, but she didn't think Jane could possibly be proposing. Jane was reading Maura's facial reactions, and opened the box to put her out of her misery. Inside was a necklace. It was white gold, and heart shaped, with a diamond in the middle. The ME slapped her hands to her mouth. Slowly she lowered them, gasping "Oh Jane."

"I take it you like it?" Jane asked, taking the item out of the box.

"Like it? I love it. But when and why?"

Jane took the necklace, placing each end of the hook in her hands. She motioned for Maura to turn around so she could put it on her. Maura turned and let Jane place the necklace. She lifted her hair up so it could be clasped.

"When? When you went back to work, I saw it after PT. I didn't want to come home to my apartment knowing you weren't there." Jane clasped the necklace letting it fall. Maura let her hair down touching the necklace. She turned to look her girlfriend. "Been making payments week by week, and the day before yesterday I had it paid off. I've been holding on to it waiting for an anniversary or something. But then yesterday happened and I thought why, do I really need a reason to show you how much I love you."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck crashing their lips together. "You are such a romantic," Maura said when she finally released her girlfriend's lips.

"I try," Jane said shrugging. "But there is something else I do want to talk to you about," placing her hands on the doctor's hips.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in together."

"You are asking me to move in with you?"

"Not exactly," Jane responded.

Maura furrowed her brow.

"I'm asking if you'd like to find a place and move in together. My apartment isn't big enough, and you're place is too far. We spend the weekdays here, then weekends at your place. I'd like to find a place that combines your needs and wants, and mine. We practically already live together, so why not make it official?"

Maura pulled Jane into another kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jane deepened the kiss. Maura reciprocated, and proceeded to remove Jane's jacket. The detective moved her hands from the ME's hips up her back grasping the zipper, slowly pulling it down. Jane moved from Maura's lips to her jaw kissing down her neck. The ME snapped her head back, leaning into the kisses. The detective continued to place open mouth kisses on her shoulder, slowly pushing the material off.

Maura's hands found their way down to Jane's pants and were undoing her belt. Jane continued to remove the remaining of the doctor's clothes. Once naked Jane guided the blonde onto the bed; continuing her kissing down her body. When the detective reached her breasts, after kissing each one, to placed mouth over the ME's nipple. Sucking, nipping, and licking.

Maura's back arched at the contact, feeling the detective's tongue. She watched the brunette, play with her breasts. When she was done she continued to move down, and Maura noticed something. "How is it I'm naked and you are not?"

Jane smiled at the comment and stood up to remove the remaining clothing. When the last garment was disregarded she placed herself over Maura. "Better?"

"Much," Maura said before locking lips again.

Jane's hand moved down the ME's body, causing goose bumps to form under her touch. Stopping when she reached Maura's clit, swirling circles around it. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth at the touch. The detective smiled at Maura's response and pulled away. She wanted to see her girlfriend's reaction, squirming beneath her. Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her, even if they were closed feeling Jane teasing the bundle of nerves.

The ME decided to give the detective a little bit of her own medicine. She placed one of her hands between Jane's legs and moved her finger up and down her slit. Feeling the wetness that had formed there; using it to circle Jane's clit as well. Jane moaned at the contact, causing her to increase her pace on Maura's clit. Then the ME moved her hand lower, slowly inserting two fingers into Jane. Jane lowered her head next to Maura's head. "Not wasting any time are we?" she said in a husky voice.

"No, just trying to get you caught up."

"Oh yea, well then I should probably do this." Jane responded by inserting two fingers into Maura.

Maura let out another moan. The detective reconnected their lips, tangling their tongues. The two increased the pace of their fingers, each moving their hips to meet the other's speed. Moaning into each other's mouths until orgasms ripped through their bodies. Not letting the other go, lips still interlocked, with their hands still pumping in and out of the other until they came down.

Jane finally pulled away from Maura, locking eyes. She leaned back down, placing a chaste kiss on the ME's lips. "I love you," Jane whispered.

"I love you too."

The two finally peeled themselves apart to get under the covers. Maura first had to go in the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. Once back in Jane's room, Maura snuggled up against Jane, getting as close as possible. Once satisfied she asked, "So when do we start looking for a place?"


	25. Chapter 25

**As always, thank you for your reviews and kind words. It always puts a smile on my face when I read how much you've been enjoying the story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Jane and Maura were lying in the doctor's bed. Maura had her head resting on Jane's chest with her hand intertwined with Jane's. The detective was gently moving her other hand through Maura's hair. They were not speaking, just enjoying each other's company and touch.

The doctor finally spoke, "You know we can't stay here all day."

"Why not?" Jane asked pouting.

"Well we will eventually need to eat and drink."

"Can't I just eat you all day?"

Maura lifted her head turning to look at brunette. She opened her mouth to start her Google talk, but was cut off by Jane's lips. "I was kidding," she whispered.

"I know. But we made a promise to Frankie. We need to do this."

Jane sighed at the comment. It was Sunday, and the two had decided it was time to see Jane's mother. Since Jane had asked Maura to move in together they've only talked about how they would tell Jane's mother. They both knew they wouldn't be able to move in together without raising suspicion and or hell. Also with the way Jane's mother is there was bound to be repercussions. They decided it was best to tell her on Sunday, there would be support from Frankie and possibly Jane's father.

"Do you always have to be right?" Jane asked.

Maura thought of her response before kissing the detective. "I don't have to be. I just am," Maura quipped.

Groaning the detective finally got out of bed; dreading the confrontation with her mom.

* * *

The two women were sitting outside of Jane's childhood home. It was déjà vu. Jane was sitting in the driver's seat clenching the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. Maura wasn't meditating this time. She was too focused on Jane, knowing she had to calm her down. The doctor reached across gently grasping the detective's chin. She turned Jane's head so she could lean over giving her a gentle kiss.

Maura pulled away a breath's length. "The longer we wait the harder it'll be. I'll be by your side through the whole thing. I promise."

Jane smiled before giving the doctor one last kiss. "With you by my side I can fight a dragon."

Maura smiled at Jane's comment and they finally exited the vehicle. When they met at the other side of the car Jane took the doctor's hand in hers; leading the way to their impending doom. They reached the door, and Jane took one more deep breath before opening the door.

"Ma, Pop" Jane yelled just like last time.

Angela Rizzoli was in the kitchen. It was starting to freak Maura out how much this day was going like last time. Then again Jane's mother had always been a woman of routine. Even though she had tried to change it recently there were certain things that will never change. Such as Sunday dinner, and having only Jane help her. The boys were always off doing who knows what.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence?" Jane's mother said sarcastically.

Jane turned around at the comment. Normally when her mother made comments Jane had let it roll off her shoulder. But ever since that Sunday anything her mother said was just another jab at her imperfection. Maura grasped Jane's shoulders turning her back around.

"You know me Ma," Jane said going over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I see you brought Maura again."

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli. Nice to see you again," Maua said on the other side of the kitchen.

"Maura you're practically family. Call me Angela," the older woman responded, walking over giving Maura a small hug.

Maura smiled over Angela's shoulder over at her girlfriend. Jane had a look on her face that was a mix between confusion and fear.

"You ok Ma?" Jane asked watching the encounter.

"Yea I'm fine Jane. Though it would've been nice if you told me you were bringing Maura again. I'd like to make sure I have enough for dinna."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Ma you always have enough and then some for us to have leftovers for a week."

"That's not the point. You know betta."

"Would it have made a difference if I brought a guy home for dinner?"

Jane's mother took a second to think about the answer. Jane clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself from yelling Maura was her girlfriend at that moment.

"Maybe… I don't know. Bring home a guy and we'll find out," she finally suggested.

Jane opened her mouth to retaliate but Maura intervened. Quickly moving over to her girlfriend, "Jane why don't you go see where Frankie is?"

Jane looked at her girlfriend reading her eyes. "You'd have to check with Ma. I'm supposed to help with dinner."

"I'm more than capable to take your place. Now go…" Maura leaned up to Jane's ear whispering. "Before you say something you're going to regret."

Jane nodded and went towards the backyard. She heard her brother and father arguing over who knows what.

Maura took Jane's place in the kitchen. "What do you need me to do Mrs. –" Angela shot Maura a threatening look. "I mean Angela."

The woman's demeanor softened when she was acknowledged by her first name. "Like last time Maura. You can chop."

Maura took her place and began chopping vegetables like a professional chef.

"So Maura how are things with your cop boyfriend?"

Maura shifted her weight, "Things are going really well."

"I'm not convinced," Angela remarked noticing the doctor shifty behavior.

"Well maybe this will convince you," Maura replied lifting her necklace up so the older woman could look at it.

Angela walked over placing her hand behind the charm. "That's beautiful. Was your birthday recently?"

"No."

"Anniversary?"

Maura calculated the length of time Jane and she had been dating. "No"

"What he do?"

"Excuse me"

"When men buy expensive gifts they either did something wrong and are in the dog house. Or want something. So what did he do or want?"

"Nothing just gave it to me, and then asked to move in together."

"Ha, he wants to move into your house. Sound like a bum, let me guess he lives in a small apartment."

"No. And yes the person I'm dating currently live in an apartment but that's their preference," Maura fumbled trying to find the correct pronoun. She didn't want to say she and start suspicion. She didn't want to say he coz that was a lie. "The person I'm dating likes the simple things. We're actually going to find a place that compliments both of our needs and wants"

Angela was going to ask more when Jane came back into the kitchen. She was calmer. She and Frankie played a little softball. Hitting the ball had a soothing effect on the detective. It allowed her to get her frustration out without getting sweaty.

"Hey," Jane said when the women got quiet "You two ok?"

"Yes." Angela replied. "Dinna!" She yelled.

"Jeeze Ma we're right here."

Angela didn't say anything and brought the meal into the dining room.

"You ok?" Jane whispered to the doctor.

"Yes. Your mother was interrogating me about the police officer I'm dating. Seems like she's trying to find a flaw"

"Oh yea? What did you say?"

Maura didn't get to answer with the Rizzoli boys coming in from the back.

"Hey Maura," Frankie said heading to the sink.

"Hello Frankie. Mr. Rizzoli" Maura replied to the two men.

Jane motioned for her girlfriend to follow her. Jane went into the bathroom to wash her hands before joining her family in the dining room. Jane also needed a moment with her love.

"So what makes you think Ma is looking for flaws?"

"She asked me how things were going. So I showed her the necklace you got me, and told her we were planning on moving in together. Don't worry I didn't tell her with whom. But she had an excuse for both. First was you had a reason that you gave me the necklace, and then you were a bum."

Jane was laughing at her girlfriend.

"What?" Maura asked confused.

Jane placed the towel back on the wrack before responding. "She's not trying to look for the flaws. She was manipulating you. She said the worst answer to make you say the truth. It makes the good sound so much better. Now if what she was saying true she'd take great pleasure in pointing out that she was right. She does it to me and Frankie all the time."

"That's just…" Maura couldn't finish the thought. She was angry the older woman manipulated her.

"Wrong. I know. But that's Ma. And guarantee when we go out there she is going to go on and on about the cop you're dating. She'll use it to try and convince me to find a nice guy like you."

Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's neck. "So in a sense she'd be praising you."

Jane placed her hands on the doctor's hips before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "This is true. We better get out there before she gets suspicious."

The two women exited the bathroom and headed to the dining room.

"I was wondering where you two were," Angela said at the head of the table.

"We were getting washed up," Jane said taking her usual spot next to her father. Jane motioned for Maura to sit next to her.

The doctor took her seat between the two Rizzoli women.

"So Jane, Maura was telling me about the cop she is dating," Mrs. Rizzoli said once the girls were seated.

"Oh?" Jane replied, fighting a smirk.

Frankie choked on the water he had been drinking. Angela shot her son a look but didn't say anything.

"Yes. I'm sure you saw the beautiful necklace he got her."

Jane leaned forward to get a look at Maura's necklace. The doctor played along and allowed Jane to get a closer look at the necklace that she bought.

"It's very nice. Looks expensive"

"When did you get that Maura?" Frankie asked across the table.

"About a week ago," the doctor replied.

"It looks good on you," the youngest Rizzoli remarked.

"Thank you Frankie."

"It seems like they're getting pretty serious," Angela chimed in.

"Really? Do tell," Jane said trying to keep from sounding too sarcastic.

"Yes. This boy has asked Maura to move in together."

"Congratulations Maura," Frankie said across the table. He also gave his sister a little wink.

"Sounds like Maura found a keeper," his mother said more towards her daughter.

Jane looked at Maura telling her this was it with her eyes. "You know Ma, it sounds like you like the person Maura is dating."

"Well I was skeptic at first. Seeing as he wanted to keep the relationship a secret. But after talking with Maura and hearing a little more about him. I've come to like him, he's a secret romantic."

"Do you know who he is?" Jane asked her mother.

Angela Rizzoli opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again. She turned her attention to the guest at their table. "Maura you never told me his name."

"No I haven't," Maura replied.

"And why is that?"

"You didn't ask."

"Well I'm asking now. Who is this wonderful man you are dating?"

Maura opened her mouth then closed it. She wanted to say Jane, but it wasn't her secret to tell. Jane watched her girlfriend's face. Rarely has Maura ever been left speechless by a question. Jane took her cue and decided to put her girlfriend and mother out of their misery.

"It's me Ma," Jane said. She watched her mother's face of confusion. "I'm Mr. Wonderful. Well actually more like Miss Wonderful."

Maura turned her attention to her girlfriend. She reached for Jane's hand giving it a squeeze. Frankie was covering his mouth with his hand; trying to cover up his laughter.

"What?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked.

"Did I stutter?" Jane asked her girlfriend. "I'm dating Maura. We're girlfriends, lovers, lesbians. I bought her the necklace. I asked her to move in together."

"How long have you two been together?" Angela finally asked.

"About seven weeks," Maura answered. She had already done the calculations earlier in the kitchen.

"Seven weeks," Mrs. Rizzoli whispered. "You kept this from us for seven weeks." She turned her attention to her husband. "Did you know?"

Frank shook his head.

"What about you?" She asked shoving her laughing son.

"What? Sorry I found out through the grapevine at work," Frankie replied.

Jane was shaking her head frantically at her brother. But he wasn't looking at his sister.

"What? What do you mean through work? You mean to tell me that we're the last to know."

Jane nodded slowly at the comment.

"This can't be happening."

"What can't be happening? That you were the last to know or the fact your daughter is gay," Jane asked.

"Both."

Jane sprang to her feet, "What did you expect? After last time and making your opinions clear on gays. Of course you'd be the last to know. I still didn't want to tell you, but you're still my mother. As much as you drive me insane sometimes I still love you. I love both of you. So I gave you the respect of telling you to your face. And you'll need to get use to the fact I'm gay Ma, because it's not going to change. Maura is the one." Jane turned her attention to her father. "Do you have anything to say Pop?"

"Yea Frank you have anything to say?" his wife asked.

Mr. Rizzoli didn't say anything. He stood up and walked over to Maura. He extended his hand for the doctor to take. She furrowed her brow at the gesture before taking his hand. He helped her stand and grasped her shoulders. Kissing each cheek he said, "Welcome to the family."

Jane moved over to her father giving him a hug. He kissed the top of his daughter's head. Angela was red in the face. She stood alone in her views. Angela Rizzoli did the only thing she could think of doing. She turned and left, leaving her family and their Kodak moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the review as always. Some of you gave a little insight to your own coming out stories. We all have our stories but that last chapter had to be the hardest chapter for me to write. I took the easy way out in when I came out. I still haven't told the "Angela" in my family. Why? Well when I was going to give him the respect of telling him he made a mean comment after not seeing me for a year. Nit-picking like Angela does to Jane. Now you know why I able to right Jane's mom with so much ease. I think it's only fair to give you all a heads up, it's getting harder and harder for me to continue this story. I'm thinking of bringing this story to an end. I'm shooting for five more chapters for you. But don't fret. I'm sure I will do a sequel in the future. Maybe after the show starts up again more ideas will come to me. Anyways I'm done with my little note. Again thank you for the reviews, and hope you like the next chapter. Sorry it's short.**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh," Jane groaned. "Can we take a break?"

The two were at Maura's discussing what they wanted in their new place. It had been a week since Jane had come out to her family. Her mother has continued to ignore her but Jane wasn't complaining. She was enjoying the quiet.

"But we just got started," Maura countered.

"We've been going at this for an hour."

"But all we have is that you want to live in the city."

"That's all I want."

"I find that hard to believe. "

"Believe it baby," Jane said leaning over placing a chaste kiss on Maura's lips.

"So you'd be ok if I pick the house and we move all _my_ furniture into our new place."

"Excuse me?"

Maura laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. "See, I knew you wanted more than a place in the city."

"You little sneak. Did you just manipulate me?"

"No I was just using my intelligence to prove that you wanted more than a place in the city," Maura said with a smirk.

"That's it," Jane tackled her girlfriend down on the couch.

Maura let out a playful scream, followed by laughter as Jane's hands began tickling her. "Jane!"

The detective didn't respond. Her hands continued to move up and down Maura's sides, tickling the doctor. She tried her best to grab the hands of the woman on top of her. After her many failed attempts she tried to use her legs. They were still over the edge of the couch. Maura twisted her body, trying to use her legs to pin Jane against the back of the couch. Jane saw the attempted a briefly let go of her girlfriend. Maura's legs went past Jane, and up the back of the couch. Jane quickly grasped Maura's legs pulling them down, and straddled her.

"Nice try," Jane growled. "But not good enough."

Jane grabbed Maura's hands and pinning them above her head. Locking eyes with the brunette she saw Jane's eyes were hungry. The doctor stopped fighting, letting Jane continue her control. Jane slowly lowered herself, hovering over Maura's mouth. Every time Maura leaned up to make contact Jane pulled away. Maura pouted getting mad at her girlfriend. Jane smiled at Maura's attempt to make her feel guilty.

"You want me to kiss you?" Jane asked inches away from Maura's mouth.

"Yes," Maura whispered leaning up again.

Jane pulled away again, shaking her head. "Ah, ah, ah," Jane said in a playful voice.

Maura began squirming again causing her dress to bunch up, revealing her red lace thong. Jane smiled, seeing how impatient Maura was getting.

"Impatient are we?" Jane teased.

"No," Maura said attempting to lie.

"Wow now I see why you don't lie. You suck at it," Jane said closing the gap again.

This time Maura waited. She didn't want Jane to pull away again. Jane smiled when she was a breath away from the doctor's mouth. She finally closed that gap but was met with Maura's cheek. Jane pulled away confused. Maura smirked, "Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?"

Jane released the doctor sitting up. "Fine then, no loving for you," Jane said crossing her arms.

"Fine," Maura replied sitting up on her elbows. "Can you please get off me?"

"Did you say get off?"

"You forgot the me," Maura pointed off.

"Oh so you said get me off?" Jane asked playfully.

"I did not say that. I said _get off me_," Maura said emphasizing what she really said.

"I'm sorry I keep hearing get me off," Jane said again. She uncrossed her arms. Placing one on the back of the couch for support, she used the other to cup Maura through her thong.

Maura gasped at the contact. Jane started moving her hand up and down, feeling the wetness soak threw.

"I thought…" Maura started. She gasped when Jane applied more pressure threw the material.

"Thought what?" Jane asked

"I thought…you said…no… loving," Maura managed to say between breaths.

Jane smiled in response. She moved the offending material to the side, moving her finger down the doctor's slit. Maura threw her head back at the new contact.

"I did," Jane replied. She circled Maura's clit with her finger. Maura collapsed back on the couch, unable to hold herself up. Jane leaned down next to her ear. "But I didn't say I wouldn't fuck you," she said in a husky voice.

Jane attached her mouth to Maura's neck sucking the exposed skin. Maura let out a moan. Jane took the opportunity to insert two fingers into her girlfriend. Maura in response wrapped her arms around Jane, trying to pull her closer. Jane smiled against Maura's skin and increased her pace.

"Fuck," Maura breathed out.

Maura thrust her hips in tune with Jane's hand. Jane continued her pace, until she felt her girlfriend was getting close. With one last thrust she curled her fingers sending Maura over the edge. Maura gripped Jane's back. Jane continued to move her fingers until Maura loosened her grip.

"Mmm," was all that came out of Maura's mouth as she smiled at her girlfriend.

Jane smiled before finally kissing Maura.


	27. Chapter 27

**As always thank you for the reviews. I think I have some of the best fans/followers. Thank you for understanding the need to try something new, and needing a break from Rizzles. Anyways I know this another short chapter. Three more to go. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Jane and Maura were lying on the floor of Maura's living. Maura was resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane had her arm wrapped around the doctor, moving her hand up and down her arm. Maura looked around them.

"When did we get on the floor?" she asked the detective.

Jane looked up at the couch, then around them. Clothes were thrown everywhere. She doesn't remember getting off the couch. "I don't know. I'm thinking somewhere in between the third and fourth time I made you cum."

"Or was it later than that?" Maura asked moving to kiss Jane's neck.

"It's possible. I was lost in making you cum, again…" Jane kissed Maura's lips. "Again…" Kiss. "And again," this time Jane deepened the kiss maneuvering herself over the doctor.

Maura moaned into the kiss. Jane moved to the doctors jaw line, and down her neck.

"Jane stop," Maura demanded.

Jane did as she was told and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "What?"

"We need to stop. I need food and water."

"How long can one go without food or water?"

"Food three months, water maybe three days," Maura replied. "But with the amount of perspiration we are producing, less."

"How much less?"

"I'm not answering that. Now you're just stalling."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Why would I be stalling? I just want to keep doing what we're doing," Jane replied. She went back to her trail of kissing Maura's neck.

"Did you forget what we were doing before we started doing this?" Maura moaned when Jane attached her lips to her pulse point on her neck.

Jane released the doctor's neck, and positioned herself to look Maura in the eye. "No," Jane groaned.

"I'm offering you an alternative. Food and fluids, then maybe we can continue where we left off."

"And if I don't agree," Jane asked.

"Then you don't get anymore, and we'll spend the night continuing our list."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then it'll be just my list, and our place will meet all my needs and wants. You'll have no say when we move in."

"Ugh. Fine," Jane caved rolling off Maura. She stood up grasping Maura's hand helping her to stand. "Then can I at least pick where we go?"

Maura smiled at Jane. She loved the way she was able to make her cave. "Yes."

"Ok, let's go take a shower, because I don't know if you'd want to go out smelling like sex."

"Ok. If you're good maybe I'll let you have me one more time."

Jane smirked, "I always loved our showers."

* * *

Jane and Maura were walking into the Dirty Robber, when Jane noticed something odd. Sitting at one of the booths near the windows was her father and brother. She went straight to the booth with Maura at her heals.

"Frankie, Pop. What are you doing here? It's Sunday," Jane asked.

"Janie," Mr. Rizzoli exclaimed. He stood up and gave his daughter and her girlfriend a hug. Frankie followed suit. "Sit, sit," he motioned for the girls to sit.

Jane and Maura took seats across from each other next to the Rizzoli boys. "So Pop, you gonna answer my question?"

"Yea Janie, sorry, you're motha? She's out," he finally replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I showed up for dinner, and she wasn't there. We tried to call her and she won't pick up," Frankie intervened.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know," Frank replied.

"How can you not know? You live with her."

"Well, you motha hasn't spoken to me since last week."

"What?"

"Yea, she won't talk to me. She'll be gone all day. Then when she got home she'd just go to bed. Whenever I attempted to talk to her, she continues to ignore me."

"Because you accept me?" Jane asked her father.

"Maybe," he replied.

Jane pulled out her phone.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked across the table.

"I'm gonna try and call Ma,"

"Jane it's pointless she hasn't answered any of our calls," Frankie informed his sister.

"She hasn't answered any of your calls. She might answer mine since I'm the reason she's pissed at you two," Jane replied as she listened to the ringing on the phone.

Jane knew it was a long shot, her mother would answer. But she felt the need to try for her family. She can deal with her mother being mad at her, she was used to it. Jane was surprised when she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello," her mother's voice answered sounding annoyed.

"Hey Ma. How you been?" Jane asked. The boys at the table leaned toward Jane. They were in shock that Mrs. Rizzoli actually answered.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Was wondering if where you were?"

"I'm having Sunday dinner."

"Really with who?"

"My family," her mother spat on the other side of the phone.

"Well I'm here at The Dirty Robber with Frankie and Pop. We're your family."

"Didn't feel like you were last week," Angela informed her. "You all had your Kodak moment. You didn't even notice or care that I left. I know when I am not wanted."

"We never said that Ma. We love you. We just have different views on the topic of my love life."

"And my views are wrong."

"I'm not going to say that Ma. Why is it you can forgive Tommy for what he did to a priest? But you can't just be happy for me. I found the person I am meant to be with. You loved who Maura was dating before you found out it was me. I am that wonderful person, and Maura takes care of me. You saw that. Can't you just be happy?"

"You can't just expect me to roll over and pretend this doesn't bother me. How can I be happy? You're degrading yourself. I'm afraid even more for you Jane. You're putting yourself in more danger because of your choice."

"It's not a choice Ma. It's love," Jane said into the phone, but looking into Maura's eyes. She reached across the table and took the doctor's hand in her's.

"Whatever Jane, I'm the bad guy. So I'm spending my Sunday with the other bad guy in the family. Bye Jane."

The line went dead. Jane put the phone down on the table

"So?" Frankie asked. "Where is she?"

"I think she's with Tommy?"


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys are the best. Sorry for delays. I know what I want to address before this chapter comes to an end. Just struggling putting it all into words that isn't too short. Two more. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Tommy. As in Tommy?" asked Frankie. "Our big brother?"

"You know any other Tommy?" Jane replied sarcastically.

"Did she say she was with Tommy?"

"She didn't say those exact words. It was more implied."

"Wait a minute. Pop didn't you say Tommy didn't show up to his party?" Frankie asked his father.

Frank diverted his eyes out the window, avoiding the question.

"Pop?" Jane asked the man sitting next to her.

"Does anyone want a drink? I could use a refill."

"No. We're fine. Pop answer the question," Jane ordered.

"You're like your motha when you do that," he tried again to change the subject.

Jane remained quiet. She knew her dad was trying to get her mad to not answer the question.

"Fine. Ya he called and didn't show up."

"Did he leave contact information?" Jane asked

"No."

"Then how does Ma know where he is?"

"Well… You sure no one needs a refill?"

"Pop!" both Rizzoli children yelled.

"Alright, alright. He went to the hospital."

"What?" Jane looked across the table to her girlfriend. "You didn't tell me he came to the hospital."

"I didn't know," Maura replied.

"How could you not know?"

"I've never met Tommy. I never saw your mother talking to anyone, nor did some man I've never seen before come into your room. The only visitor you had was your mother, until Frankie was moved."

"When did he go to the hospital Pop?" Frankie asked.

"According to your motha, he was there the first night. "

"What time?"

"I don't know. She said it was really late. She only realized he was there because he was fighting with the night nurse."

"I'm not surprised," Jane said sarcastically.

"I wonder why Angela didn't say anything?" Maura asked the brunette.

Jane let out a laugh. "I'm not surprised that Angela would be the nurse to get into a fight with Tommy."

"Speaking of Angela, have you heard anything?" Frankie asked.

Jane shook her head.

* * *

"I still can't believe her," Jane groaned as she plopped on Maura's bed. "She blew off Frankie and Pop to spend Sunday with Tommy."

"He is her son," Maura pointed out. She was by her dresser taking her earrings out.

"Yea, who ran over a priest and blew off his own welcome home party. I know Ma, and she was probably devastated that he blew it off."

"Didn't you refuse to go to the party?"

"That's not the point," Jane said standing up.

Maura turned around, "Then what is the point?"

"The point is Ma and Pop have given him everything. And he just pisses on it."

"So you're mad that she's spending her usual Sunday dinner with the black sheep of the family."

"Yea."

"Your mother feels like an outcast now. So it's only logical that she wants to spend time with someone who is seen as an outcast, as well."

"Are you taking her side?"

"No. I'm merely stating the facts."

"Maybe I don't want to hear the facts. Maybe I just want to be upset that because of me my mother is treating Pop and Frankie like shit. I'm use to her nit picking. Frankie has never done wrong in her eyes. And Pop, well she's always complaining to him. She never ignored him. It's just not fair for them."

Maura walked over to Jane and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're right. You have the right to be upset. Have I ever told you that I love your protective side?"

Jane smiled in response as her cheeks turned red.

"I have something for you," Maura said letting go of her girlfriend.

"What?"

Maura didn't respond. She walked over to her dresser pulling out a small long blue velvet box. Maura handed the box to Jane.

"What's this?" Jane asked accepting the box.

"Well last week I realized that we had an anniversary coming up."

"We do?"

"Two months this week. So I'm giving you your gift early."

Jane smiled as she looked at the small box in her hand. She was afraid to open it. She could be girly when she wanted to. But she didn't wear jewelry on a daily basis like Maura. She was afraid of offending the doctor. Maura took notice of Jane's resistance of opening the box.

"Jane?" she asked.

Jane looked up at the woman standing in front of her.

"Jane, just open it."

Jane took a deep breath before finally opening the velvet box. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.

"What? How? Who?" Jane was all that finally came out of her mouth.

"What, they're season tickets. I know how much you enjoy watching the Red Sox. How, well you know money is not an issue and I have what you call connections. Who, well Frankie helped me."

Jane grabbed Maura by the waist pulling her into a hug. She lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. When she finally placed her back on the ground she kissed her girlfriend.

"I love them. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You were worried that I got you jewelry weren't you?"

Jane diverted her eyes, "Maybe."

Maura placed her arms around Jane's neck. "I know you Jane. You're not very feminine as you've pointed out. I wanted to get you something that you'd enjoy. So I had Frankie help me. If I ever get you jewelry, I understand it'd only be on certain occasions. Just like it's only on certain occasions you wear the black dress you bought with your mother."

Jane kissed her again, "You're amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Why don't you show me?" Maura asked making her way to the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**First off as always thank you for your reviews. This was a tough chapter to write. I hope you like it, and are happy were things are going. I do want to apologize with any inconsistencies in my story or errors. I had to go back and read what I've written; I'm always catching mistakes in grammar or in the story line. I didn't even realize I accidentally changed nurse Angela's last name, lol. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. One more to go.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Jane." Maura said over the detective's car.

"We've seen like five places today. Can we just call it a day? I'm tired. I'd like to relax on the one day I have off."

"You have tomorrow off too. You always have the weekend off. It's only Saturday."

"I'm on call tomorrow, so there's always a possibility that someone might die."

"That sounds morbid."

"This is coming from the girl who always wanted to dissect people."

Maura snickered at her girlfriend. She turned and made her way to the front door; where the realtor had been waiting. She didn't turn around but was hoping that Jane got the hint and followed. Jane did, but she dragged her feet to the front door.

"Maura, nice to see you again," the woman said shaking the doctor's hand eagerly.

"Thank you Mary," Maura replied. Maura extended a hand towards Jane. "This is Jane, my partner."

Jane extended her hand shaking the hand of the eager realtor. Jane also smiled at Maura's comment. The use of the word partner could be taken a few different ways.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Let's get started. It's a three bedroom, with two and a half bathrooms. Let's start with the living room."

They entered into the house, into a small hallway. They were standing in front of the stairway, with a balcony at the top. There was a hallway that lead to the kitchen. They made their way towards the living room to the right, when Jane's phone went off. Jane looked at the screen. She didn't see a name just a number she'd never seen before.

"Sorry, excuse me," Jane said leaving the living room, going into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Should we wait for her before I continue?" Mary asked.

"No let's continue. Show me the basement. You said it was recently redone?"

"Yes, it was. Follow me," Mary made her way back into the hallway.

"She is?" Maura heard Jane say into the phone. She wanted to ask who she was talking to but followed Mary to one of the doors in the hallway. They made their way downstairs. Maura was surprised at what she saw. The walls had wood finishing as well as the floor. It looked homey, and knew Jane would've loved it.

"So what do you think?"

"I think Jane will love it. Show me the rest."

The two made their way upstairs. Mary jumped when the basement door was jerked open by Jane.

"Maura we have to go," Jane said as she moved to the side letting Mary and Maura exit.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Maura asked placing her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"It's Angela-"

"What happened?" Maura interrupted.

"She's awake."

* * *

The elevator doors of the seventh floor of Beth Israel opened. The two women stepped out and was met with a large group of people. Maura was surprised to see such a large group of people. Jane was scanning the group, and recognized only four people. She remembered Angela made a comment about being Italian. She just neglected to say it was a traditional big Italian family.

"Jane," Maura whispered. "I thought family was only allowed to visit in the ICU."

"I think they're all her family."

"Jane," the woman she recognized as Angela's mother exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Angela."

The older woman laughed. "Get in line."

"Who is everyone?"

"Well we're still waiting for Isabella to finish helping Angela getting cleaned up. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Anne took Jane's hand and began making her way towards the ICU. Jane shrugged and grabbed Maura's hand. The first person Anne stopped at was another blonde. She looked similar to Angela; Jane concluded she was probably Angela's sister. She was talking to another girl Jane recognized as Jeri.

"This is Josephine-"

"Jodi," she interrupted.

Anne continued down the line, introducing the rest of the family. Including in-laws, nieces and nephews, plus Angela's other good friend Sophie. Jane and Maura heads were whirling with names and relations. Three brothers all married, plus Jodi's husband, four nephews and two nieces.

"How many people is that?" Jane whispered to Maura.

"Including her parents sixteen, add Angela and Isabella eighteen," Maura replied.

Jane whistled. "Now that's a big Italian family."

Maura laughed at comment.

"Did you pick up on the names?" Jane asked

"You mean like Luigi, Vincenzo, Giovanni, and Josephine?"

"Well yea. You can't get any more Italian than that."

The family continued to talk waiting for Isabella to come out. Jane was starting to get impatient. She was already tired from house hunting, but she couldn't leave yet. She needed to see Angela was ok, also needed the nurse's statement. It would be the final nail in the coffin for Beth.

"Mom, when can we see Auntie?" the little boy near Jodi asked.

Jane smiled at him. He was expressing what she was feeling. Jane decided to take action and push the button on the black box. She's been waiting about three weeks waiting to see her old nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, I have a few questions for Angela Scavino."

There was not response on the other end. After a few minutes Isabella was at the door. In response Angela's family crowded around the door.

"Whoa," Isabella said raising her hands. "You know the rules, two at a time."

"Then Dom and I will go first," Anne said moving to push past the smaller girl.

Isabella again held up her hands. "No. Angela wants to speak with Detective Rizzoli first. Get her statement done and over with. Then she'll see the family."

Anne scoffed at Isabella, "Well, fine." She stormed away from the door.

Isabella let out a sigh at Mrs. Scavino's reaction. Isabella motioned for Jane to follow her. Jane grabbed Maura's hand dragging her into past the door. Isabella took a step before abruptly turning around.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about? We've been here for at least twenty minutes. Anne said you were helping Angela get cleaned up."

Isabella swatted her hand. "That was a smoke screen. Angela made me call you first. She wants to get this over with. She won't even tell me what happened."

"Well I'm here now, so lead the way," Jane said extending her arm in the direction of Angela's room.

Isabella walked into Angela's room, "Look who's been here for twenty minutes." She motioned towards the women behind her. Isabella walked to the other side of Angela's bed to allow the nurse to see the detective and doctor.

"About time you two showed up," Angela teased. She motioned for them to come closer and give her a hug.

Jane looked at Angela's face. Last time she saw her she was barely recognizable with a blue tube coming out of her mouth. Now the tube was gone, and the many bruises were at various stages of healing. She didn't see any scaring or stitching. The left arm, closer to the door was wrapped in a white cast, from the hand to the elbow. Maura walked over first, giving Angela a hug. Jane was taking in what she was seeing.

"Jane?" Maura asked her girlfriend. Jane was still staring at her nurse. When she didn't respond, Maura walked over and took Jane's hand in her own. The contact finally broke Jane from her trance.

"Sorry," Jane said. She finally made her way towards Angela, giving her a light hug. "I'm not use to this part of the job."

"What part?" Angela asked.

"Having a surviving victim, I work homicide."

"I know. But I knew you were good at your job. That's why I requested you, hoping there'd be an exception."

Everyone's gaze went to the floor or their hands. Angela noticed the change in everyone's demeanor.

"What don't I know?" she asked to no one in particular.

"There was still a homicide the night you were attacked," Jane explained.

Angela was silent for a minute. She thought back to that night. She remembers getting severely beaten then someone yelling. Followed by Jeri, which is when Angela began signing.

"Who was it?" she finally asked, tears stinging her eyes. She was afraid her best friend was killed after she had passed out.

"His name was Tim Johnson. He worked as the doorman at Jacques," Jane answered.

"What happened?"

Jane took a deep breath. She was afraid of this. "According to Jeri, he was chasing the person who attacked you."

Tears fell from Angela's eyes. He died from being a good Samaritan. "Did you get her?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jane asked instead of answering.

"Did you get her?" Angela asked again.

Jane took Angela's hand. "I don't want to influence or tamper with your statement; especially since I don't have Frost or Korsak here. I need you to tell me your side before I can tell you mine."

Angela attempted to take a deep breath, but was stopped from the pain she felt on her sides. She doubled over placing her arms around her ribs. Isabella placed her hands on her fiancé's shoulders.

"You ok? Do you need pain medicine?" Isabella asked, looking for the call light.

"No," she replied. Angela placed her good hand on Isabella's. "I need a clear head. When I'm done, it'll make the visits short."

Isabella smiled at the comment. She intertwined her fingers and lifted Angela's hand, meeting it halfway placing a kiss on the back of the hand.

Angela turned her attention back to her other visitors. "Where should I start?"


	30. Chapter 30

**First I have to thank every one of you. I can't believe how many people have enjoyed this story. I also need to give a shout out to the person who I based Sophie off of, coz she encouraged me to write again. I've gotten to know some of you with the reviews and messages (Dori). Now I will tell you there will be a few things left open mainly Jane's mom and Tommy. Now before you start yelling at me, the reasoning is it will allow me to eventually do a sequel. I'd like to see what the show does with Tommy before I write him in, if I do. Plus it's gonna take Jane's mom time. I hope you like the last chapter. Thank you again.**

**

* * *

**

"The beginning is always a good place to start," Jane suggested.

"Well the beginning is really two months ago," Angela replied.

"Two months ago?" Isabella asked.

"Yea, I didn't tell you the whole story. It was my doing that caused Beth to be fired."

"Why was it your fault?" Isabella asked.

Angela just looked at Isabella. She wasn't staring her down, or anything. She was having a silent conversation with her fiancé. Isabella smiled, and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I know, you hate it when people interrupt you," Isabella replied.

Angela smiled, "I love how well you know me." She gave Isabella's hand a light squeeze.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment," Jane interrupted.

"As cute as it is," Maura interjected.

"Exactly, but could you continue," Jane finished.

The two other women laughed at the comments made. "Sorry we sometimes get carried away," said Isabella.

"Ok back to the night Beth was fired. You all know that Beth had given Jane too much pain medication. When a medication error occurs the first thing we're supposed to do is call the pharmacy, then the physician. Well I called the house supervisor first. You met her Maura, Lucy. Beth had messed up one too many times. She had even gone back on orientation at one point to help her. There had been at least two other med errors in the past. But they were minor, and luckily there were no adverse effects. What happened to Jane was the third strike. And what she had done could've killed Jane."

Maura reached for Jane's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Both Isabella and Angela noticed the action of affection. Angela continued her story.

"So that night Beth was terminated. When she left that night she did give me the nastiest look. If looks could kill I would've been dead. I heard through some of my co-workers that Beth lost her license. Since then has been out of work. She couldn't be a nurse anymore, but couldn't even find a job at someplace like Wal-Mart. She was spiraling. She was there at Jacque's. I didn't even notice she was there until Sophie pointed her out to me. She was staring me down."

"Sophie said you got really quiet when she pointed her out," Jane added.

"Yea, I didn't want to get into what happened to you. I felt sorry for the girl. I tried to enjoy my girl's night out, but she would not stop staring at me. It was unnerving. After the show I had to go to the restroom. I told Jeri I'd meet her at the train. Jeri's friend Laura had to catch a train that left sooner than ours. When I got out of the stall Beth was there. It was like she was waiting for me. She wasn't behind me waiting for the bathroom, but she was the next person waiting for the bathroom. I wasn't in there long."

Isabella chuckled at the comment.

"She rushed past me, to get into the stall. I heard her get sick, and I just couldn't in good conscience leave her if she was sick. It didn't see anyone come in with her. So I checked on her. She had me help her get cleaned up, and walked out with her. She couldn't stand. She was literally hanging off of me as I walked her outside. She asked me where her friends were. I didn't know if she even went to the club with anyone. So I lied, telling her they were gone. Then…"

Angela diverted her eyes down. Remembering what happened next. Jane moved closer to Angela and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Take your time," Jane whispered.

Angela took a slow deep breath, until she felt slight pain in her chest. Trying to prevent herself from crying. "Beth wrapped both her arms around me, which didn't help her balance. She tripped, and slammed me up against the wall of the alley way. I had hit my head from the force." Angela took another breath and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She was afraid of Isabella's reaction to what Beth did next. "She then tried to kiss me. When I tried to push her away, she grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I thought… I though… she was going to rape me."

Isabella stroked Angela's hair comforting her, and encouraging her to keep going. Angela smiled at the response of her fiancé. She was trying to comfort her fiancé without hurting her, or doing too much PDA.

"Instead she punched me in my stomach, then my face. I fell from the pain, and that's when she took my jacket. From watching me all night, she must've figured out that I keep everything in my jacket. Then she got on top of me and continued to punch me. Then she stood and kept kicking me. I tried to get away. Then I heard someone yell, that's when she finally stopped. Then Jeri was there. I told her to get you."

"If Beth didn't rape you, how did you get vaginal bruising?" Maura asked when Angela finished her story.

Angela clenched her jaw, as she fought back tears. She shifted in the bed feeling the pain go through her body. "She kicked me as hard as she could there. It was at that point I let out a very loud scream, which Tim must've heard."

"I think I've got everything that I need," said Jane.

"Now I told you my part. Can you answer my question?"

"Yes. Beth was arrested for what she did."

"How did you figure it out?"

"A hunch, and when we went to question her she tried to run. We were able to find the cloths she was wearing the night of the attack."

"What about the things she stole?"

"Isabella didn't tell you?" Jane asked.

Angela turned her attention to the other brunette. "Tell me what?"

"That the stolen items were returned," Jane replied.

"Ok…" Angela asked, not taking her eyes off Isabella.

Isabella took a deep breath. "While I was here with you, Beth brought the gun back to the apartment. Then put your wallet and keys in your car."

"What? She was in our place? What if you'd been home?"

"Shhh, it's ok baby. I wasn't. And with the knowledge that your attacker had access to our place, I refused to go there alone. Jane and her partners had escorted me back when we found the items. She even relocked the apartment when she left. Probably to frame me, but because she came to our place she did help the detectives." Isabella reassured.

"What does she mean?" Angela turned her attention to the detective.

"Well, when she put the items in your car. Beth left a fingerprint. It helped us to catch her."

"Thanks Jane, for what you did for me, and for Isabella."

"It's what I do. You took care of me and Maura."

"Maura and me," Dr. Isles corrected. "I'd think after two months together your grammar would've improved."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Two months? Living together yet?" Angela asked.

Jane looked down. "Ahh, not yet, but we're looking. Are we that obvious?"

Angela laughed. "Well I knew something was going on with you two back when you were hospitalized. I do pay attention to detail. Also Isabella might've mentioned something."

Jane was confused as to how Isabella knew. She looked at Maura, who was smiling sweetly.

"Six months," Isabella said out of nowhere.

"No a year," Angela retaliated.

"Six months? A year? Care to elaborate?" Jane asked turning her attention back to the couple.

"Until you two are engaged," Angela answered.

Jane's mouth dropped. She didn't know what to say, it made her nervous.

"Well, I think we should get going," Maura said taking Jane's hand.

"Yea," Jane said letting Maura lead her to the door.

"On your way out can you send in Sophie and Jeri?"

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean your mom was pissed when I told her you wanted to speak with Jane first," Isabella asked.

"I have to see Jeri. You know she hate's hospitals. And I know she is more upset about what happened than you are. I mean she was the one that found me."

"I bet the last thing you said to her didn't help," Jane said at the door.

"What is she talking about?" Isabella asked.

Angela's eyes went wide. "Well uh."

"Angela," Isabella said sternly, crossing her arms.

Angela looked over at Jane, silently asking for privacy. Jane led the way out of the room and closed the door. Jane stayed by the nurse's station waiting.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"I'm waiting."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Angela to tell me to get Jeri and Sophie. I didn't know Jeri didn't tell Isabella the last thing she said before she passed out."

"What was it?"

"Tell Isabella I love you."

Tears formed in Maura's eyes. She turned and looked at the girls. She saw Isabella crying, and crawled into bed with Angela. The nurse was moving her hand up and down the brunette's back, trying to console her.

"What was the last thing that went through your mind, before you lost consciousness?" Maura asked Jane.

Jane grasped Maura's other hand. Holding both she answering, "You."

"Me?"

"Yea you."

Maura leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the detective's lips. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist; resting her head on the detective's chest. Jane wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. After a few minutes in their embrace, Jane glanced over at Angela. Isabella had stopped crying, but stayed in her fiancé's embrace. Angela gave Jane a nod. Jane released the blonde in her embrace.

"Come on Maura," she said taking her hand.

The two headed towards the electronic door. The family crowded around them.

"Where's Isabella?" Jodi asked.

"Angela asked me to get Sophie and Jeri," Jane answered.

The family started talking all at once. Jane raised her hands. "They're doing Angela a favor by allowing her friends to see her. Also they were the last ones to see her before she was attacked. I know you all were scared and concerned for Angela. But their anxiety was heightened because of that little fact."

The family got quiet. Jane didn't know how much she said was true, but it did the trick. Sophie and Jeri made their way to towards Jane.

"Thanks," Sophie said walking past the detective to her friend.

Jeri stopped, and gave Jane a hug. The detective was surprised by the action. She didn't have time to hug her back before the girl let go. Tears were flowing freely from Jeri's eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jane replied.

Maura watched the girl walk past her into the ICU. She went to room four. Jeri paused at the door, before she practically jumped on Angela. Maura smiled at the interaction. She finally closed the door. Maura took Jane's hand and lead the way out of the hospital.

* * *

"What are we doing back here?" Jane said getting out of her car.

Maura had been persistent in driving when they left ICU. They were back at the last house they were touring before Jane got the call about Angela.

"We're back here because I have a good feeling about this place," Maura said walking to the house. She walked to the mailbox and took out a set of keys.

"How did you know the keys were there?" Jane asked, as Maura opened the door.

"I may have sent Mary a message when we were on the way to the hospital. She agreed to leave me the keys so we could have another chance at a tour."

"That's not exactly comforting," Jane replied.

"How is that not comforting?"

"How many people has she done that for? I mean many houses could get ripped off by her doing that."

"She doesn't always do this. I've known Mary for years. She helped me find the place I'm living in now. She also helped me sell my parent's place when they passed away. She trusts me, and I'll be returning the keys to her tomorrow. Now come on. You've only seen the hallway," Maura said pulling Jane into the living room.

Maura led the way around the house. They've seen every nook and cranny for the first and second floor. They were back in the hallway, when Maura asked, "Thoughts?"

"It's nice," Jane replied.

"Well there is one more thing you need to see." Maura lead Jane to the basement.

Jane was impressed by the newly redone area.

"Now what are your thoughts?"

"Is there something you have planned for the basement?"

"No, you do."

"Now I'm confused."

"This will be your space. The only thing that you cared about was having a place in the city, which this place is. And what you displayed last week, you want a space for your things. There are enough rooms so when we can decide which bed we'll use, the other will go into one of the spare rooms. This space down here will be for your living room set. This will be your space; you can watch your games. A place you can get away or whatever you want."

Jane smiled at Maura's speech. She took Maura's hands in hers. "This was your plan from the start, wasn't it?"

Maura laughed, "Maybe."

Jane kissed Maura. "Thank you."

"We have a place?" Maura asked

Jane pulled Maura into a hug. " We have our place."


End file.
